Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL Book 5: Sparks of Freedom
by 0713MM
Summary: Tethys Stone and Helen Tenjo may have defeated Yj, but Yj is far from finished. Over the course of 3 years, Yj has perfected the technology to bring back seven previous villains from 3 different series of the Yu-Gi-Oh timeline! Rated T for some deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here comes chapter 1 for the 5th installation of ZEXAL!**

 **Note: Now, you'll probably be wondering why most of the villains are back. You're probably going to think: Wait, aren't they dead? You'll find out why they are back. But for now, enjoy the first chapter!**

 **0713MM: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL, nor any of the villains that are in this story. The only things I own are: the story, the plot for the story, and my OC's.**

 **Note 2: Chapter starts now.**

Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL Book 5: Sparks Of Freedom

Chapter 1

"A big world, yet I'm stuck here for safety. Rubbish idea." Hades scoffed. "If we had just betrayed them at that first speech Yj spoke we would have been still free from prisons like this. Helen and Tethys both made all of us pay the is unacceptable. They may be afraid of Darkness, but I am not."

He was at the balcony, overseeing Heartland City. Or as it called now, New Future City Hades turned his head to see his sister, Minerva, standing behind him at the doorway to the balcony.

"So you heard me?" Hades asked his younger sister. She nodded. " You disagree? Or are you realizing now too we are prisoners in this Temple made of lies and covered with Barians? The ones who are responsible for this. I know that Caesar, Neptune, Helen and Tethys are feeling the same. Tell me, you thinking we should rat out our parents to return our lives to normal to clear our names?" Minerva placed her hands on her skirt, her shoulder length hair fell down to her to right side. Her facial expression said no, but her mouth said yes. To this, Hades green eyes flashed.

"Good choice, Sister." Hades grinned. "Now, go get your deck and D-Pad. We have to return to our home." Minerva gave another nod.

"Yes." she grinned. "Also, not only will this clear our names, but it'll expose all of the Barians." She was about to head to her room, but she ran straight into the red head..

"Where do you think your going?". the redhead asked suddenly. Hades and Minerva jumped in shock. They knew _exactly_ who it was.

"Vector!" both of them cried out. Vector covered both their mouths.

"Quiet!" Vector snapped in a whisper to the two teens. "You know you two are supposed to be sleeping. Not coming up with ways to turn against us." Hades gulped at the last part.

 _He knows!_ Hades thought as Vector dragged them back to their living quarters. Hades and Minvera struggled against Vector's iron grip, but failed. Eventually, he brought them to their living quarters. Minerva walked into her room and when straight to bed. Hades on the other hand, was a bit relucant.

"Vector, I was looking at the City, nothing goodnight."

"Shut the door." Vector told him.

"Fine. Good night." Hades took off his clothes, threw them into the laundry bin near his bed. After he did that, he put on his PJ's, then when into his bed. Folding his arms around the back of his head.

"I will return to the City and get Yj's forgiveness… I will rat this place out."

"My young friend, indeed it is a good idea." a hooded figure stood at other end of the room.

"Who are you?" Hades asked, who sat up on his bed. His green eyes stared into shadowy blue ones.

"Someone who would like to help you see your plan come to tution. Call me a friend." the hooded figure spoke again. Hades just scowled.

"No offense Friend, but how can you help me?" Hades asked him. The hooded figure chuckled darkly.

"I know what you are going through. Your parents, along with Helen and Tethys' parents have put you in a lockdown 24/7. Why, you may ask? It's simple really. They see you as a threat." Hades suddenly jumped out of his bed. The hooded figure chuckled darkly at Hades action.

"They don't see me as a threat. How do you know this?" Hades demanded The hooded figure laughed again, then disappeared.

"You'll find out what I mean soon enough." the hooded figure's voice echoed through Hades room. Once the figure did, Hades bedroom door opened. Revealing none other than Vector, Yen and Michelle. Followed by Heather and Mizar. Hades noticed the 5 adults didn't look very happy at the 16 year old.

"What you want at 3 in the morning?" Hades demanded. "I'm trying to sleep here." Heather just crossed her arms.

"You mean by trying to escape?" Michelle snapped at her son. "You know it's against the rules to do so." Hades just rolled his eyes.

"Where's our freedom in this?" Hades asked sharply.

"It is your safety, not freedom. Yj would never forgive you." Yen replied. Hades raised an eyebrow with anger.

"Oh really?" Hades shot back. "He'll forgive me, but he'll never forgive _you_!" Hades pointed at the fivesome. Heather stormed over to him. Her long blonde hair blowing wild.

" You really think Yj would forgive you? Ha Ha! He'd have you imprisoned in a matter of seconds." Heather shot back. At this point, Mizar has had it.

"ENOUGH!" Mizar shouted angrily. "I've had it with this arguing. Everyone, go to bed. We'll discuss this tomorrow." Everyone in the room gave a silent nod. After everyone agreed, everyone turned and left, leaving a very angry and very confused everyone was out of earshot, the hooded figure reappeared.

"Friend, you're correct. Guide me please." Hades spoke. The hooded figure chuckled darkly, then pulled his hood back, revealing a blonde haired man.

"My name is Roman Goodwin. But you may call me Roman." Roman spoke in a greeting manner to Hades. Hades outstretched his right hand, to which Roman accepted the shake.

"My name is Hades Darson." Hades spoke. Roman chuckled.

"Yj would forgive you. That's why he sent me to help you.. He bought me and many other figures he respected from the past to here to help people like you. " Roman spoke. Hades gave a nod, then his green eyes widened a bit.

"Wait, Yj?" Hades asked, shocked. "But, I thought Helen Tenjo and Tethys Stone defeated him." Roman chuckled darkly.

"They did defeat him, but that defeat was miniscule compared to Yj's real goal." Roman spoke calmly. Hades walked over slowly to Roman, but Roman stopped him with his hand.

"You don't have to decide now," Roman stopped him as he gestured to Hades bed. "But, I'll expect an answer within 48 hours. Do you understand?" Hades gave a nod.

"Of course I do." Hades replied. Roman gave a nod, then grinned.

"Good." Roman replied. "Because I have some friends that'd like to meet you after the 48 hours is up." Hades nodded again.

"Thank you, Roman." Hades smirked slightly. Roman gave a nod, then snapped his fingers, thus disappearing from the room. Hades plopped back in his bed, folding his arms behind his head.

"Roman, whoever he is, is right." Hades muttered to himself. "Our parents, along with the rest of the former Barians, have been treating us teenagers as little kids by keeping us locked up in here. They tell us it's for our protection. But what if Roman is right? What if we are being locked up in here because we are threat? Hah! I mean, Helen, Caesar, Tethys and Neptune don't see it the way me and Minerva do." Hades began to twist and turn in his sleep. He felt reality slip away as he drifted into a deep sleep. (For now).

 **In dream/vision** …

 _Hades watched as a redhead fell his knees. He knew exactly who it was. Vector. Hades turned his head to his right, only to see blue eyes looming over Vector. Hades turned his head to see a screen, with all of the former Barians, along with his 5 friends watching Vector suffer at the hands of the blue eyes. However, what caught Hades' attention on the blue eyes was that it had curled a fist._

" _Templar Bomb, activate!" the voice of the opponent commanded. The bomb did its job, blowing up the entire arena, leaving its owner unharmed. Vector on the other hand, was not okay. He was limp. The one thing Hades heard before he woke up was:_

" _VECTOR! NO!" Hades recognized it as Heathers' scream._

Hades woke up with a start, he felt sweat dripping down his face. That was the least of his problems. Another problem he had was when he looked at the clock, it said 10 in the morning. Now, usually that wouldn't be a big deal, but when he remembered that it was parents' turn to sneak into the City and get more supplies, he groaned. After he got up, he took off his PJ's, then put on his clothes for the day. After he did, he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He noticed Heather and the long two blue-haired woman. The woman was wearing an apron over her clothes. He gave a light smirk in the blue-haired woman's' direction. The blue-haired woman gave a sad smile back at Hades.

"Good to see you up." the blue haired-woman spoke. Hades gave a slow nod.

"Thanks Mrs. Stone." Hades agreed. Rio smiled at the boy. Heather on the other hand, gave Hades a slight glare. Hades just shrugged it off as the rest of his friends, and sister, came into the kitchen and got plates out for everyone that was here. Hades and Minerva's parents, Yen and Michelle, had left to go to the City to get more supplies since they were running low on some things. Once him and Helen, Caesar, Tethys, Neptune and Minerva have gotten their breakfast's, the sixsome walked into the dining hall, where Helen's Dad, Mizar, and her Uncle, Vector, were sitting. Rio and Heather came in with their food a few moments later.

"So why did they go if there wanted and have a big bounty on their heads?" Hades asked snarkily. Heather began to open her mouth, but Hades continued.

"The City doesn't seem safe for them. Just like you say it is for us." Hades continued cockily. Mizar raised his head from the newspaper. His eyes narrowed. Hades turned his head to face Helen and Tethys, who were gladly eating their breakfast.

"Helen tell me, why are only you,Tethys and the other Barians are wanted, yet me and others have no bounty on our heads?" Helen put her toast on her plate and turned to face Hades.

"Because, you aren't a threat to Yj." Helen replied.

"Well then, Yj would not be against us. So it be smarter to let me and the others gather supplies. Mizar?" Mizar raised his head again from the newspaper, his eyes still narrowed a bit.

"No." Mizar replied shortly. Hades stared at him.

"What? Why?" Hades demanded.

"Unless you know Yj would forgive you, but haha! He wou;ld never sent someone to tell you. We're better off here." Vector laughed. Hades turned his head to face Vector, his green eyes flashed for a bit, then returned to normal.

"Well, regardless if he sent someone to talk to me; I had a dreamish vision." Hades continued. Vector turned to face Hades.

"Did you now?" Vector asked. Heather raised her hand to stop an argument, but the argument never came. Mizar went back to reading the news for New Future City. Hades began to explain the vision. After he finished, Vector stared at him.

"What?" Vector asked, his facial expression spoke shock. Same with Heather's facial expression.

"That can't be true." the grey-haired Booknerd, Dumon agreed.

"Yeah." Caesar chimed in as he got up to put his plate into the sink.

"I agree." The Stone kids piped up as well. Minerva stood up as well, then she spoke something that made Vector want to leave the room, but he didn't.

"Okay, let's say the vision that Hades saw is true. Then what?" Minerva asked.

"Then I die, and we move on." Vector replied.

"Vector…" Heather muttered to herself in worry.

After the group finished their breakfasts, the group when around the Temple doing their chores for the day. Hades didn't like doing his chores, especially since it revolved around the garden Mrs. Tenjo has here.

"Why couldn't Caesar or Helen get this chore?" Hades grumbled. "I mean, they lived at this Temple for 16 years now." Hades continued his chores around the garden. However, he overheard the Stone siblings talking as he watched them walk around the perimeter of the garden.

"Weird vision and chat this morning. You agree Tethys?' Neptune asked his sister Tethys. " You think Hades knows more than meets the eye?" Tethys gave a nod.

"I think so." Tethys agreed.

" He always look out towards the City at night." Neptune continued. Tethys nodded as the two of them continued to talk. Unfortunately for them, Hades heard _everything_ they had said.

"Well, Roman was correct. Where can find him?" Hades thought .Then looked up and then he saw another hooded figure.

 _Roman?_ Hades thought, chasing the figure.

"Roman, I agree with you. Help me out!" Hades yelled. The hooded figure chuckled while stopping in his running, allowing Hades to catch up to him.

"Roman you meet last night. I am not Roman, but am another friend of Yj. My name is the Savior of the World." Hades just stared in awe at the hooded figure before him.

"You can bring justice and honor. Make to your name praised by Neo Future City. You have accept the power inside you and let it flow through your very being." The Savior continued, being manipulative as ever. Hades continued to stare at the Savior. Eventually coming to an answer.

"Teach me, Savior of the World. And tell Yj: Yen and Michelle are in the City getting supplies." Hades replied. The Savior chuckled darkly.

"I'll make sure to tell him that." The Savior spoke.

And with that, the Savior disappeared from the area, leaving Hades deep in thought.

 _Could what he told me be true?_ Hades thought to himself as he continued to do his chores for the day.

In the biggest building in all of Neo, or New Future City, held a Throne Room-like room at the top floor of the building. Every floor in the building was highly advanced with the latest technology to date. Despite the fact it has been 3 years. After a few moments, a small group of tall men walked into said room. The Leader of the small group, stepped forward towards the Throne.

"It seems Hades has fallen into our little trap." The Leader spoke. The second-in-command walked up to stand next to the Leader.

"He has no idea what puddle he stepped in." the second one spoke up.

"The Shadows will engulf him." a third spoke.

"It is the Will of the Cards that shall guide him to us." a fourth chimed in.

"The Dark energy within him is too much for him to handle." Roman spoke.

"I agree with you, brother." the figure next to Roman added. At that moment, the doors busted open, revealing the second-to-last member of the group.

"Yen and Michelle are in this very City at this moment. They are in the shopping area. Should we reveal them to the citizens?" The Savior asked. All seven of them turned their heads to face the which turned around, revealing the blue eyes and iron fist of a man. Once the chair was swiveled all the way around, he stood up, walking down the steps to the rest of his group.

"Yes I know they've been coming here for months now." the lab coated man chuckled. "But not to worry."

"Not to worry?" The Savior demanded. "Master Yj, they've been gathering supplies to stop us!" Yj on the other hand, brushed the demand away.

"Relax Dartz." Yj chuckled darkly. "Everything is going according to plan." Dartz gave a nod.

"Fine." Dartz muttered. Yj continued to walk down the pathway of the room.

"I brought you seven back to help me get rid of the Barians and their precious kids." Yj laughed lightly. The other seven began to chuckle darkly.

"Indeed," Roman agreed. After Yj finished his little speech, all eight of them began to laugh darkly.

 **0713MM: So, what do you guys think? Tell me what you think in a review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here comes a new chapter!**

 **?: Ahahahaha!**

 **0713MM: ...**

 **?: 0713MM doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL, nor does he own Yj, or us villains. What he does own is this story's plot and his OC's.**

 **0713MM: Chapter start.**

Chapter 2

Yj walked down the carpeted floor towards his other comrades.

"Roman you led the Dark Signers, but my no good father stopped you. Now you get another chance to win" Roman nodded while cracking his knuckles. Yj glanced at Dartz.

"Dartz, you tried to save the world, but Yugi-boy ruined your plan. Well now you may resume it without Yugi-boy knowing" Dartz gave a grin as Yj continued to walk down the carpeted floor towards the taller members. One of them had hair sticking up..

"Marik, as child you were abused by your father, you've grown a hatred towards Atem. You will finally drag him into the the Shadows of Darkness once and for all." Yami Marik grinned with malice seeping off his whitened teeth. Eventually, Yj made it to the other Goodwin brother.

"Rex Goodwin, the Leader and Savior of Neo Domino City, You could have saved the world from the Netherworld if that Fudo had not ruined you. Not this time." Rex grinned. His eye color went from white to black for mere moment, then reverted back to normal. Yj turned his waist so he was facing the other 3. He first spoke to the middle-aged man of the threesome.

"Sartorius the Teller of Fate. You knew how to save Duel Academy from itself. But the Slifer slacker Jaden had to ruin your plan. This time, he's not around to stop you. Show everyone the Light!" Sartorius grinned with malice. After that, Yj walked over to the last two members of the group. He smiled at his idol and friend.

"Antimony, you were sent to protect my no good father and all he did was backstab you in the end. Well, know you are free to destroy what he stood for" The Antimony clone gave a nod, not saying a word. And lastly, Yj turned to face the person that made him who he was today. By reading history of his idol and his goal.

"Z-ONE, you were the Mastermind of the second Zero Reverse and you gave hope to the people. Growing up my parents shamed your name. But I look at you and see the hero that wanted to do what was right. Now you can do what is right without a traitor or villain stopping you." Z-ONE gave a half smile at Yj.

"We all have felt the Darkness at the Temple. It is indeed Hades Darson. The Darkness is growing inside him the more he is trapped at the Temple. The more he seeks freedom, the more the Darkness grows inside of him. Now all we need to do is rat him out and the Darkness will overtake him." Sartorius smirked.

"I will go tell him about his Fate later." Sartorius said. Yj grinned.

"Fine by me." Yj spoke. "But you will tell Hades of _his_ fate soon." Sartorius gave a nod of agreement.

"Who was he talking to?" Tethys asked her brother. Both of them were wearing casual clothes, doing Hades other chores on Mrs. Tenjo's garden.

"Someone called the Savior. But he just ratted out his parents!" Neptune pointed out. Tethys shook her head in disbelief.

"You're kidding. Hades would never turn on his own parents to the hooded man?" Tethys asked her brother Neptune. Neptune just raised his hands up in defeat.

"Whatever. We have chores to do and we'll tell the others later." Neptune said. Tethys gave a nod.

"Fine brother." Tethys muttered mostly to herself than to her brother.

"Hades, who's your new friends?" Vector asked as he approached Hades, who was cleaning up the dishes from breakfast.

"No one. I was just doing my chores." Hades snapped back. Vector crossed his arms.

"Oh really?" Vector asked, not convinced.

"Yes. You're crazy to think I would talk to strangers." Hades shot back. Vector put his hands on his hips.

"Oh really? Well, I know _exactly_ what you've been doing." Vector pointed out.

"You know nothing Vector. You're losing your mind again." Hades said, walking away. Unfortunately for Hades, Vector took out a security device and activated the footage.

" _Friend, you're correct. Guide me please." Hades spoke. The hooded figure chuckled darkly, then pulled his hood back, revealing a blonde haired man._

" _My name is Roman Goodwin. But you may call me Roman." Roman spoke in a greeting manner to Hades. Hades outstretched his right hand, to which Roman accepted the shake._

" _My name is Hades Darson." Hades spoke. Roman chuckled._

" _Yj would forgive you. That's why he sent me to help you.. He bought me and many other figures he respected from the past to here to help people like you. " Roman spoke. Hades gave a nod, then his green eyes widened a bit._

" _Wait, Yj?" Hades asked, shocked. "But, I thought Helen Tenjo and Tethys Stone defeated him." Roman chuckled darkly._

" _They did defeat him, but that defeat was miniscule compared to Yj's real goal." Roman spoke calmly. Hades walked over slowly to Roman, but Roman stopped him with his hand._

" _You don't have to decide now," Roman stopped him as he gestured to Hades bed. "But, I'll expect an answer within 48 hours. Do you understand?" Hades gave a nod._

" _Of course I do." Hades replied. Roman gave a nod, then grinned._

" _Good." Roman replied. "Because I have some friends that'd like to meet you after the 48 hours is up." Hades nodded again._

" _Thank you, Roman." Hades smirked slightly. Roman gave a nod, then snapped his fingers, thus disappearing from the room. Hades plopped back in his bed, folding his arms behind his head._

" _Roman, whoever he is, is right." Hades muttered._ Hades' eyes narrowed with rage spewing out. Vector pressed a button and went to the next conversation Hades had.

" _Well, Roman was correct. Where can find him?" Hades thought .Then looked up and then he saw another hooded figure._

 _Roman? Hades thought, chasing the figure._

" _Roman, I agree with you. Help me out!" Hades yelled. The hooded figure chuckled while stopping in his running, allowing Hades to catch up to him._

" _Roman you met last night. I am not Roman, but am another friend of Yj. My name is the Savior of the World." Hades just stared in awe at the hooded figure before him._

" _You can bring justice and honor. Make to your name praised by Neo Future City. You have accept the power inside you and let it flow through your very being." The Savior continued, being manipulative as ever. Hades continued to stare at the Savior. Eventually coming to an answer._

" _Teach me, Savior of the World. And tell Yj: Yen and Michelle are in the City getting supplies." Hades replied. The Savior chuckled darkly._

" _I'll make sure to tell him that." The Savior spoke._

 _And with that, the Savior disappeared from the area, leaving Hades deep in thought._ After that, Vector turned off the footage, only to stare at an angry Hades.

"Well, that will never be seen by the others. Because my friend is behind you. And he don't look that happy." Hades remarked as someone grabbed Vector by his neck. Vector began to gasp for air.

"Drop him and destroy that device." Hades barked. The someone grinned, grabbing the device, thus shattering it into pieces. Vector stared down at the destroyed security device.

"Your evidence is gone Vector and you can enjoy a timeout in the shed!" Hades whispered. Vector raised his head up and narrowed his purple eyes at Hades' green. Then, Vector turned his head to face the someone who assaulted him. His eyes widened/

"Meet my dark protector. A creature I created from the Darkness I had within me. Roman showed me how." Hades grinned.

"Now in the shed you go!" the Dark Creature hurled Vector into the shed and locked the door.

"You hear that Tethys? Sounds like the shed was locked, but it's not even night time." Neptune stated as he looked out and saw a dark creature in the garden.

" GET EVERYONE! Something is out here!" Tethys yelled. Everyone came outside and followed Tethys and Neptune to the garden where they saw Hades. Dumon and Rio shrugged their shoulders.

"I see nothing, but Hades finished his chores quite quick today." Rio spoke up. Dumon nodded.

"Yeah. A little _too_ quick." Heathered agreed.

"Whatever that creature was with Hades." Neptune chimed in.

"What creature?" Helen asked. Tethys pointed to where they saw the creature last,

"Nothing there's just Hades. You are referring to Hades as a... monster?" Helen asked.

Hades noticed this, then turned his back to them and walked away.

"Impressive how Hades finished under an hour." commented Minerva walking outside to meet the rest of the former Barians.

"What does the creature look like Tethys?" asked Helen.

"Taller than Hades and looks like dark ghost." Helen explained. Heather crossed her arms.

"How can you be sure, Helen my daughter?" Heather asked her daughter. Helen turned her head away from her mother. Mizar suddenly blurted out something.

"Hey, where are Yen and Michelle?" "They should've been back by now. Rio ran back into the Temple to look for them. Just in case they came in through the backdoor. The busted open and walked down the hall was Hades and behind him his Dark protector. Who followed alongside Hades.

"I can't find Vector and I suggest I go look for him in the City. My friend here agrees with me" Hades said as his protector left a trail of darkness on the rug. Tethys followed Hades outside, then grabbed his shoulder. Hades turned around to face Tethys.

"What's gotten into you?" Tethys asked sharply. Hades laughed at the group.

" I have submitted to the .Darkness. Now I control it and you can't stop me." Hades snapped as his protector put a barrier around his room. When Hades entered, there sat a man in a black hooded coat with a deck of cards.

"This card says you will overcome a great trial." The hooded man said. Hades walked inside his room, but he didn't notice that Helen, Neptune, Tethys, and the parents listened in. Mizar gestured to the black hooded man.

"Who is that?" Mizar whispered. The other parents shrugged.

"No clue." Heather agreed.

"Hades, sit. I am a friend of Roman." Hades took a seat, listening to what the black hooded man had to say.

"Look at these cards. Tell me, what do you see?" the man asked. (cards being a star, sun, black hole and sword).

"As much of item what else?" Hades replied

"The star I will begin with you. You will Master the Darkness and redeem yourself." the hooded man said, gesturing Hades to see if he was following along. To which Hades was when he followed.

" The sun is you rising up from this prison and freeing your peers." the hooded man continued looking up to see that Hades was still following.

"The Black Hole is the Fall of Barians and your Path to your Destiny." the hooded man pointed to Hades to show the importance of the message. Hades nodded as the hooded man continued.

"This card is most dangerous." showing the card of the Sword to Hades.

"You will have to fight people who seek to destroy you and everything you stand for." the hooded man told in a strict voice before flipping one last card.

"This card is the Shadow Crown. It means something I can't tell you yet." the hooded man pointed the protector next to Hades.

"He is a powerful being yes, but soon as you learn to use the Darkness to its purest form, no one will stop you." The hooded man stood up and put card back into the deck.

"Hades do you have questions?" the hooded man asked. Hades put his hand to his chin and thought about it. Meanwhile, outside the room, everyone was covering their mouths. Well, the females, anyway as they continued to listen in.

"You will never find the answers here. You must venture out and find them." the hooded man said to Hades, to whom gave a polite bow..

"You'll meet me again once you have taken more steps to your Destiny and also, call me Teller." the hooded man said as he opened a dark portal and disappeared from the room. After the hooded man left, Hades walked out of his room, only to be met with an angry group of family and friends. Hades on the other hand, wasn't surprised.

"Weak. You can't hold me back and my protector. I've already thrown Vector in the shed You want to join him?" Tethys stepped past the others and up to Hades. She jabbed her right pointer finger into Hades chest.

"What's gotten into you?" Tethys asked in a concerned tone. Hades just chuckled at Tethys' futile attempts.

"Nothing. Just using my head, unlike all of you. You can't hold me here because I've turned in Yen and Michelle." Hades laughed. Heather stormed past Tethys and the others as Hades continued to walk away from them.

"You _what_?!" Heather growled at him. "I don't know what's with you, but you need to stop. _Now_." Hades just chuckled darkly.

"Bad choice of words. Protector, deal with her" Hades pointed at Heather Shadows Tenjo, to which she raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Heather snapped at Hades, who was walking away. Hades protector walked up to Heather, and cracked his knuckles.

"I am out of here. I have power now if you want to stop me it's too late. Helen,Tethys, Neptune and Minerva, make your choice. Whose side are you on?" Minerva stood still, staring at what used to be her brother. She didn't know anymore. Helen, Tethys and Neptune narrowed their eyes at the person who was their friend. (Or in Tethys case, lover). At that moment, before Hades could use a portal to escape, Vector came from nowhere and grabbed Hades. Hades struggled against Vector's strong grip, but failed.

"Well Vector, enjoy your time out, because next one could be permanent." Hades warned after Vector released him from his grip. Vector brushed off the warning, then turned to face Hades.

:"You insolent fool! Why don't you care about your parents anymore?" Vector asked in a sharp tone.

"I am a prisoner when I could be free." And with that, Hades opened a portal and disappeared before everyone's eyes

"Where did he…?" Heather asked.

"Go? Who knows?" Mizar finished. Vector put his hand on his chin.

"I think I know." Vector muttered. Heather turned to face her brother.

"You do?" she asked. Her answer was proven when Vector gave a nod.

Remember when we told Kite, Serena, and Jake, along with the Arclight brothers and the other former Barians to keep us informed on the Yilaster of Darkness?" Most of the others seemed surprised by this news. Even Heather and Helen were surprised.

"What's the...Yilaster of Darkness?" Tethys asked, in a shuddering tone.

"Yeah. Whatever it is, it sounds scary." Neptune agreed. Mizar when into his pockets. He gave a smirk when he found what he was looking for. Once he did, he took the disk and inserted it into the player in the living room, which was trashed due to their movie lunch earlier today while the kids were doing chores around the Temple. The others stood where they were as the small feed began to play. It showed holograms of Serena and Jake.

" _Guys,_ " Serena began. " _We've hacked into the Yilaster of Darkness's main quarters. We have discovered information that may seem unbelievable if we just told you right here, right now. We have made a copy of the information. We should be back-Wait, what? Oof!_ " Heather covered her mouth as she watched Serena get manhandled by a bunch of goons. The feed became stacticy after that, eventually fizzling out.

"They're Yj's new group of villains from different time period united."

"But how?" Dumon, asked, scratching his head. Mizar shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe Yj perfected the technology of time travel?" Tethys suggested. Of course, the group of parents laughed.

"Tethys dear, you should know that time travel doesn't exist." RIo giggled.

"But what if it does?" Dumon piped up. Rio shook her head as Mizar and Heather continued to laugh it off. Unfortunately for them, another hooded figure was listening in. The hooded figure spread his mouth into an evil grin.

"Those fools have no idea. Ahahahahaha!" the hooded figure laughed evilly.

 **0713MM: We may know who the other villains are now, but our heroes don't. Will the find out soon, or will they head down a rough road?**

"


	3. Chapter 3

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here's the 3rd chapter of the story.**

 **Yami Marik: Ahahaha! In this chapter, the villains finally pick their targets.**

 **0713MM: Indeed. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL, or any of the villains for that matter. I don't own Yj either. The only things I own are my OC's and the plot to this story.**

 **Z-ONE: Chapter start.**

Chapter 3

"I've had some footage on my security device, but it was destroyed by that dark ghost thing. I don't think it works stil.l" Vector finished placing the damaged device on the table. Heather stared at the broken device in deep thought.

"Whoever Hades new friends are, he wants to keep them undercover." Heather observed.

"He talked to hooded figures who seemed odd Dumon. If it was not broken, you would probably be interested." Vector replied. Dumon looked at the device.

"I'll try to fix it Vector." Dumon said with finality, going into his belt and took out some basic tools. Vector normally would've protested, but he decided not to as he followed his sister out of the dining room and into the kitchen.

"What should we do brother?" Heater whispered as she glanced behind her at Rio, Tethys, Helen, Neptune, Caesar and Minerva observing Dumon's talent of fixing the device. Vector shrugged his shoulders. His brown jacket shoulder sleeves went up, then down.

"Serena and Jake have been gone awhile." Vector whispered to his sister. His sister gave a nod.

"I know." she whispered back. "What should we do?" Vector went into his jeans pocket and took a deck box with a deck inside. Heather gaped at the sight.

"Brother!" Heather snapped in a low tone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find Yen, Michelle, Serena and Jake." Vector replied in a soft tone. Heather shook her head while pointing her right pointer finger at her brother's chest.

"Nuh-uh! No way!" she whispered somewhat loudly. Vector of course, didn't seem to care what his sister said.

"I don't want Minerva to think her parents are dead." Vector spoke up before Heather could continue protesting. "And I don't want Helen and Caesar to find out Serena and Jake are gone too. You'd want to go look for four if you were in _my_ situation, wouldn't you?" Heather widened her eyes for a brief moment, then she closed her silver eyes.

"Yes I guess. But think about the City Leader Yj. If he has people hunting Hade's parents and has Jake, along Serena captive, they will identify you in seconds and kill you on the spot!" Heather tried again with the protesting, but once again, failed. What made her stop was Vector raised a hand up.

"I'll give you a deal. I won't leave until after the harvest of our crops. Which is in 5 days. Once you pick everything out for the harvest, I'll leave to go find them at midnight." Heather began to open her mouth to protest again, but Vector stopped her by continuing, "However, in order to make this deal official, you mustn't tell _anyone_ of my plans. Got it?" Heather nodded slowly in reluctance. Vector seemed satisfied with what he got, so he walked him and his sister back into the dining room where Dumon had fixed the security device. Well, sorta. Some of the footage, no scratch that, most of the footage became staticy.

"Not 100%, but just enough." Dumon wiped his brow at the work he finished. Mizar on the other hand, wasn't very happy.

"Dumon, we need to be able to hear everything. Not just bits and pieces." Dumon turned to the blonde, with his hands up.

"I'm sorry Mizar, but it's the best I could do." Dumon spoke in defeat. Rio patted Dumon's shoulder from behind.

"It doesn't matter." Rio said in a cheery manner. "What matters is that we can see who Hades was talking to." Rio gestured to the hologram of said person.

"Hey, what's that thing on that man's arm?" Neptune pointed at the purple outline on the man's arm. Heather, Rio, Dumon and Mizar all scratched their heads.

"Ugh, what is that symbol?" the foursome asked in unison. "I swear I've seen that marking before!" The other kids glanced back and forth between the hologram, and their parents.

"Looks like an insect." Tethys pointed out. Minerva, Caesar, Neptune and Helen all looked at the insect marking on the unknown man's arm.

"It kinda looks like...a spider." Neptune chimed in. At the mention of that, Tethys hid behind Caesar, to which Helen and Neptune laughed, which made them blush a bit. Luckily for them, their parents were still trying to figure out what the mark was, and what it meant. Helen glanced at the device and pressed a button, skipping to the next conversation, pausing at the part where the 2nd hooded figure had some sort of necklace around his neck. Tethys brushed her blue bangs out of her face as she tried to look at the necklace. Caesar pointed at the hologram image of the hooded figures' necklace.

"Looks like Mr. Spiderman also has necklace." Caesar boasted, trying to act tough after his response to the spider marking Helen glanced at what her brother was pointing at. She covered her mouth.

"N-No! Not him!" Helen cried out. This caught the other adult's attention.

"Sweetie, what is it?" Heather asked in concern.

"Know who it is?" Dumon asked. Helen glanced at Mr. Stone with a somewhat scared look.

"Y-Yes, I do." Helen replied with a shaky tone. Everyone turned to face Helen, waiting for her to spit out the name. Mizar and Heather gave sly grins. They taught their kids well about the history of Duel Monsters, and who the King of Games' rivals and enemies were.

"That person...is the Leader of Paradise, Dartz." Helen swallowed. Dumon and Rio went into laughter.

"Hah! Yeah right!" Rio laughed.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Dumon laughed as well. Helen gave the Stone parents an angry face.

"I'm serious Mr. and Mrs. Stone!" Helen shot at them. Heather and Mizar stared at each other for a moment, then back at Dumon, Rio and their daughter.

"Should we step in?" Mizar whispered. Heather shook her head.

"No." was her reply. "Let Dumon and Rio laugh it off." Mizar gave a nod, then continued to watch Dumon and Rio's laughing spree in silence.

"He died in 2004. Heather that was a long time ago." Dumon stopped laughing in order to speak proper English. Rio stopped laughing too.

"Even if it is true, who is the other guy?" Rio asked.

"Peter Parker?" Neptune asked, clueless. At this point, Caesar facepalmed, as did Helen.

"No. But funny answer." Caesar replied after removing his hand from his face. Helen answered the question. For real.

"That man with the spider marking on his arm, is Roman Goodwin." Helen replied. Heather and Mizar grinned at Helen's knowledge. As did Vector, since he'd heard of the marking before in his past life.

"No. Roman died in 2020. But weird that these look alikes are here." Dumon replied. Rio shook her head.

"Now I'm not sure anymore." Rio said in a doubtful tone. Dumon just shook his head.

"Let's get the facts straight, Dartz died in 2004 and Roman was killed by Yusei in 2020. Which means they're long gone." Dumon explained. Rio shrugged her shoulders as if to say, "I don't know…".

In the Yilaster of Darkness, HQ…

Yj and his group sat at the conference table. The room dimly light. Mostly to keep annoying moths away. Yj lifted his hands up and rested his elbows on the tabletop.

"Alright boys, today is the day I assign you all targets to gain intel on." Yj began. Most of them were excited for about 5 seconds until the word "intel" came out of Yj's mouth. Yami Marik, Sartorius and Dartz groaned. Yj ignored them and continued on.

"Roman I hear Caesar is scared of spiders. Shame." Yj laughed darkly, yet lightly at the same time. Roman cracked his knuckles.

"Excellent." Roman cracked a grin. "When do I start?"

"You'll start," Yj started, but not before gesturing to all of their decks, which were on a rack. "after I make some...adjustments and major changes to _all_ of your decks." At this, Yami Marik pounded the deck.

"If we don't get to duel our targets, I won't go!" Yami Marik growled. Yj grinned at Yami Marik's frustration.

"Of course you can duel your Shadows are hungry for Helen's soul." Yj winked at Yami Marik, to which Yami Marik grinned. Yj continued as if there was no interruption.

"As for those major changes, I need you all to blend in in order to find your targets." Yj added. Dartz and Sartorius groaned at this, but Yj noticed it long before they groaned.

"That's why I have special cards you for your seven." Yj laughed..

"What kind of "special" cards?" Yami Marik asked, narrowing his eyes. What got the others to relax was what Antimony and Z-ONE did.

"I don't sense anything unusual about Yj's suggestion. Continue Great Leader." Z-ONE spoke in a kind manner. Yj gestured Z-ONE with his hand.

"Thank you, Co-Leader." Yj smirked as he went into his lab coat pocket and took out four cards and tossed them to Yami Marik. To which he turned so he could see what the cards were. When he looked at one of them, his eyes went into a quizzical state.

"What's an Xyz monster?" Yami Marik asked, confused. At this, Yj chuckled.

"Oh those? Those are to help you blend in." Yj replied. "And I have a new deck for you too. Here." Yj went over to the deck rack, found the one with Yami Marik's name on it. Once he did, he gave it to the madman.

"Your new deck." Yj grinned. After Yami Marik had a hold on the deck, he began to skim through it like it was a short book. Once he finished, he gave a much more evil grin.

"With the power of this deck, there's no way I can lose! Ahahaha!" Yami Marik laughed. Some of the other villains, excluding Yj, grinned slyly. After Yami Marik got his new deck, Yj began to hand out new, or upgraded decks to the other villains. Once Yj had finished that, he pulled out a device from his lab coat and placed it on the table. Before anyone could ask, Yj pressed a button, which enabled everyone to see who their targets. Yami Marik stared at the image of his target. A girl.

"What?" Yami Marik pounded the desk. "How come _I_ have to face a girl?"

"Silence!" Z-ONE's voice boomed over the entire room, silencing anyone who was complaining at their targets.

"That girl you speak of, is none other than Helen Tenjo. She and friend defeated _me_!" Yj snapped at Yami Marik. "She may look pretty, but she is a very powerful and deadly duelist." At this Yami Marik began to laugh.

"Hahahaha! With the power of the Shadows, I'll consume her soul." Yami Marik sneered.

"Just be careful." Yj warned. "You'll duel as long as you need to. Just the intel you need, then leave."

"But won't that count as a loss?" Dartz asked. At this, Yj chuckled.

"Yes and no." Yj replied. Dartz gave Yj a quizzical look.

"Explain." Sartorius spoked up as he skimmed through his new deck. Yj gave a sigh. Not an exasperated one, though.

"It means duel at your best, but not at your best." Yj explained, which seemed to confuse some even more. Z-ONE and Antimony understood what Yj was speaking of.

"As long as the gate to time is open, you can revise time to undo the defeats you've had. To make it as if they never happened." Yj told them.

"So, control of time itself. Perfect!" Yami Marik proclaimed as Yj passed around the small device to the group.

"These earpieces are remotes that control time itself. They only respond to your DNA, so no one else can use them." Yj continued to explain.

"So, so it clean the memory of those we use it on?" asked Rex. Yj shook his head, which disappointed Rex.

"No. Sorry." Yj replied.

"Can I use my Millennium Rod?" Marik asked.

"You won't need it." Yj replied. At this, Yami Marik grinned.

"Hahahaha!" Yami Marik laughed.

"Can I use my Earthbound friend to scare little Caesar?" Roman asked, grinning his white teeth. Yj nodded.

"Of course." Yj answered. Eventually, everyone, (except Z-ONE and Antimony) began to ask if they could after their targets.

"Can I seal my target in the Orichalcos?" Dartz asked. Yj nodded, not answering verbally.

"Can I make mine see the Light?" Sartorius asked while looking at the White Veil card

"Yes yes and yes." Yj replied, tired of the stupid questions. Yami Marik stood up from the table.

.

"Well, I am off." Marik replied, opening a Dark Portal, thus disappearing. Yj and everyone else stood up from the table..

"Well, I am off to hunt for Hades." Yj told them,

"He's still just learning his powers. Look for a dark protector." Roman told him. Yj rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Roman nodded. Yj continued. "Until I return, Z-ONE and Antimony are in charge."

"That's not Dartz, and that's not Roman. Helen." Dumon said, getting a little annoyed.

"Oh really?" Helen asked, getting fired up. "Where's your proof?"

"Yeah Dumon, where's your proof?" Vector mocked.

"Dartz committed suicide in 2004 after his plan failed. And Roman Goodwin fell in battle vs. Yusei Fudo." Dumon replied. Helen raised an eyebrow.

"You think my parents would feed me gibberish?" Helen asked. Caesar nodded.

"I agree." Caesar chimed up.

"No, but dead people don't come back to life." Dumon said.

"Oh really?" said someone who stood in the room across from the dining room.

"Yes Helen. Stop watching the Walking Dead." Dumon said not looking up to see who spoke. Heather glanced at the person who really spoke. In fact, everyone turned to look.

"Walking Dead? Booknerd, you're dumb as a brick." The hooded man chuckled darkly. At the voice of the hooded man, Helen narrowed her eyes.

"Your voice. It, sounds so familiar." Helen murmured as she walked towards the hooded man, who gave no sudden movements. Rio reached towards Helen to pull her back towards the group, but Heather stopped her.

"Let her do it." Heather whispered. Rio nodded without a word. Even Neptune wanted to pull his "girlfriend" back, but his sister held him still. Once Helen was an arm's length, the dark winds from the hooded man blew to around 40 miles per hour. Everyone covered their faces. Helen on the other hand, stood strong and firm. Her blonde hair blew with the wind. Some of the strands covered her face. She didn't seem to mind at all.

"Helen Tenjo correct?" the hooded man asked. Helen gave a nod to confirm his question.

"I am indeed Helen Tenjo, _Yami Marik_." Helen replied, speaking a bit harsh on the hooded man's name. Dumon and Rio began to laugh. However, they stopped went they were lifted off the ground by the hooded man's Shadow Grip.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Booknerd and Icewitch." Yami Marik snapped.

"I'd say." Tethys muttered. After Yami Marik unclenched his fist, Mr. and Mrs. Stone fell to the ground, gasping for air. Heather and Mizar took both of them and carried them upstairs, Minerva, Tethys and Neptune followed the Tenjo parents, leaving the Tenjo siblings by themselves. They figured the two Tenjo siblings could handle the freakazoid.

"Helen, you know what time it is?" Yami Marik inquired, lowering his hood. Helen knew exactly what he was asking. But just to toy with him, she asked him a question in response to his.

"Nap time?" Helen asked, yawning slightly.

"No. Dinner time for the Shadows." Marik replied, forming a ring around him and Helen. Caesar stepped back as the ring expanded, destroying all the furniture in dining room.

"Woah! Freaky. Be careful sis!" Caesar called out to his sister. Helen turned her on her waist so that she was facing her brother.

"Not to worry brother. You guys didn't pick me the leader of our small group of 6 for nothing!" Helen reminded her brother. Caesar gave a light smile.

"That's right!" Caesar called back. At this brotherly-sister love, Yami Marik scoffed.

"If you're their Leader, you guys must be really bad at dueling. Ahahaha!" Yami Marik laughed. At his taunt, both Tenjo siblings curled their lips into smirks.

"We'll see about that." both siblings said together. Yami Marik cringed slightly, but only slightly.

" Hope you two enjoy the Shadows, because after your sister gets fed to the Shadows... YOU'RE NEXT boy!" Yami Marik declared, pointing his rod at Caesar. Caesar began to tremble.

 _Stay on task._ Caesar thought as Helen began to activate the AR Link. Yami Marik looked around, confused as to what was going on.

"What's this?" he asked, puzzled. Caesar just chuckled nervously.

"That? That's the Augmented Reality Link." Caesar explained in a shaky tone. At the explanation, Yami Marik scowled, but said nothing as his left eye gained a dark-purplish tattoo. Helen's left eye gained a yellowish-blue tattoo. To represent her deck of LIGHT attribute Dragons. Once the AR Link was fully activated, the twosome activated their D-Pads. The Tenjo siblings cringed at the sight of Marik's Duel Disk, or D-Pad now. The D-Pad represented that of the wing of a God. Which God, the Tenjo siblings couldn't tell. Yami Marik grinned maliciously at the yellow wing where his "new" deck was.

 _Those fools have no idea what's coming!_ Yami Marik thought with evil.

Z-ONE, and the rest of the group of villains, (excluding Marik and Yj) watched as the two duelists began. Dartz slumped in his seat, while Sartorius watched intently.

"He better not blow our cover." Dartz spoke up to get a conversation going. The Goodwin brothers nodded in agreement.

"Let's hope that is not the case." Roman agreed.

"It won't be." Z-ONE spoke in reassurance.

"I hope you're right Z-ONE." Rex chimed in. And so, the remaining villains turned to face the video feed, and began to watch the duel play out.

 **0713MM: So, looks like the villains have finally strike.**

 **Z-ONE: You are dueling for useful information.**

 **Yami Marik: (eye roll). Yes Boss.**

 **Antimony: Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**0713MM: Hey guys! The first duel of the story is a 2 part duel!**

 **Yami Marik: Yes!**

 **Helen: ...**

 **Neptune: 0713MM doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL, nor does he own Yj or Facebook. What he does own is his OC's and the lot of this story.**

 **Note: Master Eagle is helping me with this story.**

 **Caesar: Chapter start.**

Chapter 4: Arise of the Shadows, Part 1

The two opponents stared each other down. Trying to out tough the other. Yami Marik did a gesture with his hands that surprised Helen a bit.

"Since I want to be nice, I'll let you make the first move." Yami Marik spoke as a dark chuckle coming out of his mouth. He glanced at his starting hand. His eyes widened with evil written all over them.

 _I've drawn one of God cards already!_ he thought. _And I have just the cards I need to summon it!_ Helen stared at Marik hard. Eventually, Helen sighed.

"Fine then." Helen said with finality. "If you insist. My move, I draw!" Helen drew the 6th card from the top of her deck extremely fast.

 _Fast draw power._ Yami Marik noted as Helen added the 6th card straight to her hand. Once she did, she began to analyze her hand. Once she got her strategy in store, she grabbed a monster from her hand and slapped it onto her D-Pad.

"Get ready for _my_ ace, Marik." Helen spoke in a cocky manner. Caesar facepalmed, while Yami Marik growled.

"Oh really?" Yami Marik asked, annoyed. Helen nodded.

"Yes." was her reply. _I just need one more card._ The, she continued, "I normal summon Star Dragon-Solar! And that's not all, when he's summoned, I can special summon 2 more copies of him. And when I do, they can be treated as 2 level 8's!" Yami Marik's eyes widened slightly.

"Say what?" Yami Marik shrieked. Caesar gave his sister a half-hearted smile as he observed 3 flaming dragons emerge onto the field side-by-side.

(Star Dragon-Solar x3, level 4, attack: 1900, defense: 1500. Helen's hand: 5 cards). Yami Marik gave a fake applause.

"I must say I'm impressed." Helen grinned, but if faded as quickly as it came because Marik wasn't finished, "Going to do that Xyz summon nonsense?" To answer his question, Helen raised her arm up while gesturing to a Solar.

"I overlay this one Solar in order to build the overlay network. I Xyz summon Star Dragon-Delta!" Yami Marik covered his face as the yellow stream traveled into a portal in the middle of the ground. The portal exploded, and a bright scaled claw clawed its way out of the portal and onto the field. The rest of it's magnificent body emerged onto the field too. And when it appeared, it roared, blowing wind around Marik's side of the field. Even Marik's cloak blew upward.

(Star Dragon-Delta, rank 8, attack: 3000, defense: 2800. Xyz materials: 2).

"That monster rivals that of Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Yami Marik noted.

 _Yeah well, I have 2 cards that rival the power of a God._ Helen thought to herself, preventing herself from blurting the thought out. Eventually, she calmed herself, then she proceeded to overlay her remaining to Solar's.

"Again, I see." Yami Marik noted as he watched the two yellow streams travel into another overlay network portal, which exploded, revealing a dark scaled dragon. But, it seemed different.

"Arise, Galaxy Stealth Dragon!" Helen declared. Marik grinned.

"Most impressive." Yami Marik applauded.

(Galaxy Stealth Dragon, rank 4, attack: 2000, defense: 1600. Xyz materials: 2). Helen glanced at her hand. Once she figured out what she needed to set, she did so.

"I'll place 3 cards facedown, and call it a turn." Helen finalized as she slapped her chosen 3 cards facedown, thus ending her turn. Caesar stood in slight anger.

"Great, now it the creeps' turn." Caesar groaned.

"That's right, fool. My move." Yami Marik laughed. Once he drew his 6th card, he grinned like there was no tomorrow.

 _I can summon Number C69: Heraldry Crest of Horror, and my Winged Dragon of Ra this turn!_ Yami Marik thought.

"Stuck little Marik?" Helen taunted. This made Yami Marik grit his teeth.

"You will regret those words. This I promise." Yami Marik growled. Helen cocked her head.

"Really now?" Helen continued to taunt. Yami Marik rolled his eyes.

"Yes really. And here's proof. Since you control monsters while I control none, I can special summon Heroic Challenger-Assault Halberd from my hand." Yami Marik began. Helen yawned as the purple armored swordsman emerged in front of Marik.

(Heroic Challenger-Assault Halberd, level 4, attack: 1800, defense: 200. Marik's hand: 5 cards). Helen just stared at the warrior with little to no interest. However, what peaked her interest was that Marik had then summoned two more monsters. One being a hat and the other was an evil plant.

"Now, since you have more monsters than me still, I can special summon Evilswarm Mandragora. And since there's at least two monsters on the field, I can special summon Performage Hat Tricker! Ahahaha!" Caesar gaped.

"Wait, what?" Helen asked, Marik's moves gaining her attention. At this, he grinned.

(Evilswarm Mandragora, level 4, attack: 1550, defense: 1450. Performage Hat Tricker, level 4, attack/defense: 1100. Marik's hand: 3 cards). Helen began to tremble a bit.

"What are you going to summon now?" Helen asked in a shaky manner. Yami Marik just laughed evilly.

:"Oh, now I have you scared. Well you should be." Marik replied as he raised his right arm up. "I overlay my 3 level 4's in order to build the overlay network!" Caesar wanted to spit onto the floor, but he didn't. Helen on the other hand, stepped back a bit.

"You can Xyz summon now?" Helen shrieked. At that question, Yami Marik grinned.

"Of course." Marik replied. "And not just any Xyz monster. Meet Number 69: Heraldry Crest!" Helen gaped at the sight of the psychic beast as it descended down towards the field.

(Number 69: Heraldry Crest, rank 4, attack: 2600, defense: 1400. Xyz materials: 3). Yami Marik didn't waste any time as he pulled another card from his hand.

"But to continue with my onslaught, I shall activate Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!" Yami Marik declared as he inserted the spell card into his D-Pad. Helen watched as the Barian Emblem began to try to corrupt Marik. Caesar gaped at the sight.

"Look sis!" Caesar pointed at the Emblem as it began to flash in ad out. Helen turned to face what Caesar was pointing at. She too, gaped.

"The power of Barian's Force is trying to control him!" Helen shouted over the harsh winds the Barian card unleashed.

Z-ONE watched intently on the monitor as the Barian card began to try to possess Yami Marik. Dartz shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps giving him those cards wasn't Yj's brightest idea." Sartorius groaned. Z-ONE put a hand to silence any arguments.

"At ease Dartz, Sartorius." Z-ONE said in a commanding tone. The twosome gave their salutes rather reluctantly.

"Yes Co-Leader." both Dartz and Sartorius mumbled. After everyone went silent, everyone began to watch the duel again.

"I rank up my Heraldry Crest into Chaos Number! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! I bring out the almighty Number C69: Heraldry Crest of Horror!" Marik declared with pure rage. The Tenjo siblings covered their eyes from the bright flash of purplish-green as the overlay network portal exploded, revealing a chaos veined psychic beast.

(Number C69: Heraldry Crest of Horror, rank 5, attack: 4000, defense: 1800. Xyz materials: 4. Marik's hand: 2 cards). Helen gulped. She knew very well what was coming next: C69's special ability. And to prove this, Marik thrusted his hand forward.

"I activate Heraldry Crest of Horror's special ability! By using one Chaos overlay unit, I can target 1 monster on the field, then gain not only it's name, but also its attack and special abilities!" The chaotic psychic beast raised its DNA-like arms, and stretched them out towards Star Dragon-Delta. Delta roared in pain as its status was absorbed by the psychic beast. Yami Marik laughed with evil spewing everywhere. Helen and Caesar gagged at Marik's laughing fest. But didn't seem to mind, nor care, for that matter.

(Heraldry Crest of Horror's attack: 4000 + 3000 = 7000). Helen almost cried out, but she covered her mouth. Marik then proceeded to take out another card from his hand.

"I activate the spell, DNA Duplication." Marik began. Caesar raised an eyebrow.

"And that does?" At Caesar's question, Marik chuckled darkly.

"Oh Caesar, you clearly have no idea, do you?" Marik asked the boy. Caesar only gave a nod.

"Well, let me enlighten you. My DNA Duplication duplicates my monster. By how much? Well, by how many times I pay 500 points. I'll pay 1500 LP to summon 3 C69 tokens. All at 7000 attack and 1800 defense." Marik explained. He felt a shock as his LP dropped. And what made the two Tenjo siblings want to hurl was that Marik began to sink into the ground.

"Gross!" Helen waved her hand in front of her face.

(Marik's LP: 4000 - 1500 = 2500). Caesar looked at the last card in Marik's hand.

"Um sis, I think we have bigger problems. Look!" Caesar pointed as the three C69 tokens vanished.

"I sacrifice my 3 tokens. In order to summon my mighty beast, The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Marik laughed as the the Great Sphere of Light. Helen and Caesar looked confused. After a minute, the two siblings began to laugh.

"That's your Great Dragon of Ra? Hah! It's just a Sphere!" Helen laughed in a cocky tone. Marik on the other hand, growled and clenched his fists.

"Don't be so sure about that." Marik snapped. That made the two siblings shut up. After they went silent, he continued, "Now, it's time to unlock Ra, so stand back." Helen stared down at the gold sphere, waiting for something to happen, which it did.

"Great beast of the sky please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelope the deserts with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe!" The gold sphere began to unravel itself as the mighty creature spread its wings and roared. The roar was so powerful, that it almost knocked Helen off her feet. Yami Marik began to laugh evilly in triumph.

(Winged Dragon of Ra, level 10, attack/defense: ?. Marik's hand: 0 cards). Helen covered her mouth as Ra's red eyes flashed at her.

"I-It's really him!" Helen stuttered in fear, stepping back and tripping over her own feet.

"Hey, how come it's attack and defense are undetermined?" Caesar asked. Yami Marik just grinned.

Z-ONE and the others watched intently. Eventually, Dartz pounded the table.

"That fool!" Dartz snapped. "He's going to blow our cover!"

"Marik is trying to prove a point to helen for some reason." Z-ONE snapped back.

"And what point is that?" Sartorius inquired. Z-ONE put a hand to his chin.

"Guess we'll see." Z-ONE replied after a few moments.

Upstairs in the bedroom, Mizar and Heather felt a rumbling, as well as cracking.

"What was that?" Heather asked Mizar she tended to Dumon and Rio's injuries.

"Should I go check?" asked Neptune. Tethys nodded. Mizar gave Neptune a light smile.

"Sure." Mizar replied. Neptune turned to leave, but Mizar added something, "Oh, and bring your sister with you." Neptune raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What if it's dangerou?" Neptune asked. Tethys glared at her brother.

"Excuse me?" Tethys asked. Neptune closed his eyes and sighed. Then he opened them and spoke again.

"We may know little about how Marik is back. He's not a common thug." Neptune told her. Tethys gave a nod.

"True. But two of us going to check it out is better than one of us." Tethys pointed out.

"Fine, but stay behind me." Neptune shot back with a concerned look on his face. Tethys gave a nod of approval. And with that, the two siblings began to walk down the stairs.

"Look at your defeat Helen. You should be honored that the Winged Dragon of Ra will be destroying you!" Marik laughed. Helen's hazel eyes widened with shock.

"N-No!" This can't be true!" Helen shrieked.

"Oh, where's the cockiness that you had before? It gone now?" Marik taunted. Caesar gritted his teeth.

"Shut it creep." Caesar growled. Marik just laughed again.

"You want to know the attack and defense of my Winged Dragon?" Marik inquired. Both Tenjo siblings nodded. At this, Marik grinned.

"Good. Because its attack and defense are equal to the combined attack and defense of the 3 monsters I tributed." Marik roared as his attack raised to 21,000, while its defense raised to 5400.

"21,000 attack and 5400 defense?" Helen cried out.

"Wait, what?" Neptune asked as he came down the stairs with Tethys close behind. Caesar turned his head to face the Stone siblings.

"Caesar, take a photo of me with Ra." Neptune said as he walked towards Caesar, handing his phone to him. Caesar pushed Neptune's phone back.

"No." Caesar replied as calmly as he could. "This is serious Neptune. That Winged Dragon can kill _my_ sister!" Neptune scowled at Caesar's stubbornness.

"Fine. I will do it myself." Neptune snapped as he took a photo and posted it on Facebook. "Me and Ra: #awesome #Ra #iwanttogetaanautograph." Caesar facepalmed, as did Marik. Neptune stared at the twosome.

"What? It's not everyday you get see a God card." Neptune pointed out.

"True." Tethys piped up. "Bro, stay here. I'm going to tell the Tenjo parents about this." Neptune rolled his eyes.

"Fine sis." Neptune groaned. Tethys smiled. And with that, she turned on her heel, her blondish-blue hair whipping behind her as she travelled back up the stairs.

Heather was almost done with Rio's injuries when Tethys burst open the door.

"Mr. Tenjo, Mrs. Tenjo, it's worst than we thought!" Tethys blurted out. Mizar nodded. Heather stood up, finished with her first aid work.

"Yeah, we know because of a post by Neptune." Mizar rolled up his shirt's sleeves, getting ready for outside work later. Heather glanced at Tethys. Her silver eyes looked sad. Tethys noticed, but said nothing.

At Neptune's post of him and Ra, Roman pounded the desk.

"That's it! I'm going out there!" Roman stood up with rage. Z-ONE raised up a hand.

"No." Z-ONE told him. "We must wait until this duel is over." Roman growled, then grabbed his deck and D-Pad that Yj designed for him, then walked out of the office, getting ready to crush Neptune once and for all, but he remembered that his true target was Caesar. So, he stopped and went back into the conference room. Sartorius gave a raised eyebrow.

"Cooled off that fast?" Sartorius asked. Roman just scowled at Sartorius.

"Very funny Sartorius." Roman snapped at him.

"Quiet! Both of you." Z-ONE ordered. Roman and Sartorius gave Z-ONE a mock salute.

"Yes Boss." Roman and Sartorius groaned. The twosome turned their heads to face the video feed of the duel.

Back at the dueling site, Marik began to laugh, which made Helen raise an eyebrow, while Neptune and Caesar crawled backward slowly.

"Now Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy her!" Marik commanded with evil seeping out of his mouth. "Blaze Cannon Blast!" Ra roared while it charged up its attack. Once it was charged all the way, Ra fired the blast at Galaxy Stealth Dragon.

"This is the end Helen! Ahahahaha!" Marik laughed evilly as Ra's blast came travelling towards Galaxy Stealth Dragon.

"Sister! No!" Caesar cried out. Neptune closed his eyes.

"I can't look!" Helen clenched her teeth.

"This is the end!" Yami Marik laughed as Ra's blast came even closer to Galaxy Stealth Dragon.

 **0713MM: So, The Winged Dragon of Ra has emerged. Will it devour Helen's life points whole? Or will it be stooped by Helen Tenjo? Guess we'll find out in part 2 of the duel.**


	5. Chapter 5

**0713MM: Hey fans! Here's chapter 5! This concludes the 2 part duel between Yami Marik and Helen Tenjo. If Marik hadn't been called back, would Helen have lost the duel and be sent into the Shadow Realm? Guess we'll never know! (Well actually, I know what who have happened. Hehe). And just when we thought things couldn't get even more bad than what the current situation was, the "Doom Bringers" have been awakened! What are they? Why were they locked away? What is there origin? All in due time, my friends. Anyway, chapter start!**

Chapter 5: Arise of the Shadows, Part 2

"Well, I hope the Shadows like their souls roasted! Ahahaha!" Yami Marik as the dust began to clear. "Thanks to DNA Duplication, you take damage equal to your monster's level/rank multiplied by 300. That means you take 1200 points of damage!" Helen covered her face as Galaxy Stealth Dragon cried out as it was annihilated.

"Ah!" Helen screamed as not only her LP dropped, but her feet began to sink into the ground too.

(Helen's LP: 4000 - 1200 = 2800). Helen cringed as Marik continued his onslaught.

"You're so cocky, yet so weak compared to a God!" Marik taunted with his insane laughing followed shortly after. Helen said nothing as Marik ordered the next assault. "Winged Dragon of Ra, attack Star Dragon-Delta with Blaze Cannon!" Ra fired up another blast at Delta. Delta tried to fight back, but failed. Ra is just too strong.

"Oh, now it looks like your pretty Dragon is gone." Marik laughed darkly. "And since it is, you take 2400 points of damage!" Helen looked up as debris came down on top of her, pushing further into the ground. Neptune outstretched his hand towards her.

"No!" Neptune shouted. Caesar turned to his head away in shame.

(Helen's LP: 2800 - 2400 = 400)..Yami Marik's mouth curled into a sneer.

"Do you feel fear yet?" Marik asked in a taunting manner. "If not, maybe this'll change your mind. Winged Dragon of Ra, attack her directly!" Ra charged up another attack, launching it directly at Helen, who had scorch marks all over herself. Some hot blood trickled down her face on both her cheeks. Caesar tried to look at his beaten up sister, but he couldn't. Neptune was shocked Helen was still standing. There is only one other person that withstood Ra's assault.

(Helen's LP: 400/2 = 200). Helen's body was almost completely sucked into the Shadows of the ground. Marik raised his arms up.

"I'll end there." Marik grinned. "Your move, weak girl." Helen began to stand up, shakily. Marik put a hand to his chin. "You remind me someone. But who, I don't remember. Someone by the last name of Wheeler." Helen stood up fully. Her legs felt like jelly.

"Joey Wheeler? What an insult." Caesar finally piped up. Marik scoffed.

"Heh! Anyway, Helen, it's your move. That is, if you have the strength." Helen wobbled back and forth, eventually finding somewhat sturdy ground. Marik just laughed at the sight.

"Just look at you, you can barely stand up. How sad." Marik mocked. Helen gritted her teeth.

"i-It's m-my move. I dr-draw!" Helen declared in a shaky tone as she drew her next card.

(Helen's hand: 3 cards). Helen observed her hand, then her 3 set cards. She pointed at her first set card.

"I activate my first set card, Xyz Reborn! This brings back my Star Dragon-Delta!" Marik stared as the emerald-scaled dragon reemerged onto the field with a loud roar.

(Delta's Xyz materials: 1). Yami Marik just laughed.

"Hahahaha! What good does that do you?" Marik asked. At this, Helen smirked, which made Marik cringe slightly.

"What are you planning, girl?" Marik asked. Helen smirked again.

"You'll see." Helen remarked. At this point, Marik raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Marik asked. To answer, Helen nodded.

Back at the Headquarters, the other villains had watched the entire duel up this point.

"How long are we going to allow this to go on?!" asked Roman, who was getting very impatient. He wanted his turn, after all. Z-ONE raised a hand to signal silence.

"I'll let this drag on for this one turn. After that, I'll call Marik back. He has done his work very well. And very efficient." Roman scoffed.

"Whatever." Roman growled impatiently as the duel continued.

Helen grabbed two cards from her hand, and inserted them into her spell/trap card zones.

"I activate two copies of Rank-Up-Magic Star Force!" Helen declared. Marik stepped back a bit.

"Wait, what?" Marik asked, not liking where this was going. Helen's lips curled slowly into a smile.

"I rank up my Delta by 4. Go, Quad Dragonic Star Xyz Evolution! I bring you, Star Dragon-Quasar!"

At the mention of "Quasar", Z-ONE shuddered. Luckily for him, no one in the conference room noticed. Well, no one noticed except Antimony.

"Z-ONE, can I go now and drag him back?!" Roman pounded the table out of frustration and anger. Z-ONE shook his head.

"Not yet." Z-ONE replied. Roman crossed his arms out of frustration.

"Fine." Roman grumbled. Everyone sighed. Z-ONE may be leader by Yj's orders, but that doesn't mean Roman had to listen fully.

"I'm going for walk and to plan out my attack on Caesar.." Roman stood up, preparing to leave the conference room. Rex tried to stop him, but Z-ONE put a hand up.

"Let him go." Z-ONE told Rex. "He just need to cool off some steam."

"I'm going to use my Earthbound Immortal against Caesar." Roman chuckled darkly to himself as he left the conference room. Dartz glanced at the fleeing Roman, then back to Z-ONE.

"Shouldn't we be concerned that he's going overboard?" asked Dartz. Z-ONE shook his head.

"I guess." Z-ONE finally agreed. "But as long as Roman doesn't do something stupid, we should be fine. Regardless if Marik does poorly or not." Sartorius chuckled at that last part.

"Poorly? What are you talking about Z-ONE?" Sartorius asked the scientist. "He's doing magnificent!" Everyone else in the room nodded and agreed with what Sartorius had said. Z-ONE wasn't so sure though. And not just that, but the monster on Helen's' field. That Dragon reminded him too much of Yusei Fudo's Shooting Quasar Dragon. Helen pointed at Ra.

"Quasar, attack Ra, with Shooting Star Blaze!" Helen commanded. Marik just laughed.

"Ahahaha! My monster is _way_ stronger than yours!" Marik sneered as Quasar's blast came closer to Ra, to which he countered the attack with Blaze Cannon. At this, Helen smirked.

"Your God is now destroyed." Helen remarked. Marik curled his lips into a smile.

"Really now my dear?" Marik asked. To this, Helen nodded.

"Why would I attack if I didn't have a secret ability?" Helen asked. At this, Marik's eyes widened, his cloak blew around him.

"What?" Quasar roared as his attack rose to 21,100; thus destroying Ra. The blast blew around Marik.

(Marik's LP: 2500 - 100 = 2400).

"What happened to my God card? Explain yourself worm!" Helen smiled.

"Simple. Quasar can use an overlay unit to make his attack 100 points higher than monster he is battling." Marik growled.

"You done?" he asked out impatience. Helen lowered her head.

"Yes. I end my turn." she replied. Marik grinned as he glanced at his deck.

 _I win! Goodbye girl!_ he thought evilly. He puts his hand on his deck.

"My turn girl, draw!" Marik laughed.

(Marik's hand: 1 card).He sneered at the card he drew.

"You know the best part of winning duels Helen?" Marik asked Helen shook her head.

"Nope." Marik's grin only increased.

"Well, this card in my hand will have you swimming with the Shadows!" Marik laughed evilly. Helen flinched in fear. Before Marik could insert the card, he gets a message from Z-ONE telepathically. Marik sighed in annoyance.

"Well our time is up, and if I had played this card you would be joining all the lost souls in Shadow Realm. But here's secondary prize, a burning autograph for your pretty temple." And with that,Ra's spirit appeared, thus burning down the living room.

"Hey! You just burned my movie collection!" Neptune yelled in anger. Marik made a fake tear fall down his face.

"Oops." Marik chuckled darkly. "My bad! Anyway, bye for now. And Neptune, I'd get your girlfriend to a hospital. She looks like she's critically injured." And before Neptune could retaliate, Yami Marik teleported away. Helen on the other hand, had burn marks all over her and passed out right in front of him. Neptune covered his mouth, then ran over to Helen. Caesar gasped in shock.

"Helen!" Caesar yelled. He turned to face Neptune, "Neptune stay here. I got go get my parents." Neptune nodded as he watched Caesar go upstairs.

"Help! Helen is down!" Caesar screamed, rushing up what remained of the stairs.

"Hurry down! Helen is injured!" Mizar and Heather there son shout. Heather covered her mouth in fear. She grabbed Mizar's wrist without warning, dragging him down the stairs after Caesar. Mizar normally would've objected, but this was the two parents came into the living room and saw the state of Helen, Heather screamed in shock. Neptune stared up at Heather and Mizar, explaining everything.

"Mrs. Tenjo, she dueled a God card and almost lost. Marik had fled and burned down this part of the Temple." Neptune explained as calmly as he could.

"I am sorry. I could not stop Marik." Neptune spoke, trying to fight the fear inside of him. Heather couldn't speak. All she could do was cry into Mizar's chest. Caesar stared at his burnt up and unconscious sister. Neptune begins to speak again, shakily.

'We need get her upstairs before he decides to return." Neptune suggested. Everyone noded in agreement.

Mizar spoke up, crying a bit as well, "Now, we faced a greater evil than Yj... The insurance company. Do you think they will believe us if we claim Marik and Ra burned down the living room?" No one laughed at the joke Mizar was trying to make. Helen was more important than the insurance company right now.

In the Yilaster of Darkness conference room...

"Took you long enough to fail." Roman said with slight disgust, looking at Marik. Dartz just rolled his eyes at Roman in slight annoyance.

"Roman it doesn't matter; Marik did his job." Dartz said, staring at the Wall of Souls on the far end of the room. Rex stood up out of his seat at the conference room, glanced at his brother with an insane smirk plastered on his face.

"Roman, you're up brother. Remember, do it tonight. Caesar is scared of the dark and spiders."

Roman chuckled darkly at his younger brother's dark joke/ He turned his head to face their Co-Leader, Z-ONE.

"Should I go find Hades first and tell him Yj is looking for him?" Roman asked Z-ONE, the Co-Leader of their group. Z-ONE put a hand to his chin, thinking it over for a moment. After a few moments, he nodded.

"Very well." Was his reply. He quickly added something before Roman could teleport away to go find Hades. "Oh, and find him before dark. We need to scare Caesar with a little..duel. If Hades refuses to join us, use force and duel him. Only then can he fully be accounted to our cause." Roman gave a salute to Z-ONE, then he teleported away to find Hades.

On an abandoned volcanic island, Hades roamed its surface, looking for something of value. Something that could improve his deck. Something that will rid of those wretched former Barians for good. He chuckled darkly to himself as he continued down the coldened molten lava.

"Now, where is that tablet I've heard so much about?" Hades wondered aloud as he continued to walk down the molten path. Suddenly, a lava fall spewed out lava at high speed. Hades whirled around just in time to see some giant stone tablets fall from it. Hades grinned as he watched them fall to ground.

"Yes, these look like the tablets I was looking for. I sense the power within them." Hades laughed as he approached them, stretching out his hand towards the Hades could get the cards out of their tablets, they sprung out of them themselves. One of them was dragon filled hot lava-like blood. The dragon turned his head to face the newcomer/intruder.

" **Hades, you seek power to destroy your enemies. But do you have the ability to handle such powerful monsters**?" The spirit spoke to Hades. At that statement, Hades laughed darkly.

"Of course I do!" Hades shot back at the lava dragon spirit. The dragon spirit put a fire claw to his chin.

" **Hmm...should we test him**?" The fire dragon spirit asked. The dark molten-covered dragon scoffed.

" **Fine big bro**." The dark molten dragon spoke in annoyance. Hades scoffed at their arguement.

"Whatever. The test you have for me I will pass and possess the power I seek foolish old spirits." Hades taunted. The two dragon spirits glared at Hades, they bared their teeth at him.

" **One better hope. Those who fail pay deadly consequences**." The dark molten-covered dragon snapped at Hades. Hades just laughed darkly.

"I will destroy the former Barians and make them pay for there crimes against me and Humanity!" Hades shot at the two lava dragon spirits. At the mention of the Barians, the two spirits laughed.

" **So, you know of the Seven Barian Emperors**." One of the lava dragon spirits asked. " **Intriguing.** " Hades nodded in agreement.

"I know them, They are behind the Fake Number plaque and Don Thousand. I must make them pay with their lives." The lava-covered dragon laughed.

" **Fine then. Let's see if you can...take the heat. Hahaha!** " And with that, he raised one claw up and shot out flames at just laughed as the flames came near him. Hades chuckled darkly.

"Hah! I'm the Master of the Laval deck. Your power is useless before me." Hades smirked as the flames came ever so closer. Eventually, they engulfed him. He just laughed as the flame swirled around him, attempting to burn him. But to no avail.

"I told you I would pass... abyss Now do we need to continue when the Barians stay hogging our air?" Hades stated, staring at his attackers. The molten dragons just chuckled.

" **So you can stand the flames of darkness, eh? Tell me, why do you seek to destroy your own blood**?" One of the molten dragons asked Hades. Hades just grinned maliciously in response.

"They are behind too much pain and suffering." Hades simply stated. The dragon spirits nodded.

" **You passed one test. Now you can pass the next?** '" The dark molten dragon asked Hades. Lava rised from the core of the volcano behind the two dragons, and targeted Hades. Hades watched as the lava spewed upward into the ash black sky, then it came crashing down on him. Hades just watched it with a neutral expression on his face.

"A simple test." As Hades raised Darkness around him and blocked the lava; causing the volcano the epuration for the first time in centuries. The light molten lava dragon clapped his claws together.

" **Very good**." The light molten dragon smirked. " **Now, for your final-** "

"I'm afraid I'll take it from here, you dragons." Someone chimed in, thus interrupting any new test the two dragons had in store for Hades. All three turned to see who had spoken. The one had spoken had the Mark of the Spider on his left arm. Hades glanced at the man who spoke. It was the man who come to him the first time: Roman Goodwin.

"Roman my friend. I seek more Darkness; help me achieve it. Please" Hades bowed to Roman. Roman stared down at the teen. He chuckled darkly in response.

"I came here to find you." Roman replied. Hades remained in his bowed position.

"Show me the way of the Dark Signers and the Shadows." Hades pleaded. Roman just stared down at Hades green eyes.

"You seek knowledge that only action can show you." Roman responded, activating his duel disk, which was shaped like a spider. Hades got up out of his bowed position, then stood up. The dragons glanced at each other. Hades walked towards the molten tablets, then touched them with his bare hands, absorbing the cards within them. Once he did, he inserted them into his deck, shuffled it, then inserted his deck into D-Pad, which looked like it was in a volcano or something.

"Good. Let us start with your final test." Roman said as a Spider outline formed around the island. Hades glanced at the outline with interest.

"Intriguing." Hades mused to himself.

A copter flew overhead **,** and started airing the event on private channels. Channels that were only available to the Barians. The two duelist drew their 5 card starting hands. And then...it began.

"Duel!" The twosome declared.

At the temple, the TV auto turned on, showing the duel. Everyone was upstairs, watching what was happening. At the sight of Hades and Roman on the screen, Mizar pounded the couch arm out of anger.

"That insolent boy!" Mizar roared. "He's a traitor! Joining up with Yj! Argh!" Heather was nursing Helen on the other couch. Vector, despite being who he was, _had_ to agree with Mizar on this one.

"For once in my entire lifetime, I agree with Mizar." Rio and Dumon couldn't help but laugh a little at what Vector had just said. Mizar glanced at Vector with a seldom look on his face. Neptune, Tethys, Caesar and Minerva watched the duel as it commenced. While it was about to start, Neptune had to point something out.

"Hades… He just made the world even more unsafe than it was before. That island was the prison of the Doom Bringers. And judging the way the eruption that just happened; Hades just unlocked the cell holding them." Tethys covered her mouth. Caesar just groaned.

"Just great." Caesar added sarcastically. "I've heard of these Doom Bringers. Not much. But enough to know they cause real damage in duels." Tethys said nothing to Caesar's statement. Just stared at the screen.

"I heard they were the punishers during the Great Conflict. Humanity fought against the Great One thousands of years ago." Dumon spoke up, looking at the screen in horror. " Earthbound Immortals and the Doom Bringers. In the same area. This isn't going to be pretty."

 **0713MM: Ooh! What will happen now? Guess we'll have to see, won't we?**

 **Note: Duels will be going on until around chapter 10 or something like that. Once I hit that mark, duels will only occur every other or every other 2 chapters. Maybe every other 3.**

 **0713MM: Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter regardless! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here comes chapter 6!**

 **Roman: Lots of things unfold in this chapter. For example, the Darkness in Hades heart transforms him into something completely different.**

 **0713MM: Correct Roman. Anyways, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL. Just my OC's. I don't own Yj either.**

 **Roman: Chapter starts now.**

Chapter 6: Awakening of the Darkness within, Part 1

Roman gestured at Hades to begin.

"Hades, start this test and show me your power." Roman pointed to Hades. Hades grinned at Roman.

"Fine then. My turn, draw!" Hades declared as he drew his 6th card from his deck.

(Hades' hand: 6 cards). Hades observed his hand. Once he figured out a plan, he put it straight into action.

"I'll begin by activating the spell Molten Conduction Field." Hades began his turn by inserting said spell into his deck. "By doing that, I send Laval Volcano Handmaiden and Laval Magma Cannoneer straight from my deck to my graveyard." Roman watched as 2 more Handmaidens and 1 more Cannoneer went to the grave as well; due to Handmaidens' effect.

"Interesting." Roman mused. "Anything else you'd like to show me?" Hades paused for a minute, thinking about what he should do next.

 _Should I go all out?_ Hades thought. He shook his head. _No that's stupid. You don't know what deck Roman runs._

"Nope, I'll end with a set card. Your move Roman." Hades finished his turn after he inserted the card into his spell/trap card zone of his D-Pad;

(Hades' hand: 4 cards). Roman chuckled darkly.

"Shame. you had something going. My turn, draw!" Hades watched with intent as Roman began his turn.

"I activate Foolish Burial from my hand and send Earthbound Immortal Uru to the graveyard. Then I activate Zombie World. Now all monsters are zombie-type." Hades began to wonder what Roman was planning.

(Roman's hand: 4 cards). Hades waited patiently for Roman to continue.

"Hades, I now activate Book of Life. Now I banish one your monsters in the graveyard and then I can special summon a Zombie from my graveyard. " Roman searched Hades graveyard and stated, " Should have revived your monsters when you had the chance. I banish your Lava Magma Cannoneer from your graveyard." At this, Hades chuckled.

(Roman's hand: 3 cards)

"Roman, you don't have a Zombie in your graveyard." Hades chuckled. This however, made Roman smirk.

"No, I do. Remember Uru?" Roman said in an enlightening tone. Hades cocked his head to side, a bit confused.

"How so?" Hades asked, not getting it at all. Roman just laughed lightly.

"Zombie World turns our monsters in the graveyard into Zombies types, So Uru is coming out to play." Roman answered with a grin. Hades gulped as he watched Cannoneer disappear from his graveyard, and watched as the giant red spider emerged onto the field..

At Temple Dragos…

Dumon gulped at the giant spider on Roman's field.

"An Earthbound Immortal? But how? They were destroyed after the Gate to the Netherworld was closed. How is this possible?" Dumon asked aloud. Neptune stared at the T.V. screen in complete shock.

"Tethys look at the traitor. About to be destroyed by a spider." Neptune said. Tethys just glared at her brother.

"There is still Light in Hades. I can feel it." was Tethys reply. Rio just stared with her left eye since her right one was pretty much disintegrated 3 years prior to this event by Yj himself. Mizar on the other hand, pounded the couch arm again.

"Rubbish. Hades became a traitor the moment he ratted out Yen and Michelle to Yj and his goons." Mizar shot back at Tethys. Despite their being hatred spewing about the room, no one else started arguing. Caesar glanced at Mr. Stone with curiosity written all over his face.

"Dumon, is that an Earthbound Immortal Roman just summoned?" asked Caesar. Dumon glanced at the boy, he gave a sad nod.

"Yes, it is. That's Earthbound Immortal Uru, or the spider." Dumon sighed at answering the question. Caesar pondered the answer he got from Mr. Stone.

"Weird how an Earthbound Immortal summoning doesn't make you excited." Caesar replied. Vector growled with hatred written all over his face.

"Well there's a reason I am not excited. Earthbound Immortals get their power off the souls of the living; so that thing is powered by innocent people." Vector snapped at Caesar.

"I'm more concerned for Hades, despite him being a traitor now." Tethys said in a low voice, hoping no one heard her. Vector looked back at Tethys and just shook his head.

"Give up on Hades. He's the reason Minerva's parents are most likely dead." Vector told the teen Stone girl. Tethys stared at Vector's purple eyes. Vector stared back at Tethys eyes. She had a few tears slip out of her eyes and onto her skirt.

"You m-may have given up on Hades. But I wo-won't!" Tethys shot back at Vector. Vector just closed his eyes, wishing he didn't have to be so truthful.

"Sorry, but at this point Hades has given us no reason for us to believe he still has Light in him." Vector told Tethys, as much as it pained him and everyone else in the room, he was right. Tethys just had hot tears fall down her face as Dumon spoke up.

"He turned in his parents, gave away the location of the Temple and now unleashing the "Doom Bringers" is selfish." Dumon said, trying to change Tethys mind, but to no avail.

"Please listen. Hades is gone and there's nothing we can do." Neptune said, focused on the screen. Tethys just felt hot tears fall down her face again as she stared at the screen.

Hades stared at the giant spider before him. Despite him bearing the power of the Lavals, he was in fact, scared a little bit.

"Now I activate Earthbound Whirlwind. This allows me to destroy all spell and traps you control if I have an Earthbound Immortal on my field." Roman said as the spell did its duty, blowing away Hades one facedown card.

(Roman's hand: 2 cards).

"Now Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack Hades." Roman declared. Uru did just that by spewing out spider webs at Hades. At this, Hades smirked.

"You just triggered my trap in the grave." Hades interrupted. Roman just laughed.

"My Immortal is unaffected by your card effects since the Zombie World field spell is active." Roman pointed out. Hades smirked.

"Is that so?" Hades asked. Roman just stared, not believing what came out his mouth.

"Spill it boy." Roman snapped at Hades. To this, Hades chuckled.

"With pleasure." Hades replied. "You see, when the trap, Laval Great Wind is destroyed by a card effect, any damage I take from any your monsters you control that level 10 or higher are halved." Roman just chuckled.

"Still, you feel a Darkness that you never felt." Roman continued as Uru's attack slammed into Hades, damaging him a bit. He coughed from the direct attack. Even though Uru's attack wasn't at full power, the attack and damage felt so real and so strong. So strong in fact, that Hades fell to his knees.

(Hades's LP: 4000 - 1500 = 2500). Roman grabbed a card from his hand and inserted it into his duel disk.

(Roman's hand: 1 card).

"I set one card and end my turn." Roman said. "Come now Hades, you can do better than this." Hades got up slowly. What he didn't realize at first was that the island was sinking on his end. When he did notice however, he turned back to face Roman.

"What's happening to the island?" Hades asked Roman. "Tell me!" Roman chuckled again, then he began to explain.

"This island is not real. Just a prison that no longer serves its purpose. So when we take damage, it's going to sink." Roman explained. Hades gulped. Despite the volcanic wasteland of an island wasn't real, the damage felt real. Instead of Hades giving up, he stared at his hand.

 _What to do?_ Hades thought. He stared down at Uru.

"Well. it seems your spider friend has seen better days." Hades said in a jokingly/taunting manner. Roman just laughed.

"It's nice to see that you are in a joking mood, despite the fact that you're losing." Roman agreed. Hades put his hand atop his deck.

"Draw!" He declared as he did so.

(Hades's hand: 5 cards). He groaned in annoyance.

"I can't do anything. So I'll pass my turn." Hades groaned. Roman just laughed.

"Is that so?" Roman asked. "Well, I believe that you are lying to yourself. My move, draw."

(Roman's hand: 2 cards). Roman observed the card he drew with interest. After he did, he glanced at the teen boy with some sadness.

"Shame Hades. I thought you'd put up a fight; guess I was wrong. I activate the equip spell, United We Stand." Roman said, shaking his head at Hades in disappointment. Uru released a hiss as his attack rose to 3800.

(Roman's hand: 1 card). Roman pointed at Hades open field.

"Uru, looks like Hades has failed his final test. Attack him." Roman commanded as Uru raised his head; firing webs at Hades. Hades felt the damage from the webs. It was so strong that he went flying backwards, thus landing on his back.

"Ugh…" Hades groaned in pain.

(Hades' LP: 2500 - 1900 = 600). Roman just laughed at Hades pathetic form.

"Hades, you still have life points after all this." Roman mused as he grabbed the last card from his hand and inserted it into his spell/trap card zone of his duel disk.

(Roman's hand: 0 cards).

"I end my turn. Hades please try to defeat me this time. I am not really into short, boring duels." Roman sighed at Hades form.

At Temple Dragos, T.V. Room upstairs…

"Look at this, Hades is about pay for his crimes." Vector laughed at the sight. Some others were laughing with him. That included Mizar.

"Serves him right." Mizar agreed. All Tethys could do was lower her head in sadness.

 _Hades…_ she thought. _Why?_ Neptune glanced at his sister in annoyance for not joining in on the laughing charade.

"Why are you not laughing Tethys? You know he betrayed us. That includes you." Neptune snapped at her. Some others glanced the lonesome Tethys. This time, it was Caesar who asked Ms. Stone a question.

"Are you a traitor as well?" asked Caesar. Tethys turned her head to face Caesar. She was blinded by hot tears she couldn't see, let alone speak. Caesar just sighed at Tethys stubbornness.

"Hades is gone. Get over it. The second he threw Vector in the shed and escaped." Caesar snapped, pointing at her. Tethys justed to cry even harder. Rio glanced at Caesar, then Tethys.

"Sweetie, what is wrong?" Rio asked her daughter out of concern for her.

At this point, Vector broke the awkward silence between everyone, despite it not being very long, "She is just hurt that the madman Hades showed his true colors." Rio gaped at Vector's words, then got up from the couch she was sitting in, then walked over to her daughter and hugged her. Rio spoke soothing words into her daughter's ear. Luckily for Rio, no one else heard her. Well, except maybe Dumon. But the words Rio was probably saying are understandable. Dumon too, despite despising Hades right now, hated seeing his own daughter suffer by the hands of what used to be her boyfriend. He too, walked over to Tethys and Rio, and he too, joined in on the hug. Mizar and Heather glanced at Dumon, Rio and Tethys, then they glanced each other. Then finally, glanced back at the T.V. screen.

"This duel is over. Hades is down to 600 life points and is facing an Earthbound Immortal." Mizar noted, clapping. Vector nodded in agreement. Then he frowned.

"Wait, if Hades is losing, then…" Vector began, adjusting his shirt with his hands. Mizar glanced at Vector out of curiosity.

"Then what?" he asked.

"Would that mean his soul belongs to that spider?" Caesar piped up. Vector turned to face his blonde haired nephew. He shook his head.

"No." Vector replied. "It means, he's either holding back, or struggling. Or both." Neptune put a hand to his chin, questioning what Vector just said.

"So he is... throwing the duel?" Neptune pondered. Vector shook his head.

"I'm not sure." he admitted. Neptune stared at the screen for a few moments before turning his head back to face Vector.

"Roman is trying to make him use all the Darkness in his heart." Neptune noted, looking at Vector to see if he was correct. Vector only nodded, proving Neptune's point.

"It seems that is the case." Vector agreed.

"Well, hopefully he gets destroyed instead." Mizar said, agreeing with everyone else's statements.

Back at the volcanic island wasteland, Hades still laid on his back, groaning. Roman just chuckled darkly at the sight of Hades weak form.

"Hades, pain is weakness, not strength. The only way to win is to use the power within you." Roman told the teen. Hades lifted his head up slowly. He had scorch marks on his cheeks, ass well as gashes.

"What...do you mean by that Roman?" Hades asked as he attempted to stand up.

"Give into your hate and anger. Use the Darkness in your heart. Let it control you!" Roman shouted in a somewhat manipulative tone. Hades' green eyes widened.

 _Now I know why I keep losing!_ he thought. _I'm the weak Light to win! Well, that WILL change. Right now!_ Hades stood up fully, a dark aura began to flow around him. At the sight of the dark aura surrounding Hades, Roman sneered to himself.

 _Good, boy!_ Roman thought with dark glee spewing into that thought. _Use your anger as your fueler. Your hatred as your weapon!_ Hades then proceeded to place his hand atop his deck.

"Alright Roman, you wanted to see power? Let me show you power! I draw!" A dark aura appeared onto the card itself as he drew it.

(Hades' hand: 6 cards). Once he added the card to his hand, he grinned at what he drew.

 _This is the exact card I needed!_ Hades thought to himself. He grabbed the card from his hand and inserted it into his spell/trap card zone.

"First I'll activate Burial from a Different Dimension to return the Handmaiden you banished two turns ago." Hades began. Roman watched with interest. But, he could tell Hades wasn't done. Well, mostly because Hades activated the spell card Rekindling. Roman nodded as the five fire-burning monsters arose from the graveyard.

(Laval Magma Cannoneer x2, level 4, attack: 1700, defense: 200. Laval Volcano Handmaiden x3, level 1, attack/defense: 100. Hades's hand: 4 cards). Roman just smirked.

"Intriguing." Roman mused. "What else do you have planned for me? Hope it's good." Hades' lips curled into an evil smile.

"Oh, I got plenty "treats" for you!" Hades shot back at Roman in reply to Roman's question. Hades raised his right arm up. "I now tune my level 1 Handmaiden with my level 4 Cannoneer in order to Synchro Summon T.G. Hyper Librarian!" Roman watched with interest as the bright green pillar flashed, revealing the tome-reading magician.

(T.G. Hyper Librarian, level 5, attack: 2400, defense: 1800). Roman clapped out of impressiveness.

"I must say Hades, I'm impressed." Roman grinned. "Show me more!" Hades only grinned in reply.

"With pleasure!" Hades retorted. "I'll tune my level 1 Handmaiden with my level 4 Cannoneer once again in order Synchro Summon Laval Dual Slasher!" Another green pillar of light emerged onto the field. This time it revealed a lava covered warrior.

(Laval Dual Slasher, level 5, attack: 2400, defense: 200). Hades grinned as his tome-reading magician glowed. Roman was about to ask what was going on, but Hades answered Roman's unasked one.

"You see, when I successfully Synchro Summon, I can draw 1 card from my deck." Hades explained as he drew a card from his deck, granting him to possess 5 cards in his hand. Roman smiled at Hades behavior.

 _He's going all in with his moves._ Roman thought. _Perfect. That's exactly what Master Yj wants._ Hades grabbed another card from his hand and placed it in the monster zone of his duel disk.

"I special summon the level 1 monster Boost Warrior to my field in defense mode since there is a tuner monster on my side of the field." Hades explained as the volcanic-armored warrior emerged onto the field in a defensive stance.

(Boost Warrior, level 1, attack: 300, defense: 200. Hades's hand: 4 cards). Roman expected another Synchro, and to his (not surprised) look, he was right. Hades began to tune his last level 1 Handmaiden with his Boost Warrior, releasing a level 2 Synchro monster from his Extra Deck.

"Rise, Formula Synchron!" Hades declared with Darkness spewing from his tone. Roman watched as a toy car emerged out of the green pillar of light. The toy emerged next to Dual Slasher.

(Formula Synchron, level 2, attack: 200, defense: 1500). Hades grinned as Formula Synchron and the tome-magician glowed green together. Roman watched intent and interest as Hades drew more cards from his deck, granting him 6 cards in his hand. Once he had added the said two cards, he lifted his head slightly so he was staring at Roman. His green eyes flashed black for a moment, then they reverted back to normal.

"Now Roman, witness my power!" Hades roared as his rage consumed him and his voice. "I tune my level 2 Formula Synchron with two other level 5 Synchro monsters! Go, Delta Accel Synchro! Arise, Dark Laval Volcanic Abyss Dragon!" The ground between the duelists began to rumble. Eventually, it split open, revealing the Delta Accel Synchro monster in all of its glory. Once it landed on Hades' field, it roared at Roman and his Uru. Uru hissed in response.

Back at Temple Dragos' T.V. room, Vector, Dumon and Mizar just stared in horror.

"H-He summoned-?!" Vector began.

"A Doom Bringer!" Mizar and Dumon finished Vector's sentence at the same time. Rio and Heather turned away from the screen. Not even Tethys looked back at the screen.

Back at the dueling grounds, Hades's dark black aura began to consume him even more than it did earlier, Roman began to clap again.

"Marvelous Hades!" Roman applauded. "I am most impressed!" Hades only sneered in agreement. Roman continued to speak towards Hades.

"Now, a show for me. Can you handle a Doom Bringer in a duel?" Roman stated. Hades only nodded as his lips curled into a smirk.

"The thing is Roman, I've already won." Hades laughed. At this, Roman's purplish-black eyes widened slightly.

"What do you mean?" Roman asked, not sure what Hades meant.

"Wait and see in three turns." Hades said in a deep, dark, demonic tone. Despite Roman being a fearless being, he actually felt...afraid of Hades right now. He shook his head.

 _All part of the plan._ He thought.

"Hades, your Darkness just changed the course of this duel. See the power, now all you need to do is forget all those fools at the Temple. That includes Tethys, the daughter of Booknerd." Said in a manipulative tone. Hades released a dark laugh.

"The Temple was a prison and as for Tethys, she was nothing but a barrier that held me back from getting this power." Hades said in his new, deep, dark voice. Roman clapped his hands once again.

"Good then." Roman sneered. "Now tell me, since your real name has the Light on you, I think it's time we changed that." Hades cocked his head to the side.

"Oh? And what name would that be?" Hades asked Roman. At the moment that question, Roman's lips curled.

"You shall be called...Shadow Priest." Roman replied with malice in his voice. Hades clenched his fists. His face began to warp into something unrecognizable. His usual green eyes turned black. As for his normal attire, that changed into black robes. He even had a hood behind his head. (He had no need for wearing the hood now). He observed his new attire. Even Roman was impressed.

"You are fulfilling your Destiny Hades." Roman said after a few moments. Hades eventually raised his head to look at the invisible camera that was the Temple's T.V. screen.

"I hope you are watching this, Barian fools!" Hades shouted at the invisible camera. "And if you are, I'd like to tell you something. The Hades Darson you once knew is _gone_! I, Shadow Priest, shall rid the world of you lot! And once I do, Yj's World of Peace will arise from the ashes of this pathetic war! Ahahahahaha!" His newly acquired demonic laugh echoed throughout the island and through the invisible camera.

At the Temple, Tethys was bawling like a baby. And who could blame her? She lost her best friend, (and lover) to the Darkness of his heart. But, she could sense a very _small_ spark of Light within Hades. Only, it was fading fast. Soon, it'll be gone, and only Darkness will be contaminating his once pure, good, heart. Tethys called out to him, despite Vector and Mizar's silent protests.

"Hades, stop!" Tethys shouted to him. "Why do this?" Hades looked up at Tethys face. His lips curled into an evil smirk.

"Tethys, I know you're hearing this. Your pain is a weakness. And those fools make you WEAK! You're nothing compared to me!" he shouted at the camera. Tethys felt like running out the room at that point. But, she didn't. She decided to cry into her skirt. Rio just looked at her daughter with sadness written over her face. Vector just clenched his fists in anger. Hades continued to laugh as the fools couldn't find words to say to him.

"You foolish Barians are in the way of peace!" Hades-no, Shadow Priest vowed. "I _will_ crush all of you with new obtained power. Even if it's the last thing I do!" None of the former Barians could reply to such hatred.

 _So, Hades is truly...gone?_ Tethys thought with sadness. _Why? Why him?_

To be continued...

 **0713MM: So, it seems Hades been transformed into a darkened version of himself. The Shadow Priest. Now, he will becomes Yj's new toy. Heh heh.**

 **Yj: Ahahaha! Yes, a new toy to play with!**

 **0713MM: XD.**

 **Roman: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Read and review if you wish.**

.


	7. Chapter 7

**0713MM: So, it seems the Darkness has fully consumed Hades.**

 **Roman: Indeed.**

 **Tethys: Hades... No!**

 **0713MM: I don't own Yj, ZEXAL, nor the villains I chose for this story. Anyway, chapter start.**

Chapter 7: Awakening of the Darkness within, Part 2

Tethys couldn't help but cry. She feels she has lost everything. What brought her back to reality was her mother calming her down by saying "It's okay". Even Dumon tried, but Rio seemed to be doing a much better job. Tethys rubbed her eyes and brushed her blue bangs out her face. Neptune just clenched his fists in anger.

"Argh! That fool doesn't deserve the emotion of love after what he did to _us_!" Neptune roared. Tethys turned to face her brother, as did Rio. She shook her head at him in disapproval.

"Neptune, not a good time to say that." Dumon pointed out, glancing at Tethys out of concern. Neptune on the other hand, crossed his arms.

"But, he's no longer Hades. He is the Shadow Priest." Neptune shot back. Dumon only closed his eyes.

"Oh, and you wouldn't feel what Tethys feels right now if it was Helen that was acting like that?" Dumon inquired, pointing at the T.V., and the Shadow Priest. Neptune realized what he did, he lowered his head in shame.

"Sorry. But if Hades hadn't committed treason, we would all be safe." Neptune said, walking toward the couch, thus sitting down on it.

"So this is a Doom Bringer." Mizar pointed out, trying to change the topic to something other than Hades/Shadow Priest.

"Well, it seems to be the key to Shadow Priests' victory." Vector noted. His sister nodded slowly, glancing at her still unconscious daughter out of concern. Vector glanced at his sister out of the similar concern.

"Heather, you alright? And did Helen wake up yet?" Vector asked her. Heather glanced at her brother. Her silver eyes were slightly dripping out tears.

"No, she hasn't." Heather replied as calmly as she could. Caesar glanced up a his Uncle and Mother.

"Do you think Marik sent her to the Shadow Realm?" Caesar asked. Heather wagged her right index finger at her son.

"Don't. Joke. Like that." she said in a warning tone.

"I am not joking. Marik has a history on doing that. I saw the duel. Marik did use Shadow Magic.." Caesar replied. Heather's face contorted with rage. Not at Caesar's innocence, but at Marik did to _her_ and _Mizar's_ daughter, Helen.

"Caesar, change the topic, now. " Vector said, turning back towards the duel on the screen. Instead of replying, Caesar shut his trap and watched the duel as well.

 _This room is full of tension. Maybe I should leave sooner._ Vector thought to himself.

Back to the duel on the volcanic island...

"Shadow Priest, your dragon is impressive. But, can it defeat an Earthbound Immortal?" Roman questioned. The Shadow Priests' lipped curled into a sneer.

"Who says I need to attack?" Shadow Priest asked in a dark voice. Roman just chuckled in response.

"Well, if you think I am going to wait three turns, think again." Roman remarked. Shadow Priest laughed darkly.

"Well, you'll have to, because I play the continuous spell, Laval Bombardment!" Shadow Priest announced as he inserted the card.

"Enlighten me." Roman stated. Shadow Priest grinned.

"With pleasure." The Priest replied. "You see, I can target 1 monster on your field. Once I do, I banish it, then you take damage equal to its attack power." Roman's eyes widened in surprise.

"It does what?" The Shadow Priest just chuckled with darkness.

"In other words, your spider is...terminated and your life points are paying the price." Shadow Priest grinned. "Oh, and that's all the card does. By giving up all but 1 of my life points, I take no damage less than or equal to the attack of the monster I banished from your field!" The spell card shot out fire chains at Uru. Uru hissed in pain as a portal appeared below him. The chains pulled him down into it. And after that happened, the chains appeared again, piercing Roman straight in the chest. He cried out in agony.

(Shadow Priest's LP: 600 - 599 = 1. Roman's LP: 4000 - 3800 = 200).

The island begins to sink even faster as there feet were now in water. But, it was no ordinary water. It was the Shadow Priests' dark power contaminating it, turning the river into a darkened river. Roman glanced at it. Despite him having the advantage the first half of the duel, he began to realize that with that level 12 Synchro on Shadow Priests' field, he had 3 turns to get the card he needed to win. If he doesn't draw the card he needs by then, Dark Laval Volcanic Abyss Dragon will automatically end the duel via its win condition effect. Instead of getting frustrated, Roman began to laugh.

"Hahaha!" Roman laughed. "Most impressive I must admit." The Shadow Priest only grinned.

"Thank you." Shadow Priest smirked. "And with that, I'll end my turn." Roman glanced down at his deck. This was the beginning of the end of this "test". He needed to win. Although, Yj didn't place any consequences on him for losing this duel either. Roman just smiled at Shadow Priests' monster with interest. He began to clap.

"I must say, I'm impressed that you managed to control the Doombringer with little to no trouble." Roman complemented. Only, the Shadow Priest scoffed at the compliment.

"Oh please, you haven't seen nothing yet." Shadow Priest replied coldly.

"Well, I am about to show you the power of a Dark Signer." Roman declared with his spider mark on his arm glowed bright. Shadow Priest watches with interest. Roman drew his next card from his deck.

"I draw. And I activate another Foolish Burial, sending my Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu from my deck to the graveyard." Hades chuckled to himself.

"Two more turns." Shadow Priest muttered to himself as Roman sent the Hummingbird to the graveyard, thus that ended Roman's turn. Shadow Priest laughed.

"How sad." Shadow Priest taunted. "My move. Draw!" Roman watched with interest as Hades set 1 more card and ended his turn. That surprised Roman a bit.

 _Why didn't he attack me?_ Roman thought.

"Whatever. My turn, draw!" Roman drew the next card from his deck.

(Roman's hand: 1 card). Roman glanced at the card he drew with interest. Shadow Priest waited for Roman to continue.

"I activate Zombie Hands' effect from my hand." Roman declared. "By discarding it from my hand and removing Zombie Master from my deck from play, I can add Mezuki from my deck to my hand. Shadow Priest grunted out of annoyance.

"What's wrong? Scared Shadow Priest?" Roman taunted. Shadow Priest shrugged.

"Me? Scared?" Shadow Priest replied with malice. "Hah! Only weak people like friends and "heroes" get scared." Roman chuckled in agreement.

"Correct." Roman applauded. "Let me see if can handle the Hummingbird." At that, Shadow Priest laughed.

"Of course I can." Shadow Priest retorted. Roman scoffed in amusement.

"I am going defeat you before your three turns are up." Roman declared." Mezuki will show you how." Shadow Priest laughed.

"That is, if I attack it." Shadow Priest retorted. "If I remember correctly, you set him facedown. All I need to do is end my turn, then, your last turn will begin." Roman didn't realize it until Shadow Priest said it.

 _He's right!_ Roman thought. _I need Mezuki in the graveyard to revive the Hummingbird._ Shadow Priest grinned as he set another card.

"I end my turn." Shadow Priest laughed. Roman glanced down at his deck.

"I draw!" Roman declared. "I set one card facedown and end my turn." At this point, Dark Laval Volcanic Abyss Dragon began to glow. Shadow Priest laughed evilly and darkly, at the same time.

"Since you failed to destroy this monster by your 3rd End Phase." Does a fake tear with his finger. "I win the duel! Hahahaha! Attack him, with Dark Flame!" Dark Laval Abyss Dragon did his order.

"Shadow Priest, I may have lost, but I was ordered to not go 100% full power on you." Roman replied as the attack connected, depleting Roman's LP to 0.

(Roman's LP: 200 -200 = 0. **WINNER: SHADOW PRIEST** ). Roman just smirked as he looked up at the copter flying around the circumference of the island.

"You passed the test, and now the Doombringers are yours to command." Roman spoke to the Shadow Priest. The Priest only laughed darkly as the helicopter began to land behind the two duelists. A tall man, stepped out of the hatch as it lowered. His hood was down went he approached Roman and the newly formed Shadow Priest.

"Excellent work Roman." The man grinned as he applauded. "I must say, this Darkness is strong. Perhaps it exceeds my own. Which in itself is impressive." Shadow Priest stared at the newcomer.

"You look familiar." Shadow Priest said in thought, trying to remember who this person was. Then it dawned on him. White lab coat, cloak, and blue eyes. "You're...Yj, correct?" To this the man nodded.

"You remember me, Shadow Priest? Good, because you're officially are forgiven by Neo Future City.." Yj said putting out his hand. Shadow Priest stared at Yj's outstretched hand, not sure what to do. Yj just laughed before continuing.

"Shadow Priest, you are now one with the Darkness. And that means it's time to get revenge of the Barians." At the mention of the Barians, Shadow Priest accepted the handshake.

"Very well Yj." Shadow Priest replied.

"The information about Yen and Michelle has saved many people in the City." Yj continued with manipulative tone, which seemed to seep its way into The Shadow Priests' mind. WHile that sunk in, Yj continued.

"I believe you're the only one I see fit to capture them." Yj pointed out. At the mention of an assignment, the Shadow Priest grinned evilly.

"Very well, Master Yj." Shadow Priest obliged. Yj smirked, then continued speaking.

"I will grant you all resources needed." Yj walked back toward his helicopter, with Roman in tow. Shadow Priest followed shortly after. After that, the invisible camera turned off.

At the Temple…

Tethys was bawling, Dumon, Mizar and Vector were fuming, Heather was trying to get Helen to wake up, and Rio was soothing Tethys. Caesar and Neptune were furious with there former friend as well.

"Hades...that turncoat just sold his soul to the devil. Aka, Yj." Neptune snarled out of rage. Even Mizar pounded the couch armrest.

"Foolish idiot!" Mizar roared.

"This must be stopped. Even if Hades must pay with his life." Caesar snarled in agreement with his father.

"Don't be reckless. We just saw Hades join Yj and his goons. Even if it's hard for me to believe, they are from the past. They are stronger than Don Thousand." Dumon said, warning Caesar. At this point, Vector had enough. He stood up from the couch, went to his room, rummaged through his closet to find his D-Pad, which had his deck in it.

"So, you're leaving already?" His sister said as she approached him. Vector turned to face Heather. He shivered at the bandages on her right side. He was also shivering because her right eye was...well, gone. Vector gave a nod.

"Yes, I am." He whispered softly. Heather shook her head.

"You promised you'd leave after the harvest." Heather reminded him. Vector scowled at the reminder.

"Well, plans have changed, Hades just blew my last nerve." Vector shot back quietly. "I'm going to stop Yj's dark and evil plans once and for all. Tonight, I leave. And no one will stop me. Not even you, sister."

"What if another one comes?" Heather asked, worried. "We were lucky Helen survived. What if one of the others don't survive?" Vector turned, thus smiled at his sister.

"They won't strike twice in the same day." Vector pointed out. "That'd be pointless. I'm going to strike against them myself." At the mention of that, Heather covered her mouth.

"But this is not average villain group! We only know three of them! I would put my money on there being more." Heather whispered back to Vector. But apparently, that only made Vector want to do this mission by himself even more.

"Well if there are more, I will meet them before they get here." Vector told his sister. Heather couldn't help but embrace her brother.

She began to cry softly into his shoulder.

"Please don't go by yourself." She cried softly. "Let one of us come with you." Vector released his sister from the hug she gave him. He shook his head in disapproval.

"Sorry Heather, no one else can come with me. This must be done on my own." Vector told her. All Heather could do was stand there as Vector returned to his room. She began to cry softly again. After a few short minutes, she returned to the T.V. room, where pretty much everyone was yelling at each other.

" _I see fate has you all fighting over which one is the most corrupt._ " A voice rang out from of the Temple. No one seemed to have noticed. Well, except Vector. Who only clenched his fists.

 _Yj…_ Vector thought. _Your madness ends here!_

" _Fate says Mizar will face the Darkness."_ A hooded figure said, sitting at a table behind the group. Mizar turned around to face the hooded figure. The hood was white, which made Mizar growl.

"I know you." Mizar spoke. "You're Teller. Right?" The Teller chuckled.

"Yes, but questions I am not answering, Allow me to show you the Light." The Teller said.

 **0713MM: So, the "Teller" has emerged to face someone out of the group. Who will it be? Guess we'll find out in chapter 8!**

.


	8. Chapter 8

**0713MM: Heyllo! Here comes chapter 8! Things are about to get even more interesting. Chapter 10 shall be the 3rd duel of this story. Heh, you thought it'd be chapter 9, but nope. Chapter 10 will be the 3rd duel of the series.**

 **Vector: Yj will be getting another new deck. I would tell you fans, but that'd be...spoilers. Hehe.**

 **Yj: Indeed. (laughs).**

 **Rio: 0713MM doesn't own Yj, nor any of the other villains he is using in this story. Yj belongs to his friend, and the other villains belong to their respective owners.**

 **Heather: (smiles sadly). Chapter start.**

Chapter 8

"Milzar, your fate is clouded with Darkness and pain." Teller pointed out, flipping cards on the table. "Is that true Milzar?" As the white hooded man began to flip another card. Mizar scoffed in disgust. At that however, the Teller just kept flipping more cards.

"Well since you won't answer; I will show you the Light." The Teller smirked under his white hood as the hooded man stood up from the chair he was sitting in. Mizar just stared the hooded man.

"Destiny will see you all fall." Teller said as he walked down the hall, where Vector's room was located.

 _There's no turning back now._ Vector thought to himself as he exited his room with his bag over his shoulder and put a mask over his face. LIttle did he know that Teller was coming his way. Eventually, the twosome bumped into each other.

"So, you must be Vector? Do you really think Fate is on your side?" Teller asked, knowing what Vector was thinking. At that question, Vector just scoffed.

"Perhaps it is, perhaps it isn't." Vector replied coolly. Teller just chuckled.

"The cards say your road will end if you chose this path." Teller smirked under his hood as he talked. Vector just smirked.

"Says who? You?" Vector asked. Teller couldn't help but keep smirking.

"Yes." Teller smirked again. "Your past will catch up with you. Just be careful where you step." Vector brushed the warning away. Teller smirked as he opened a portal, disappearing from the Temple Just then, Heather emerged from the doorway. By the look on her face,she heard every word that the Teller said to Vector. She had her hands on her hips as she stared at Vector wearing his mask that'll disguise him. Vector on the other hand, raised his hands up in defeat.

"What is it Heather? I am going, and there's nothing you can do to change my mind." Vector told her. Heather could only smile, tears fell down her eyes. Vector walked past her and looked back to say one last thing

"I will survive and defeat Yj and his goons, even if Hades wants to play villain now." Vector told her as he brushed his orange bangs out of his purple eyes. With that, and no other words to be spoken by the two siblings, he walked down the hallway and toward the back door. So no one would notice him leaving.

 _Hope Teller is wrong because Sartorius is never wrong._ Vector thought as he exited through the back door.

Back at the TV room, everyone was calming down from their previous argument about Hades becoming a villain. Heather walked in and headed over to her daughter, who was resting on the couch. Heather touched her daughter's' hand.

 _Please wake up soon._ A worried Heather thought.

In Helen's subconsciousness…

 _Helen began to run through the through the valleys, trying to avoid the flames of the Winged Dragon of Ra. She turned her head around to face the almighty beast in terror. She noticed Yami Marik was riding the dragon. His laughter echoed through the valleys. Because of his insanity, Helen turned back around and kept running. Eventually, she became too tired to continue, so she stopped. She turned around again, only to see the Winged Dragon coming ever so closer to her. She screamed in terror as the flames began to come closer. But, they never touched her. Mostly because she got transported to another room._

 _ **Am I inside the Yilaster of Darkness' conference room?**_ _Helen thought to herself. She glanced at the other members in the room. Most of them were laughing. At something, she couldn't tell. When she glanced at what laid at Yj's feet made her want to scream again. But, she covered her mouth to ensure that she didn't. What she saw was her Uncle's' body, blood seeped out of her Uncle's cracked neck. She knew he was dead the moment she looked at the body. Yj raised an arm up to some camera, but Helen couldn't tell._

" _Consider Vector-boy's death a warning to you all!" Yj's voice boomed throughout the room. Helen wanted to do something, but she knew she couldn't. Eventually, she felt herself slipping away from the nightmare and into reality. She heard the worried voice of her mother as she began to wake up._

"Helen! Helen!" Helen opened her eyes slowly, only to see the look of her worried mother. Heather's left silver eye gazed down at her daughter's blue eyes. Dumon wiped his brow of sweat. (Arguing does take a lot out of you). Mizar moved some blonde hair out of his face. Caesar glanced at his sister with worry printed on his features.

"Sister, what happened to you?" Caesar asked. "You have sweat trickling down your face." Heather only turned away, hiding her face from everyone. Heather looked down at her daughter. Heather covered her mouth she noticed her daughter was shivering. Not from sickness, but from fear.

"Sweetie, what really happened in that...dream of yours?" Heather inquired. Helen glanced back up at her mother. She had tears falling out of her eyes.

"Well, I saw Yj and his cronies laughing at something." Heather raised her left eyebrow.

"Oh? And what were they laughing at?" It was her father this resisted the urge not to cry. But, before she could say anything to reply to the question bestowed upon her, Caesar interjected.

"Helen, Hades has turned against us." Caesar told her. Helen only laughed half-heartedly.

"Yes I know." She replied. "As to answer you father, they were laughing at…"

 _How can I tell them that it was Vector I saw lying on the ground dead?_ Helen thought. _I mean, despite father not liking him very much, they are still friends, I think._

"Well? What were they laughing at?" This question was asked by Dumon. At this point, Helen couldn't help but to cry. Heather glared at Dumon slightly for his...demandingness. At that glare, Dumon raised his hands up in surrender.

"They were laughing at...Vector." Helen replied softly. Mizar only clenched his fists with rage seeping out of them.

"That fool!" Mizar roared as he punched the wall behind him, thus cracking it. "He should've had us go with him!" Dumon only closed his eyes.

"Of course he'd do something like that." Dumon said, his eyes still closed. Heather just closed her left eye, a few tears fell down it and onto the floor.

"Teller."' Heather muttered.

"What about Teller?" Heather glanced at everyone around her. The last person she glanced at was Rio, who like always, is wearing her skirt. (Well, she is because she has no job no more. Neither does Dumon. Because of the...incident 3 years prior).

"Teller is Sartorius." Heather replied. Dumon and Rio said nothing, while Mizar clenched his fists. "And he's the one who told Vector that his road will end by going to the City." Dumon wanted to laugh at Teller's real name, but a glare from Miss Rio stopped him from doing so. The look Miss Rio gave her husband was the "Heather is serious" look. Dumon only scowled, but he said nothing in response. Rio shrugged as Heather continued to stand there.

"Well?" Mizar chimed in. "Are we going to stop Vector or what?" Heather lowered her head.

"No." she muttered. "We are not." Mizar whirled around to face his wife with concern on his face.

"What do you mean, no?" Mizar inquired. "He could be walking to his death!" Heather began to shed tears.

"I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen." Heather cried. Helen stood up and limped over to her mother, thus hugging her. Heather accepted her daughter's hug. Caesar joined into the hug as well. So did Mizar, despite being much of a hugger. Eventually, Rio and Dumon hugged their kids as well.

 _Brother…_ Heather thought, a few tears fell down her face as she hugged her family. _Please, be careful and return safely…_

As Vector made it towards the City's Gates', some guards noticed his approach, in doing so, they raised their weapons up.

"Halt!" One said. "What is your business doing here?" Vector only smirked in amusement. And before the guards could fight back, Vector began to knock them out with his hand-to-hand combat. Within 5 minutes, both guards were knocked out and unconscious. Vector smirked at them in pity as he pick-pocketed their key cards so he could access the inside of the City, and the main headquarters of the City itself.

 _Time to foil Yj's plans._ Vector thought as he strided further into the City.

The helicopter eventually returned to its rightful place at the headquarters helicopter pad. Yj, Roman and Shadow Priest stepped out of the copter, landing at the ground level to the headquarters top, where the conference room is. The threesome went inside and took the elevator to the conference room in silence. I mean, what could they possibly talk about? Once they made it to the top floor, the threesome stepped out of the elevator, to be greeted by the other members of the Yilaster of Darkness. Rex hand shook their newest member.

"Congratulations on joining our ranks." Rex smirked at the Shadow Priest. Shadow Priest nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Rex." Shadow Priest grinned with malice. Rex only nodded, as if to say: "You're welcome". Roman and Shadow Priest stepped aside as Yj walked in between them and heading to the head of the table. Shadow Priest sat on the other end of the table, next to Roman and Dartz. Yj pressed a button on the table, which in turn, enabled everyone to look at what was going on outside. Most of their guard patrol was knocked out by some masked man. Most of them didn't recognize him. However, what gave this masked man away was his carrot colored hair. Shadow Priest growled in slight rage.

"Vector…" he muttered. Dartz and Roman glanced at Shadow Priest with the "Are you sure?" Look. Shadow Priest rolled his eyes as if to say: "Yes". Yj watched Vector with an intriguing look.

"Interesting." Yj mused to himself. "It seems Vector is stronger than I thought." Shadow Priest glanced at Yj. Yj glanced back at Shadow Priest. A smirk appeared on his lips.

"I think it'd be only fair if we allowed our newest member Shadow Priest here to capture Vector and bring him before me." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"This assignment will show if Hades is completely consumed by Darkness." Antimony spoke up, just to make sure he wasn't forgotten about.

"Why not make it a 3 for 1 deal?" Dartz inquired. "Yen and Michelle still are within the walls of the City." Yj grinned with malice at what Dartz suggested.

"Yes. Think about how the people of this City will love us if we catch and kill all three of them!" Yami Marik laughed darkly.

"That would serve in our best interest, the cards say." Sartorius agreed, flipping cards on the table. Yj chuckled, then turned to face the newest member of their group.

"Shadow Priest, think you handle that? Destroy your treasonous parents and Mad Prince Vector; to save the City." Yj told Shadow Priest, opening the map hologram of the City. The map had three dots to track their targets. Yj gestured to the 3 dots on the holo map of the area.

"Shadow Priest, see these dots? Those are DNA Trackers for finding enemies of the people." Yj explained. Shadow Priest nodded

"So, I can use these to find my treasonous parents and Vector the Mad Prince?" Shadow Priest asked.

Yj nodded before turning around and walking to his throne. Shadow Priest gave a respectful bow to Yj before speaking

"Thank you, Master Yj." Shadow Priest sneered under his hood. "I shall bring them before you for execution." Yj sat upon his throne after Shadow Priest finished his vow, so to speak.

"Bring Vector to us and your parents to the prison under the control of Commander Tanker." Shadow Priest, as did everyone else in the room, cocked their heads to the side, confused.

"Who's he?" Antimony finally decided to ask Yj. Yj grinned maliciously at the question.

"The most cruelest jailor in the City. He was the person who got Jake and Serena to give us the location of the Temple." Yj replied. "He will get them to spill the beans."

Shadow Priest bowed to Yj, and everyone else in the room, then walked out of the conference room; heading for the elevator, bringing him down to the first level of the building. Eventually, he found the main entrance door, thus pushing it aside, and heading outside.

Vector was walking down the street leading to the HQ of the Yilaster of Darkness, however, a voice called him out.

"Vector!" Vector begins to whirl around, trying to find who shouted his name.

"Who's there?" Vector demanded.

"Vector tell me, are you stupid? Or do just want to die?" The voice called back. Vector began to twist and turn, trying to find who was speaking to him.

"You thought you could stop this. But you're wrong. Again." The voice continued. Vector zeroed his eyes in on the rooftop directly, noticing a hooded figure.

"You're coming with me; like or not. Mad Prince." Vector just narrowed his eyes.

"Before I do any such thing, who the hell are you?!" Vector demanded in a shouting tone. The hooded figure just laughed darkly.

"The one who threw you into the shed and escaped the Temple." the hooded figure grinned. Vector's purple eyes felt like they were going to escape their sockets.

"You remember me now?" The hooded figure said as several guards surrounded Vector, pointing their guns at him; in stun mode. The hooded figure leapt down to the ground, his cloak swishing when he touched the ground with black clad boots.

"Say my name, Vector." the hooded figure said as the guards pointed their guns at Vector's chest. Vector began to choke on the words.

"And if I don't say your name?" He asked. Shadow Priest laughed darkly.

"Then I shall these guards to fire." Shadow Priest said in a warning tone. The guards held their finger on the triggers, prepared to shoot. Vector had to figure something out to the guards' attention off of him. Shadow Priest pointed at Vector.

"Fire!" He commanded. The guards pulled the trigger, thus firing. Unfortunately, instead of hitting Vector, they hit a wall. Shadow Priest growled.

"Where the hell did he go?" Shadow Priest demanded. Before the guards could figure out what happened, their commander was on the ground.

"Don't think I'm out yet, _Hades_." Vector pointed out, snarling on the Shadow Priests' true identity.

"You really want to die, don't you?" Shadow Priest gritted his teeth as he whirled his body around to face Vector standing before him. Shadow Priests' black eyes glowed, release the Protector.

"Protector, deal with him." Shadow Priest commanded as he began to stand up slowly. Vector looked at it with horror as the ghost began to grip his neck. Eventually, after a short period, Vector fell into unconsciousness. Shadow Priest stared down at the now blacked out Vector, who was now on the hard stone ground.

"Well Mad Prince, looks like your road will soon end at the hands of Yj. Shadow Priest stated, with a few dark laughs escaping his throat here and there. A guard walked up to the Shadow Priests' side.

"Sir, we've located the other 2 and should we bring this scum to Tanker?" The guard that walked up to him asked. Shadow Priest turned to face the guard. He shook his head.

"No." was his reply. "I'll be personally delivering Vector here to Yj." The guards nodded, then marched away in the direction of the other 2 roamers. Shadow Priest went down on one knee, staring down at the pale faced Vector.

"You will be brought to Master Yj himself." Shadow Priest muttered. "He'll be _pleased_ to see you. Hahahahaha!"

 **0713MM: And, that does it for chapter 8! As for the "Commander Tanker", he is a reference to my Yugioh Live Action Series I plan to do when I have enough money and resources to make it a reality!**

 **Rio: (smiles). Indeed.**

 **Heather: Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**0713MM: Heyllo! I welcome you chapter 9! :)**

 **Yj: Heh heh heh, indeed.**

 **Tanker: In this chapter, Vector is brought to Master Yj, along with Yen and Michelle Darson. But those two are brought to me next chapter though. (laughs darkly). Oh well.**

 **Yj: (sneers). 0713MM doesn't own me, nor the villains he chose. Yj belongs to my friend, while the other villains belong to their respective creators.**

 **0713MM: Chapter start.**

Chapter 9

"Wake up ." A hooded figure demanded as light flashed and focused on a bounded Vector.

The hooded figure walked back to the judge position and took out a file as Vector woke up; enraged by all the events that have lead to this moment. "Spare me the talk and bring me to Yj Fudo." Vector snapped at the hooded figure. At this, the hood figure just pressed a button shocking Vector with painful dark lightning.

"Mr. Shadows, we are being quiet generous. I suggest you listen before you talk." the hooded figure replied with a hand on the button. Vector narrowed his eyes at the figure

"What are these chains? I can't use my powers?" Vector asked trying to escape. A man wearing a suit entered and answered.

"Those chains are from Barian World. To be precise, the chains were used to drain Nash of his power. We just upped them to drain your powers and block movement to your muscles." The suited man answer as he walked out the shadows to reveal his ID

"Commander Tanker, Head of Neo Future Armed Forces" Tanker said, putting his ID back in his pocket.

"Great, another common thug given too much power." Vector rolled his eyes in annoyance. The hooded figure pushed the button shocking Vector again.

"Why must Barian and Astral beings be so stubborn?" Tanker remarked as he walked to the hooded figure as he started to read out Vector's crimes.

"Vector Shadows the crimes against you are the following: Killing your parents, declaring war for power, attempted murder of Marin and Nash, releasing Don Thousand, murdering Girag, Alito, Rio and Dumon, and the biggest against Humanity, THE FAKE NUMBER PLAGUE!" The hooded figure pointed out frustrated from being in the presences of Vector.

"That was the past, it should not matter now. I have changed for the better!" Vector replied fiercely. Tanker just chuckled darkly

"Turning every person in the City into power for your mad grap for power over Yuma and Nash is unforgivable." Tanker snapped, punching Vector in the gut with the force of a train. Vector groaned from the pain. But he quickly recovered, gritting his teeth.

"You two don't scare me" Vector said, trying to hide the pain he was in. Than the hooded figure took off his hood

"Well, since you will not accept responsibility for your actions, I sentence you to a Shadow Duel with Yj." The judge man said, slamming his hammer on his desk.

"Yes, a perfect sentence. First I destroy him, then I'll destroy you, Rex Goodwin!" Vector screamed in anger. Tanker and a squad of troops walked up to Vector.

"Take him away." Tanker then placed a tracker mark on his face. "So we can make this criminal mastermind not to get away." Rex said, closing the file and walking into a portal.

"Where we are taking you will have no time to prepare for your duel. All you get is a punishment far worse than Death." Tanker noted as his troops dragged Vector away in the chains that made him a mere mortal. Vector passed out when Tanker injected him with needle filled with unknown liquid

At that moment, the News stations all over the world broke the news about Vector's arrest.

"Breaking News, coming from Neo Future City the man behind the fake number plague, Vector, has been caught by Neo Future City troopers; Judge Rex Goodwin has sentenced this criminal to a Shadow Duel with our Great Savior Yj himself! In other news,be on the lookout for two Barians named Yen and Michelle. They are believed to have been stealing supplies in the shopping area. If you see them, tell a trooper immediately." The citizens on the ground began to cheer, but two people on the sidelines watching the whole Breaking News gasped in horror.

"They caught Vector and know we are present. But how no one knows but….. " the first one whispered as they conversed to one another as the troops marched down the street led by a hooded figure.

"Remember, they were spotted around here. Tanker wants them alive and I want to be the one to deliver them." The hooded figure commanded. The troop saluted.

"Yes Sir!" The troops shouted. The hooded figure only laughed.

"Good. Now go and find them!" The hooded figure demanded. The troops saluted once again, then marched off.

"Who's that?" the second person asked, looking out from the corner they were hiding. The first one shrugged.

"I don't know maybe Yj. Either way, we should contact everyone back home?" The first person asked the second. The second nodded, then frowned.

"But if we do contact them, won't we just be caught instantly?" The second one inquired to the first. The first put a hand to their chin.

"Well, either we try to contact the Temple and get caught, or we get caught, and Minerva and Hades think we died." The first one replied, looking around to make sure no one heard him. The second one looked at the first with slightly watered eyes. The second the took the hood off the first and the second one did the same likewise.

"Yen, we can't stay here anymore." The second told Yen. Yen brushed his black hair out of his eyes.

"Agreed, but we need a way to tell Heather and the others what happened Michelle." Yen told her. Michelle nodded, wiping away tears from her eyes as she and Yen walked towards the back exit to the City.

"Well, I can tell them I got all 3 Barians in one day." A voice laughed.. As they were about to escape and dark portal appeared before them. Yen and Michelle stopped where they were, shocked to find out what came out of the dark portal.

"Hello you two." The Shadow of Yj grinned. "There's no escape. I have alerted my security. In a few short moments you'll be completely surrounded." Before either parent could reply, Yj's Shadow disappeared, along with the portal it came out of. In its place however, were guards and troopers marching up towards them and from behind them.

"Do not try to escape we have you cornered." The leader of the troopers said as the troops pointed their rifles and put them on stun mode.

"Boy boys, let's not be too hostile to these...guests." A hooded man walked up in between the troops, to which they stepped aside so their group could make his way to the front. Yen clenched his fists at the hooded man that stood before him and his wife.

" _You_!" Yen roared. "I heard a lot about you, Shadow Priest." Michelle glanced her husband, then back at the hooded man, known as Shadow Priest. The Shadow Priest just laughed.

"Yes,I know you too." Was the Shadow Priest's reply. "You're here to save Vector, right? Heh heh heh! It's too late for that!" Yen eyes widened with shock, and no anger whatsoever.

"No...No no no!" Yen fell to his knees. The rifles aimed at him, but Shadow Priest put a hand up, telling them to back off. Michelle kneeled down to Yen.

"What is it?" She asked. Shadow Priest laughed again, harshly this time.

"He realized he has failed." Shadow Priest answered, no emotion present in his voice. Michelle stared up at the Shadow Priests' black-green eyes.

"As did you Michelle." Shadow Priest continued before she could. Michelle shook her head.

"Impossible." She muttered. "We didn't fail anybody!" Shadow Priest just laughed.

"You did … You failed Minerva and your son Hades." Shadow Priest said, thrusting a clenched fist in the air.

Meanwhile, Tanker and his troops had dragged Vector down the stairs of the underground arena, where Master Yj waited. All Vector could do was groan in pain as he was dragged. Eventually, they made it to the bottom of the stairs. Once they did, Tanker threw Vector to the floor. Tanker then proceeded by walking over the control console, activating the duel arena, which rose out of the ground. After he did that, he walked up to Yj's throne, thus bowing.

"Master Yj, I have brought you Vector." Tanker told Yj. Yj just scowled, not turning his throne around.

"Yes I know." Yj replied, as if he knew Tanker had succeeded. "Gooood." At that point,Yj turned his throne chained Vector's feet to a fixed position in the arena, then he looked at Vector and punched him in the face to wake him up.

"Hey Tanker! What you inject me with?" Vector asked rubbing his neck. Tanker just kicked him in the ankle, forcing him to his knees. Tanker then dragged up Vectors' head so he could see Yj standing on the balcony.

"Vector Shadows, you really think by beating me you can prove the Barians are good?" Yj pointed out. Then Yj held up Vector's bag and took out the newspaper that was inside of it.

"I know this paper holds importance to your case against me." Yj said with flick of his wrist, the paper burnt into to ashes. Vector only stared down at the ashes, not too concerned. In fact, he just smirked.

"You may abuse me, you may insult me, but, you won't harm my friends, nor family anymore!" Vector shot at Yj. Yj on the other hand, laughed darkly.

"Friends and family, two things that make us weak. That's why I destroyed mine. And soon I will end your Barian kind. They will suffer and I will kill your sister, brother-in-law, niece and nephew" Yj shot back ,unleashing dark blast from his fingers at Vector, slamming him into the wall. Vector groaned as he fell to the floor. Yj leapt down from the balcony and walked up to the slumped Vector.

"Give up yet? Or must I must keep hurting you?" Yj asked menacingly. Vector raised his carrot head up, his purple eyes stared back at Yj's sharp blue. Vector suddenly began to laugh.

"Go ahead, keep hurting me." Vector taunted. "You'll gain nothing from it." Instead of blasting Vector again like he wanted, Yj knelt down and lifted Vector off the floor, then threw him onto the arena. When he landed, Vector felt him bite his own lip, hard. When he did and stood up, he wiped his lip, revealing blood on his fingertips.

"Vector, you can't last forever. So I am going to send Sartorius to go kill Caesar and Helen in there sleep." Yj sneered at Vector. Vector raised his head up again to stare at Yj, who was sitting on his throne again. Before Vector could speak, Yj continued. "Heh, perhaps I should broadcast your death to the Temple." Yj leaned to the right side of the throne, then pressed a few buttons. After that, an invisible camera appeared to the side of the arena, scanning the entire area. Yj then leaned back in his throne, then pressed a few more buttons on the left armrest. Which opened up the ground on the opposite side of the duel arena. What came out of the ground was Humanoid. Part Human, part Android. At this, Vector raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously Yj?" Vector asked, not amused. "I expected better of you. Other than being a famous scientist." Yj smirked at Vector's remark.

"It is true that I'm a famous scientist." Yj agreed. "But, I have created thing beyond anyone's imagination! This Android was created by Z-ONE's generosity." Vector just crossed his arms.

"You coward." Vector growled. He then raised his hand and pointed at Yj. "Get your sorry ass down here and duel me!" Yj just laughed at Vector's remark.

"Why? You are rusty as hell. The last time you dueled was against Nash. When you turned everyone into cards just for power. Prove your worthiness Vector Shadows." Vector snarled.

"Oh, I plan to!" Vector shot back. Yj just chuckled, then motioned his hand, releasing Vector from the chains that bound him.

"You won't be needing those anymore." Yj mused as the chains fell to the floor. Tanker piped up after witnessing what happened to Vector.

"Master Yj, I need attend to our new prisoners." Tanker spoke up. Yj just nodded, then waved him off.

"Very well." Yj told him. "You are dismissed." Tanker bowed, then proceeded to leave.

"Who'd you capture Tanker?!" Vector yelled at him as he attempted to leave. Tanker stopped, then turned his head slightly so he was looking at Vector.

"Yen and Michelle." He replied shortly. Vector just stared at the Commander with anger and hatred boiling inside of him. He couldn't speak, just watch as Tanker left the underground and back to the surface of the City. After Tanker left, Vector whirled around to face Yj, who was still sitting on his throne.

"Alright, that's enough you bastard!" Vector roared. "You're just as bad as I once was, if not worser! Get your ass down here! Stop hiding behind your cronies! Duel me!" Yj clapped at Vector's pathetic attempts to get him to duel.

"Excellent anger speech." Yj grinned. "But, your words are meaningless. Prove your worthy to duel me! By defeating this Android!" Vector only grinned as he took out his purplish-yellow D-Pad, clipped it onto his left arm, which had his deck already inserted. Yj's new Android activated his mechanical D-Pad.

"Challenge accepted." The Android said in a mechanical voice. (Well duh! It's an Android XD). Vector grinned at the machine.

"Heh. You're just a machine." Vector taunted. "You can't feel emotion, or pain." Yj laughed.

"Much like you Mad Prince Vector. Remember all the pain you caused your family and friends?" Yj shot back . Vector ignored the comment, thus drawing his 5 card starting hand. The Android did the same likewise. And not long after that, the AR Link activate and established itself..Yj watched with intent as his Android and Vector stared each other down.

"Duel!" The twosome declared. As for Yj, he watched as the duel began. He then looked up at the invisible camera.

 _I hope your watching Barian scum at the Temple._ Yj thought. _Because this last time you'll see Vector...again. Ahahaha!_

At the Temple's balcony, Minerva stared out towards the City. Tears had fallen out of her eyes. Her hair blew in her face because of the somewhat strong wind.

"Why is this happening to us?" Minerva muttered sadly to herself, since the rest of the group were inside discussing things. "I mean, is Yj racist or something? Why can't he just...leave us alone?" All Minerva could do was watch the City as she began to cry softly to herself.

 **0713MM: It seems Vector will either live, or die. (Of course, I already know what's going to happen).**

 **Heather: *runs away crying*.**

 **0713MM: Umm... *watches Heather run away*. Ignore her.**


	10. Chapter 10

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here comes chapter 10! As the title suggests, someone is going to die.**

 **Heather: (runs away to go and hide and cry).**

 **0713MM: Well then. I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh villains, they belong to their respective owners. I don't own Yj either. He belongs to my friend. Anyway, chapter start.**

Chapter 10: Death Duel

Yj continued to watch as Vector and his Android stared each other down. Vector gestured for the Android to go first. The Android accepted the first turn offer.

"Draw." his mechanical voice rang as he drew his 6th card with his right mechanical arm. Vector watched, and waited for the Android to make him move.

At the Temple, the group were watching what was about occur between Vector and the machine. Mizar scowled with sourness.

"Pah, Yj is being a coward." Mizar agreed with Vector's earlier words. "Using his technology to duel in his place. That's despicable." Heather nodded in agreement. Heck, even Dumon and Rio agreed. Tethys was still hugging her mother out of sadness. Rio didn't seem to mind at all. After all, she is Tethys' mother; of course she wouldn't mind. Neptune on the other hand, was clenching his fists out of rage. His jeans and shirt began to crinkle from his aggressive movements. Hell, even Caesar was furious. His sweatpants and shirt crinkled at his aggressive movements with his body as he thrusted himself around, hitting walls. Now normally, a parent wouldn't allow such behavior, especially from a 16 year-old, regardless of gender. But in this case, everyone was angry, so the parents let it slide. Heather could feels tears streaming down her face.

"I should've tried harder to stop him!" Heather cried. Mizar just nodded, not knowing exactly what to say. So, he just embraced her. Heather put her face into Mizar's shoulder and continued to cry. Helen and Caesar just looked at each other, not knowing what to do. So, they just continued to watch as the duel progressed on the T.V. screen.

Back at the underground arena in Neo Future City...

"Vector, you're not to going to return home alive. You know that, right?" Yj mocked. "Maybe you should have listened to Satorius and stayed home so I could have just planted a bomb and kill all of you at once." Vector just chuckled in amusement.

"Only a coward like you would take the easy way out." Vector retorted. Yj just laughed darkly in reply.

"Kinda like you!" Yj sneered as he sat upon his throne and began to watch as his best creation began observing his hand carefully and coming up with combos faster than any Human.

"Hmm, Yj your all talk and no game." Vector taunted. Yj just clenched his fists as he sat upon his throne.

"Enough!" Yj snapped. "Android, deal with him immediately!" The Android pulled a card from his hand and placed onto his D-Pad.

"I shall normal summon Cyber Stein in attack mode." The Android began. Vector raised an eyebrow at the creature.

"Seriously?" Was Vector's retort. "Sure it's powerful by its effect, but it comes at a heavy price of 5000 life points."

(a small scientist appeared in front of the Android. Cyber Stein, level 2, attack: 700, defense: 500. Android's hand: 5 cards). Yj just smirked at Vector's remark.

"It is true that the Android must pay 5000 points of life, but I'm afraid he doesn't need to thanks to the field spell that was activated when the duel arena rose off the ground." Yj explained. Vector stared up at Yj in disbelief.

"What field spell?" Vector demanded. "Tell me!" Yj just laughed at Vector's demand.

"The Dark Circle Field Spell of course!" Yj laughed. "This Field Spell prevents any paying of LP for a DARK monster. Since Cyber Stein is a DARK monster, my Android here doesn't have to pay anything to summon a Fusion monster from his Extra Deck, he can summon a very powerful monster without paying a thing!" Vector clenched his fists as the Android raised his mechanical arms up.

"Rise, Cyber End Dragon!" The Android announced. Vector watched in awe as a mighty mechanical dragon emerged and behind its summoner, roaring at Vector. Vector just stared intently at it.

(Cyber End Dragon, level 10, attack: 4000, defense: 2800).

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn. You're move." The Android told Vector as he inserted his 2 chosen cards into his Spell/Trap card zones of his D-Pad.

(Android's hand: 3 cards). Vector smirked in amusement.

"Impressive start, Robot." Vector grinned. "But, you underestimate me." The Android just cocked his head to the side as Vector began his turn. "My turn, you pathetic hunk of junk. Draw!"

(Vector's hand: 6 cards). Vector began to observe his hand just like the Android did on his turn. When his eyes fell on some particular cards resting in his hand. Once he got the combo he wanted in his head, he began to execute it. First things first.

"Since I control no monsters, I can special summon Photon Thrasher from my hand." Vector began as the armored swordsman emerged onto the field.

(Photon Thrasher, level 4, attack: 2100, defense: 0. Vector's hand: 5 cards). Yj just watched intently as Vector continued his turn as he pulled another card from his hand.

"You have some backrow, but time to blow it away with Heavy Storm!" Vector declared. The Heavy Storm began to blow the Androids' facedowns around, thus eventually destroying them. Vector grinned in satisfaction of clearing away backrow threats. Yj just continued to watch, a slight smirk appeared on his face. Vector then began to play another card.

"I now activate the spell card, Lightwing Control! By discarding 2 Lightwing monsters from my hand and paying half my life points, I take control of your Cyber End Dragon!" Yj's eyebrows twitched.

"Impossible!" Yj growled. "Where did you cards like those?" Vector just smirked.

"This duel is over!" Vector announced as he grabbed a United We Stand from his hand and activating it, which boosted Cyber End Dragon's attack to 4800. Vector pointed at Cyber Stein with his right index finger.

"Cyber End, attack the one who brought you onto the field and end this duel!" Vector commanded. "Strident Blaze!" Cyber End Dragon did just what Vector had commanded, reeling his 3 head back, then fired out 3 blasts of energy at Cyber Stein, thus crushing it and depleting the Androids' LP to 0.

"Agh!" The Androids' mechanical voice cried out as it went flying backwards, eventually landing hard on the cobblestone floor.

(Android's LP: 4000 - 4100 = 0. **WINNER: VECTOR SHADOWS** ). The AR Link also faded away and Vector began to breath heavily.

"It's...over…" Vector panted. Yj on the other hand, was clapping.

"I knew you would win me, do you know what the Box Jellyfish is?" Yj inquired. Vector just narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, but why you care?" Vector remarked.

"You asked what Tanker injected with. I will answer your question. Box Jellyfish poison." Yj laughed, holding up the needle. "Hope you know that Android was mint only. Use what little you have left, which is 20 minutes unless I give you the cure." Vector growled.

"You have a cure? Give it to me!" Vector demanded, holding out his hand. Yj just smirked.

"Not unless you win… Mizar, I was not being coward. I was killing him with poison." Yj said; looking up towards to hidden camera with glare. He got up off his throne, then leapt down to the ground, his lab coat brushing the ground when he landed. He walked over toward Vector, an evil smirk still present on his face. Yj then took out his D-Pad from sack that rested on his back, which also had his deck already inside of it; indicating that he had dueled earlier at some point. Most likely to test the Android' strengths and weakness. Once he had perfected it, anyone that wished to duel him would have to get past his best AI unit first. And Vector already passed that trial. Despite it took him 3 years to perfect it, he didn't appear as angry as he should be.

"Alright Mr. Shadows, prepare to die." Yj sneered as he activated his D-Pad. Vector just scoffed, then he clutched his chest in pain, to which Yj grinned.

 _I may not even need to duel him at all._ Yj thought. _As long as I can keep him occupied with my words, he'll be dead before we even start our duel._ Yj just stared at Vector, who was shuffling his deck, preparing himself for what was ahead of him.

Back at the Temple, Mizar and Heather were watching with slight horror and anger as Yj and Vector began to shuffling each others decks. Dumon, along with Rio, clenched their fists with anger.

"Yj, that foolwad." Dumon snapped. "He was just using the Android to buy time for the Box Jellyfish poison to kick in." Rio nodded in agreement with Dumon.

"Hell yeah." Rio agreed. "He thinks he can get away with that lame stalling tactic. Vector! Destroy him!" Heather just felt tears fall down her face as she forced herself to continue to watch the horror.

Yj on the other hand, just laughed darkly at Rio's and Dumon's words.

"Fools!" He shouted at the camera. "Have you forgotten what he did in his past life after 24 years?!" Rio closed her left eye, she then smirked at Yj's inquirement.

"Hah. Of course we didn't forget." Rio replied. "We could never forget. But, we have forgiven Vector for his actions. His actions weren't on his own accord." Yj just sneered in amusement.

"So what?" Yj asked. "That proves nothing." Rio clenched her fists with icy cold rage.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES!" Rio shouted harshly at Yj. What made Dumon flinch was that Yj didn't seemed fazed at all by Rio's outburst.

"Marin, you should not talk about lies. It took 3 years for your kids to realize that there parents were Barians. Now, must I reveal the reason why Barians are hated so much?" Yj stated looking at the camera. "The Fake Number Plague. Well, now you can't lie about that. Because Vector is about to pay for it with his life." Heather began to feel tears falling down and out of her left eye.

"Enough Yj!" Heather cried out angrily. "Let him go!" Yj just chuckled darkly, holding a hand to his ear.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Yj mocked. "I'm you'll have to speak up. My ears have gone bad." Heather just snarled in rage at the mockery.

"ENOUGH!" Heather shouted so loud that everyone in the room backed away slightly from her. Yj just laughed darkly.

"No, I'm afraid I won't let Vector go." Yj replied. "He has done too many crimes to this world. And now he shall pay." Heather just stared at the dueling field, tears still pour down her face.

Vector looked up at the camera. He had a smile on his face as he watched his sister cry.

"Sister!" Vector called to her. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!"

Heather wiped her eyes of the tears. She watched with sadness as she listened to her brother's words.

"You're words are bold Vector." Heather told him, brushing her blonde hair away from her bandages. Mizar, along with everyone else, watched as both Yj and Vector drew their 5 card starting hands. Helen watched as the duel began.

 _This is it._ She thought. _If Vector wins, he could possibly get cured, and then Yj will finally be gone from our lives. But if he loses…_ Helen shivered at the thought. Tethys had her eyes closed, thinking about how to save Hades as the duel began. Tethys could also feel Minerva's pain. They both want Hades to come back as the person he once was. But with the Darkness consuming him, how can they save him?

Back at the dueling arena, Yj and Vector both agreed on who should go first. Yj was hesitant to allow himself to go first, but he agreed nonetheless. So, the duel for the death, and/or freedom, has finally begun. Yj then proceeded to draw.

"I shall begin. Draw!" Yj smirked evilly as he drew his 6th card from his deck. He began to observe his hand, looking for the field spell required for him to win. Once he found it in his hand, he took it out, then activated the field spell.

"I activate the field spell, Dominion of the Red Nova." Yj began. Vector cocked his head to the side, unsure what the field spell as a giant castle emerged onto the field behind Yj. The castle had the marks of the 7 other Immortals sculptured on to it. However, there was an eighth mark present at the tippy top of the castle.

"What's this?" Vector asked, uncertain. Yj just chuckled.

"You'll find out soon enough." Yj told him, not revealing anything at all. "I end my turn." Vector grunted.

"Whatever." Vector mused. "My turn, draw!" Yj just chuckled darkly, thus interrupting Vector's excitement.

"I activate my field spells' effect." Yj started. "During either player's Standby Phase, I place 2 counters on this card. As for its effects, you'll find out on my next turn." Vector scoffed at Yj's overconfidence.

"You shall lose." Vector retorted. "I activate the spell Lightwing-Trio! By paying half my life points, I special summon 3 Lightwing Xyz monsters from my Extra Deck, except my Lightwing-Hope God. Come forth, Lightwing-Daredevil Warrior, Lightwing-Eagle and Lightwing-Swordsman! Each are Rank 4 with 2600 attack." Yj growled with slight rage.

(the three LIGHT creatures emerged out of 3 separate overlay network portals. Lightwing-Daredevil Warrior, rank 4, attack: 2600, defense: 2100. Lightwing-Eagle, rank 4, attack: 2600, defense: 2000. And Lightwing-Swordsman, rank 4, attack: 2600, defense: 2200.

"Impossible." Yj snarled. Vector smirked, then frowned afterwards.

"Unfortunately, their attacks are halved when they attack. But that's still plenty of damage." Vector pointed out as he raised his D-Pad up. "Lightwings, attack Yj directly!" The three LIGHT creatures did just that. Swordsman slashed Yj's chest, Eagle clawed his face, and Daredevil Warrior slashed Yj again, all 3 attacks pushed Yj backward a lot.

"Argh! How could this happen?" Yj called out as he slowed down a bit. Almost about to fall into the Dark Abyss that was behind him.

(Yj's LP: 4000 - 3900 = 100). Vector smirked in satisfaction as he placed 2 cards facedown, thus ending his turn. After he did, he felt his vision blurring.

 _Argh. What's...going on?_ Vector thought. _I can't see straight._ He saw Yj drawing his next card from his deck. Yj glanced at his field, he sneered with it had 11 counters already. Vector noticed it too, and he frowned. Loss of words, perhaps. Yj just sighed, then began to explain.

"For every 1000 points of damage I took during your Battle Phase, I can place 3 counters on this card, just as long as I already have a counter on it." Yj explained to Vector. "However, the max amount of counters I can have is 12, which I just so happen to have right now." Vector then felt his legs giving way as he began to fall. Yj watched with an insane smile.

"Aww, you want the cure Vector?" Yj taunted. Vector nodded slowly, to which Yj just laughed. "If you beat me, I'll give it to you." Vector felt like just falling to the ground, and allowing the poison to consume him. What was the point of living now? He lost his purpose long ago. At least he'll die a "hero". Yj then pointed at his field spell card.

"I activate the last effect of my field spell, by sending it and 12 cards from my deck to the graveyard, I can special summon my most powerful monster. Rise up, Earthbound Immortal Deity-Red Nova! Ahahahaha!" The castle shattered into nothing, then the ground below it make to rumble, cracking open and revealing a red, flaming, evil, demonic fiend as it rose up to the surface.

(Earthbound Immortal Deity-Red Nova, level 12, attack/defense: 4000).

At the Temple, everyone watched in horror as the Deity of the Immortals rose up to face Vector.

"I've heard the legends!" Dumon gaped. "But I never thought he was real!" Rio and Mizar nodded in agreement.

Back at the dueling ground, Vector's eyes were blurring even faster. All he saw was a red blob. He could see Yj somewhat, laughing at him.

"Sure this place is unknown to my other subordinates, but that doesn't really matter." Yj spoke. "I've told them to take a break from harassing the Temple and its people. Besides, I don't think it's fair to kick someone when they're down, right? Ahahaha! That is a lie. I don't care if you are at your strongest or weakest point Temple fools." (His laughter is like Vetri's right now).Vector stepped back in fear as all his cards exploded into nothing. Vector was about ask, but Yj filled him in.

"It's so simple Vector. When Red Nova was special summoned by the effect of the field, all other cards on the field are destroyed. Now, with your pathetic field gone, it's time to finish you off."

Heather shouted out, tears falling down her face. Mizar began to turn away from the screen.

"I knew this would happen." Helen muttered to herself. Her mother heard her, and she too, nodded.

"A-As did I, sweetie." Heather choked. Mizar gasped as he heard Yj's order for Red Nova to attack Vector directly. Despite Mizar hating Vector, he just watched in horror as Red Nova charged up and fired his Hell fire at Vector, burning him.

"ARGH!" Vector screamed as the fire burned his clothes. Yj just laughed with insanity in his voice.

(Vector's LP: 2000 - 4000 = 0. **WINNER: YJ** ). The AR Link faded away afterwards. Yj walked to Vector, holding out the cure's bottle in his right hand.

"Aww Vector, you could've saved yourself." Yj mocked. "But instead, you failed to do that." Yj reached over to his left hip with right hand, unsheathing a sword from his hip. Vector looked the sword in Yj's hand. His eyes were blurry, but he could tell it was his because of the dried blood lines.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Vector choked. The poison was already throughout his entire body now. Yj laughed.

"You were the one who caused the Fake Number Plague. And now, you shall pay the price, with you life!" Yj raised the sword upward, preparing to strike. Vector turned his head to face the camera, a sad smile appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry...Heather…" Vector muttered. "I thought…(coughs up blood). I thought...that I could defeat him and save the City. Guess not...everyone...is meant to be...a...hero…" And with that, Yj slashed downward and diagonal across Vector's neck hard enough that it decapitated him. His head rolled off and into the dark abyss while his body fell forward. Yj began to laugh evilly like Vetrix again, then he sheathed Vector's sword, then he kicked into the dark abyss. Where it eventually disintegrated into nothing. Yj leapt back to his throne and sat upon it. The camera turned its lense to face Yj. Yj could see some of the Temple members trembling. But the one that caught his attention was Heather. She wasn't just trembling in sadness, but with pure rage mixed in with her sadness.

"YOU SICKEN YJ! YOU KNOW THAT?!" Heather roared at the TV screen. "ALL YOU DO IS KILL ANYONE WHO STANDS IN YOUR WAY!" Yj just grinned evilly at Heather's words. He put his hands his head, lounging back.

"I'm afraid…I don't know what you are talking about." Yj denied plainly. Heather clenched her fists, angry tears fell out of her left eye.

"He was...everything to me!" Heather cried. "And now, my life is slowly becoming pointless because of that!" Mizar stared at his wife with a huge amount of concern on his face.

"Heather…" Mizar could only mutter as he watched Heather suffer. He didn't know what to say to help her. Helen walked over to her mother slowly, as to not make her mother startled by her approach.

"Mother…" Helen muttered, hugging her tightly. Heather didn't bother pulling herself away from her daughter. Mizar walked up to Heather, followed by Caesar, Tethys, Neptune, Rio and Dumon. They did a group hug. However, they seem to have forgotten that Yj was watching. His laughter made them break the group hug of mourning.

"Heh heh heh, how cute." Yj mocked. "Well, you could've stopped this from happening Heather Shadows Tenjo. You should've been more firm about your brother not leaving. Heh heh heh. Not like that would've mattered. He still would've come here regardless." Heather just growled loudly with rage, and sadness.

"You sicken me." Heather only snarled. "Killing someone who wanted to right their wrongs. That just isn't right!" Heather then fell down to her knees, continuing to cry rage/sadness tears. Yj just watched Heather cry hard. To him, it was amusing.

"Heh, I'll tell you what." Yj spoke up. "If you fools manage to train yourselves long and hard enough, you'll have the ability to stop me by coming to the City. Me and my subordinates shall do the same. You have 6 months to train. If you are not strong enough by the 6 month time period is up, I will barrage the Temple you live in, killing all of you Barian Scum. Do you hear me?" Heather looked up slowly, her entire left side of her face was stained with tears.

"F-Fine, Yj." Heather choked. "Y-You got your-yourself a de-deal." Yj grinned widely.

"Excellent." Yj laughed. And with that, he cut the communication by turning off the camera. He laughed darkly to himself.

"Yes, _train_ Barian Scum." Yj sneered. "I'll kill you all at your highest of your dueling skills. Hahahaha!" After his little monologue, Yj's communicator began to vibrate in his pocket. He went into his lab coat's left pocket, took it out, set it on the small table in front of him, then pressed answer. A hologram of Z-ONE appeared.

"Yes?" Yj asked. Z-ONE gave a smile of approval at what Yj did.

" _I noticed you have killed Vector._ " Z-ONE noted. Yj chuckled at the observation, then beckoned for Z-ONE to continue, so he did.

" _I"m sending Shadow Priest on a...errand._ " Z-ONE continued. Yj raised an eyebrow at that.

"Errand?" Yj questioned. "What kind of...errand?" Z-ONE just smirked.

" _I've sent him back to the Temple to "train" Tethys._ " Z-ONE remarked. " _I'm waiting for his report._ " Yj nodded, then clapped.

"Excellent work Z-ONE." Yj approved. "I will be returning to the conference room shortly." Z-ONE gave a slight bow.

" _Very well, Yj._ " Z-ONE told him. " _Z-ONE out._ " After Z-ONE ended the communication, Yj got up off of his throne, put his communicator back in his coat pocket, then proceeded to head up to the surface.

 **0713MM: So, it seems Vector been killed off.**

 **Heather: (comes back in). Do-Don't even st-start!**

 **0713MM: (crosses his arms). Fine.**

 **Heather: Th-Thank you. Now, can someone pass me the tissues? I'm going to cry up a storm over here.**

 **Mizar: On it. (passes the tissue box to Heather, who gladly takes it).**

 **Helen: Mother? Will you okay again soon?**

 **Heather: (nods). I hope so sweetie.**

 **Helen: Review if you want.**


	11. Chapter 11

**0713MM: Finally! After so long I finally chapter 11 done!**

 **Everyone else: It's about time!**

 **0713MM: Yeah, I know. Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, there a few things I'd like to point out: 1.) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL, nor any of the characters that are from its time, nor any other characters from other timelines. Except my OC's. 2.) I don't own Yj. He belongs to my friend. And 3.) I apologize for any swearing that you may find in this chapter, or any other chapters. (This for readers are just reading the story now and would like to backtrack to chapter 1). Anyways, let the chapter begin!**

Chapter 11

Drops of water leaked from the ceiling of a cell where Yen was being kept captive. The only light in the room was a lightbulb which was flickering. A drop from the leaking ceiling hit Yen; waking him up to the presence of Commander Tanker and Shadow Priest looking at him. Finally, Tanker stepped forward holding a crowbar in his right hand.

"Wake up scum; I hope you enjoyed the mint on your pillow." Tanker snickered at the chained up Yen.

Yen opened his eyes slowly, observing his surroundings.

"Where..am I?" he wondered aloud.

"Well well well, looks like the prisoner has finally awoken." Shadow Priest smirked in amusement as he watched Yen awaken. Tanker clanked his boots across the cobblestone floor.

"So tell me Yen, why are you in the City?" Tanker asked, putting a hand to his electro whip, just in case Yen said something hostile. Shadow Priest had his arms crossed as he watched from the Shadows.

"Yen I suggest you talk, because if you don't, we could just inject with the "medicine" we let Vector take." Shadow Priest stated, walking out of the Shadows to make contact with Yen. Yen turned his head towards the new one that spoke. He felt a similar presence on this...Priest. But, he couldn't put a finger on it.

"Who… Who are you?" Yen asked Shadow Priest weakly. Shadow Priest raised an eyebrow, not believing the question.

"I am someone you knew, but treated like a monster." Shadow Priest replied in amusement as he watched Yen twitch.

"Where is...my wife?" Yen asked weakly. Tanker laughed darkly.

"Where is she? Hahaha! It doesn't really matter."Tanker replied. Yen began to struggle a bit, grunting as he attempted to break free. Tanker and Shadow Priest watched his attempts. Which were...futile.

"Don't try; those chains held Vector tight." Tanker commented with a smirk plastered on his face. Shadow Priest on other hand, was getting ticked that Yen refused to talk "Listen Barian scum, I am sick of you worrying about that good for nothing bitch." At this, Yen clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Yen roared. "Michelle is _everything_ to me, ya hear?! Now let me go so I can destroy you!" Tanker and Shadow Priest looked at each other, then turned back to face the outraged Yen.

"Oh please." Tanker scoffed. "Worrying about your bitch is the least of your problems." Shadow Priest nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Especially since your daughter has a big bounty on her head for not following me in the path of Darkness. My _own_ sister defied me!" The moment Yen heard the word "sister", his heart sank. However, he quickly regained his composure. His eyes narrowed at Shadow Priest.

"You said...sister...correct?" Yen asked. The Shadow Priest nodded out of slight annoyance.

"Yeh. Why?" Shadow Priest, not going to enjoying what was about to come out of Yen's mouth.

"Hades…" Yen murmured. "It is you…" Shadow Priest twitched violently at the former name, but said nothing. Well, not yet, anyway. Instead of replying right away, he raised his right arm up, and directed it in Yen's direction. Yen stared at the right hand for a second. Instead of seeing pure flesh, all he sees is corruptedness.

 _It seems...Hades has gone down the Dark Path for too long now._ Yen thought. _Yj must have corrupted him beyond saving._ At first, Yen thought nothing was gonna come out of "Hades" fingertips. But, he was dead wrong. What came out of "Hades" fingertips was black lightning. And let me tell you, it hurts like hell. Yen screamed in agony as the black lightning began to fry his internals, along with his externals. Shadow Priest grinned with malice as his dark power began to increase in strength.

Tanker on the other hand, was laughing, "Oh this is worth every second." After saying that, he handed Shadow Priest a package with directions on it. Shadow Priest took it and smirked and said one last thing to Yen," Well, looks like I get a chance visit the Barian scum at the soon be ashes of the temple. And I will personally kill my turncoat sister and bring her head to you." And with that, the cell door slammed closed and the only thing making noise was Yen's crying.

Meanwhile, back at the temple, Tethys sat on her bed in her room in solitude. She locked the door so no one could disturb her being sad and whatnot. She grabbed a picture of her, and everyone of her family and friends.

 _Why did it have to be you?_ Tethys thought to herself as she stared at Hades green eyes in the photo. Suddenly, she smelt something burning. She couldn't tell where it was coming from at first. But then it hit her after she checked the entire temple. It was the ashen shelves from the living .room. It wasn't the balcony. (Although, it might as well be). And the wooden doors that lead from the balcony were a blaze with fire fueled by hatred; Tethys could feel a darkness coming her way. With each step, the darkness grew stronger.

"What the heck?" Tethys wondered aloud as she stood up and put the picture back on her bedside table. Soon as she did, the picture turned to flames as darkness. She sensed it grow to a point where it covered the whole temple causing it rumble and shake. Tethys rushed outside to see what was happening. Neptune, tired to hold her back knowing who was outside. But he was too late; she was out the door. A hole formed, gusting out flames, shadows and finally the Shadow Priest clawed out of it. Tethys stared at the black robed/cloaked man. She just began to shake with fear and rage; at the same time.

"YOU!" Tethys shouted as she watched as Mrs. Shadows Tenjo's garden began to blacken by the flames. But the flames that did the damage weren't any ordinary flames. The flames shined brightly; like the shadows of the night. The black flames were draining the plants of their life force; turning them into shriveled husks. Tethys watched in horror as a black dragon was burning everything, absorbing all of the plants' nutrients. The Shadow Priest laughed as the plants burned in the hellish flames.

"Hahahahaha! That'll teach you to stay down!" Shadow Priest laughed. "You useless and pathetic Barians should've just died while you had the chance! But, it seems I shall be taking care of _you_." Shadow Priest took out his deck, went through it and found the other new friend he acquired at the Hell Lake Island, as he liked to call it. He slapped Laval Volcanic Abyss Dragon onto his D-Pad, then gave it directions.

"I think everyone's been asleep too long buddy. Do gave them 2:00 am wake up call." Shadow Priest told the dragon. The dragon nodded in agreement, then flew off, up to the Temple. Unleashing a roar that echoed through the roof shattering it. And the pieces landing inside the temple, and causing fire to rain from the sky; setting most of the rooms ablaze.

In one of the bedrooms, Heather Shadow Tenjo awoke with a start after the sound of an earthquake went off. She looked down at the sleeping form of her husband, Mizar. She smiled at him, then she tiptoed over to her slippers that were near the bedroom door. She slips them on, then opens the door and walks out of the room. (Obviously she is wearing pajamas. XD).

Dumon twisted and turned in his bed, not being able to sleep for some odd reason. Rio slept soundly next to him. (I guess you could say the others managed to sleep like a rock, unlike Heather. XD).

The kids on the other hand, were wide awake, too frightened to even get out of their beds. Neptune was shivering, while Caesar,in his room went into Stun Mode. Helen on the other hand was too scared to peek out from under her covers. (Well, she did experience a Shadow Game/Shadow Duel firsthand by Yami Marik earlier on in the story). Minerva was not scared or stunned, but she knew Hades; no-Shadow Priest was present. She could feel the dark energy swirling around the Temple; even though she wasn't looking outside. His voice haunting in her head:

" _Traitor_! You're not going make it through the night. your head will be a trophy." his voice was saying in her mind. The voice was getting stronger with each word. Until finally the shadowy version of the Shadow Priest appeared.

" _Traitor! Your head will be mine_!" the shadow of the Shadow Priest yelled as it raised it sword it formed from the shadows. Minerva managed to avoid it, but the sword made contact with the wooden floor; setting it ablaze with shadowy fire. The shadow disappeared, but the blaze consumed everything. The smell it off gave was enough to finally wake everyone else up. The temple for the first time since the riot; which was under attack three years prior by the Darkness, was now enveloped by the Shadowy flames. Parts of the roof rained down and hit Mizar on head.

"Ow!" Mizar groaned. "The hell?" He observes the wreckage, then his face pales. "Great… The insurance company isn't going to be happy about this…"

Shadow Priest watched from afar as the Doombringers burned the temple. Even though they were powerful, they couldn't burn the temple down and into ashes. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"It seems even the Doombringers can't destroy the temple on their own." He muttered; he then chuckled darkly. "No matter. I'll just go say… _Hello_. Ahahaha!" And with that, he teleports himself inside. Only to be greeted by some very angry parents. **(The other parents had come downstairs even though I didn't state that they did. The plot says that they did go downstairs. Deal with it. :P).**

"My my, if it isn't the traitor." Rio said; with her arms crossed. Her pj's were a bit scorched from the flames. Even her beautiful blue hair had some singe marks in the them. Of course, the Shadow Priest decided to play dumb.

"Me? A traitor? Oh ho no! I'm no traitor you Ice Bitch!" Shadow Priest shot at her. Rio, despising such insults, growled in hatred. Dumon standing next to Rio, snarled.

"You have a lot of nerve, _Hades…_ " Dumon snarled. Shadow Priest gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"That is no longer my name you fools!" He raised his right hand up, then lifted them up off the ground with his pure rage. Dumon and Rio put their hands to their throats; as if they were being choked by an invisible force.

"Ugh! Let us...go!" They both demanded. Instead, the Shadow Priest laughed maniacally.

"Like that'll happen!" Shadow Priest laughed darkly. However, before he could clench his fist to end them once and for all, someone pushed him to the ground; releasing Rio and Dumon from his dark grasp. The two parents look up to see who came to their aid. They both smiled brightly when they found out it was there own daughter, Tethys Rio Stone. Shadow Priest growled in frustration.

"Tethys; how dare you get in my way again. Must I take your head as well?" Shadow Priest hissed; annoyed, holding up a box and tipping his knife in his fingers. The knife was composed of pure shadow steel and engraved with the souls of those who lost. Tethys just stared at the knife in horror.

 _Hades...killed that many people…?_ Tethys thought with horror. _Is what my friends and family say is true about Hades? Is he...really gone…?_ Shadow Priest grinned with dark malice on his lips. He raised his right hand up; in an attempt to shock Tethys to death. The black lightning spewed from his fingertips and began to shock Tethys into submission. She screamed with agony as the lightning made her drop to her knees.

"Stop it now Shadow Priest." A voice spoke up from behind him. The parents, including Shadow Priest, turned to look who spoke. Mizar growled in frustration at the sight of the white-hooded man. No one knew exactly where Heather was, but if one had to guess, staring at what remained of her garden through a window. Tearing up over the loss.

"You're the one that messed with Hades' head!" Mizar threw a punch at the white-hooded man. Rio reached out to grab Mizar, but Dumon stopped her by pulling her back.

"Let him go." Dumon told her via a whisper. "He should know what he is getting himself into." Rio nodded slowly; watching Mizar's action. Which unfortunately for him, did nothing at all to the white-hooded man. The hooded man scoffed in annoyance.

"Is _that_ the best you can do, Mizar Tenjo?" The hooded man pushed Mizar away from him. Then he pulled off his hood; to reveal his bright, yet dark blue, eyes. His grayish-dark blue hair, and white clothing. None of the parents seemed surprised by this. Sartorius, the one responsible for turning Duel Academy from Jaden Yuki's era; against itself with the Light of Destruction stood before them.

"Mizar why you fight destiny's path?" Sartorius sneered. Mizar scoffed at the mention of destiny.

"Destiny doesn't exist asshole." Mizar scoffed. Sartorius's grin grew wider at Mizar's remarks.

"Well if you duel me, destiny says you will lose in 5 turns" Sartorius deduced. Mizar scowled at that bet.

"You really think you'll last that long against me?" Mizar asked sharply. Sartorius sneered again.

"Yes I bet. I will not have one monster with more than 2000 attack. Destiny told me that." Sartorius continued with his manipulative tone. Mizar clenched his fists with anger spreading across his face; his deck and D-Pad already active. Sartorius stared at Mizar's D-Pad. He laughed darkly.

"If you insist; _Mizar Tenjo_." Sartorius snarled. Rio watched Mizar in horror.

"You don't have to do this Mizar." Rio pleaded. "What would Heather think if you lost to him?"

"You got that right Rio." Heather spoke with fierceness in her voice as she came down the scorched stairs to face Sartorius. When Heather looked at Sartorius, she noticed he had his D-Pad activated, and his deck inside the deck slot. She gulped.

"Oh boy." Heather muttered in slight fear. _Mizar… Please… Be careful._

"Mizar, you will see the Light!" Sartorius shouted; ripping apart the floor throwing Mizar to front of the temple. Everyone else began to watch. (Yes, this including Tethys, Neptune and Minerva. Even though I didn't state it specifically, they are there. Watching in terror/horr. :D). The AR Link activated itself; preparing the duel field. After that was arranged, the twosome drew there 5 card starting hands.

"Duel!" The twosome shouted in unison.

 **0713MM: So it seems... Mizar is about to duel Sartorius (the darker version not the kind-hearted one. I'm treating them as two separate entities). So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Alright? Whatever you think, either PM me, or leave a review. Do those two things in any order you'd like. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here comes chapter 12!**

 **Sartorius: Ahahahahaha! :D**

Mizar: ...

Yj: :D

0713MM: Oh enough you 3! The chapter is about to start!

Yj, Sartorius and Mizar: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.

 **0713MM: I don't own Yugioh ZEXAL, nor Yj, and nor do I own said villains. Chapter start now.**

Chapter 12: Seeing The Light

"Allow me to begin Destiny's path. I set 3 cards facedown and then summon Vortex Trooper (level 1. air-type, 0 attack/600 defense). When this monster is summoned; I can shuffle two cards into my deck and then I drew 2 cards". He smiled as drew his cards Mizar watched with irritation written all over his face.

"Are you done?!" Mizar yelled. Sartorius looked at Mizar with malice.

"Destiny says my turn is over… For now." Sartorius grinned; making a pedo face while doing so. Mizar shook off the "Destiny" nonsense and began to draw his 6th card.

"I draw!" Mizar declared as he did so.

(Sartorius's hand: 4 cards. Mizar's hand: 6 cards). Mizar began to observe his 6 card hand; trying to find a combo for an OTK. Once he found it, he grinned.

"Time to lose, freak." Mizar snapped as he pulled two monsters from hand and slapped them onto his D-Pad. "I normal summon Mythic Tree Dragon! And with him out, I can special summon Mythic Water Dragon from my hand!" The two dragons that resembled the Earth and the Sea flew down to the dueling field; roaring in Sartorius's face. Sartorius on the other hand, didn't seem too concerned. It's as if he...knew what was about to happen.

(Mythic Tree Dragon level 4, attack: 100, defense: 1400. Mythic Water Dragon, level 8, attack: 1000, defense: 2000. Mizar's hand: 4 cards). Mizar grinned as his combo began to take effect. Thanks Mythic Tree Dragon's effect, its level doubled to 8; since Mythic Water Dragon is a level 8 WATER monster.

Dumon studied Satorius's actions and playstyle. He began to get worried that Mizar was underestimating his opponent. And that Sartorius had something big in his hand.

"Mizar; stop toying around! Sartorius has something planned and it looks bad for you!" Dumon called to Mizar in a warning tone. Mizar turns to face Dumon. He rolls his blue eyes in annoyance.

"He's nothing more than a nutjob who escaped the mental hospital. Stop worrying!" Mizar snapped at Dumon. Sartorius laughed at Mizars' stupidity.

"Destiny says you will not land single hit." Sartorius laughed darkly. "NOW MAKE YOUR NEXT MOVE FOOL!" Mizar stared at Sartorius with disgust, not saying a word.

"If you want me to continue that badly, here! I activate Mythic Tree Dragon's effect! He becomes the same level as a WATER monster I control. Since Mythic Water Dragon is level 8, Mythic Tree Dragon becomes level 8!" Mythic Tree Dragon roared as he grew in size so he matched Mythic Water Dragon's.

(Mythic Tree Dragon, level: 4 x2 = 8). Sartorius watched; unamused. 'You are the most boring duelist I've ever faced." Mizar clenched his fists, thus raising them upward.

" _Boring?!_ I show _you_ boring!" Mizar shouted with slight rage in his voice. "I overlay my 2 level 8 Mythic Dragons to build the overlay network! Xyz Summon Number 46: Dragulon!"

(the two dragons turned into streams of energy; which they travel into the portal in the center of Mizar's field. The portal exploded with the colors that a Number gives off. The bright gold Number 46 appeared above the center of the field as the great, and mighty silver scaled dragon with an emerald in the center of its forehead appeared onto the field. It gave a mighty roar in Sartorius's direction. Number 46: Dragulon, rank 8, attack/defense: 3000. Xyz materials: 2). Sartorius chuckled darkly again before speaking. "Destiny told me about this." Mizar scoffed at this.

"Please! I have you right where I want you!" Mizar shot back. "I activate Dragulon's effect! By using 1 overlay unit," Dragulon bit one overlay in two; swallowing it whole. "I can special summon 1 Dragon-type monster from my hand! Meet Soul Drain Dragon!" The large, blackish-orange dragon appeared beside Dragulon. Roaring just as loudly as Dragulon did.

(Soul Drain Dragon, level 8, attack: 4000, defense: 0. Mizar's hand: 3 cards). Sartorius smiles.

"Now; this is what I wanted to see." Sartorius grins. ( **Revelations of the Seal of Orichalcos Episode 36 Valtor quote** ). Dumon began to wave his arms about frantically.

"Don't attack! He wants you to do that!" Dumon warned again. Rio covered her eyes in fear, while Heather turned away. Shadow Priest on other hand, grabbed Dumon and threw him to the ground.

"Shut up Booknerd. We don't need d\Dragon Lamer here to win or to have hope!" he yelled; with his knife point at him. Dumon backed away slowly from Shadow Priest and his knife. Mizar glanced at Heather, Rio and Dumon. Even though he may not admit it, Dumon was right about few things. But, he wouldn't show it to the others that were watching. Sarto

"So, are you going to attack and end this; Dragon Lamer?" Sartorius mocked. Mizar scowled at the insult;preventing his rage from taking over him. However, he still ordered Soul Drain Dragon to attack Sartorius's Vortex Trooper.

"Soul Drain Dragon, attack Sartorius's Vortex Dragon with Soul Blaze!" Mizar commanded. Soul Drain Dragon did what Mizar told him. Sartorius on the other hand, was not surprised.

"Well, time for your Dragon to meet my Hand of Destiny! And this will show you my true power over destiny itself!" Sartorius laughed. A White Light aura appeared around him. A card with Light surrounding it flipped up blinding everyone in the area with white chains. Preventing them from fleeing.

"I activate my trap, Hand of Destiny! Consider this the end game, First i shuffle my deck and than I have predict the card I draw. If am correct, your attack is negated and then I gain LP equal to half the attack, But if am wrong I take double the damage. But Destiny will not fail me." The deck automatically shuffled itself and Sartorius placed his hand on his deck. "Battle Fader I will draw!" and he drew the card; revealing it to be Battle Fader. Mizar growled in frustration. Sartorius laughed darkly.

"Now I gain 4000 life points! Thanks for the LP boost!" Mizar shook his head out of frustration again.

(Sartorius's LP: 4000 x2 = 8000). Mizar gestured at his grey-skinned dragon companion since his past.

"Dragulon, attack that Trooper! Emerald Blast!" Dragulon roared; preparing his attack.

"Lucky for you, Hand Of Destiny can only be used once per turn." Sartorius said, a bit disappointed at this. Dragulon fired his Emerald flames at the monster, burning it to smithereens. Sartorius stepped back a bit in surprise at the amount of damage he took.

"Argh!" he cried out; falling to one knee card from his deck. One of his pant legs had ripped a bit.

(Sartorius's LP: 8000 - 2400 5600). Mizar glanced at his hand one more time, then glance up at Sartorius, then at his family and friends trapped by the white binds.

 _Hang on you guys… I'm going to save you from this…_ Mizar thought before turning back to Sartorius; who was already standing again as if nothing had happened to him.

"Destiny told me you would land a hit. But I'm afraid...the last hit will be mine." He said; glancing at his hand, making a pedo face at Mizar.

"I end my turn." Mizar declared. "Your go fool." Sartorius laughed darkly as he put his hand atop; ready to draw a new card from his deck.

"I'm afraid...since Vortex Dragon was destroyed, I get to draw a card." Sartorius laughed darkly as he put his hand atop; ready to draw a new card from his deck.

"I draw!" Once he did, he turned the card ever so slightly so he could see it. His lips plastered into an evil grin.

 _Excellent! Another Exodia piece! Since I have 4 right now, all I need is one more for me to win!_

"I hope you remember it's my Draw Phase Dragon Lamer still, so get another card." Sartorius pointed out. Mizar snarled, but said nothing. He drew from his deck and smiled at the results.

"It seems… I have won already… Just like I said I would." Sartorius grinned. However, Mizar was laughing.

"How could you have possibly have won?! You have 6 cards in your hand!"

"You're telling me Destiny is not real? Well, I'm about make you feel the wrath of the most powerful God of Destiny! I have in my hand 5 cards which have not seen the Light since Yugi Muto used them vs SETO KAIBA! COME FORWARD EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE!" All five of Exodia's pieces began to merge together on the field; forming the mighty Exodia. The white binds that held Mizar's family and friends down disappeared; allowing them to move. Heather's eyes looks like they were about pop out.

"MIZAR! NO!" she screamed. "GET OUT OF THERE!" Mizar turned his whole body to face Heather and the others. Heather's pink shirt that she was wearing had scorch marks on it. Just like her beautiful blonde hair. Dumon wanted to say "I told ya so", but he held his tongue. Too shocked to speak, everyone in the area was. Shadow Priest on other hand, was not amused.

"Pathetic." Shadow Priest murmured. He snapped his fingers, then teleported himself back to Yj's base to reconfigure a new strategy to rid of these Barians. Sartorius gave the command Yugi did against his first duel against Seto Kaiba.

"EXODIA; OBLITERATE!" Sartorius laughed darkly as Exodia did just that; burning Mizar's clothes, and his life points.

"ARGH!" Mizar cried out his last scream before crumpling to the ground; unconscious onto the ground.

(Mizar's LP: 4000 - ? = 0. **WINNER: SARTORIUS** ). Sartorius walked over to the crumpled Mizar, then kneeled down to speak into Mizar's ear.

"As I said, I won under 5 turns. You weren't even a challenge. A Sifler Red could do better." Sartorius mocked Mizar's dueling skills. As he disappeared from the room, he was amused by the damage he caused. The whole front now in ashes. His dark laughter echoed the room where the children, and the former Barians, were. After his dark laughter dissipated from the shattered/battered temple. Heather ran over to her fallen husband, picking him up slowly and began to bring him upstairs to heal. Caesar looked at his mother.

"What will we do?" he asked her; worried for all of there safety. Heather sighed; a few tears fell out of her left eye.

"We must defend." She choked out. "And we _must_ prepare for the fatal war that is now unavoidable." Caesar nodded, a bit frightened. He didn't feel prepared for war. But then again, no one did.

Back at the Headquarters of the Yilaster of Darkness, everyone sat, re-watching the events they just witnessed. Dartz released a dark chuckle.

"Haha! These Barians are weak!" Dartz laughed. A few others agreed with Dartz's statement.

"Agreed Master of the Orichalcos." Rex smirked in amusement. Even Roman had a light smile on his face. However, the smile faded once he turned to face Yj.

"Yj, when can I have a turn on weakening these fools?" Roman asked impatiently. Yj on the other hand, waved his hand in dismissal.

"Relax Roman." Yj told him. "It's Dartz's turn now. After he's done," Yj then pointed to the Goodwin brothers before continuing. "you two can have your...fun." Roman and Rex looked at each other; evil grins plastered their faces as their Dark Signer Marks glowed a bright purple. Everyone in the room began to laugh. Except one. Shadow Priest sat in the corner, listening to their evil laughter.

 _Is this really what I wanted?_ Shadow Priest thought to himself. He shook his head violently. _Of course it is! Your Barian bloodline is getting what they deserve! Death!_ Eventually, Shadow Priest began to laugh darkly, yet softly, to himself. Yj glanced in Shadow Priest's direction. He could sense the uncertainty in Shadow Priests' thoughts.

 _It seems… Hades is trying to regain control of his life. For Tethys. Hah! Love is for the weak!_

 **0713MM: This story is getting a bit...dark, eh? *chuckles* Well, it's going to get even darker as the story progresses! :D**

 **Heather: *shivers at the future chapter scripts that sit in front of her*.**

*Rio and Dumon do the same as Heather. Shivering*.

 **0713MM: *rolls his eyes*. Oh for the love of-!**

Yj: *pushes me out of the way*. Review if you dare. :D


	13. Chapter 13

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here comes chapter 13! We're getting up there in the chapter numbers!**

 **Note: I must warn anyone that gets nauseous from the the description of blood or anything like that. (LOL Even I, the author of this story, gets nauseous from the sight. XD).**

 **Note 2: I don't own Yugioh ZEXAL, nor any of the villains I am using. The things I do own are this story, along with its plot. Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 13

Mizar laid in bed, unable to move due to all of his burn injuries Exodia the Forbidden One, gave him from his duel against Sartorius earlier that week.

Heather sat in the scorched living room, trying to still figure out why they are still being attacked. After what? Three years? She didn't understand why they were being constantly attacked within a two day time-span earlier. She sighed, then stood up and walked up the scorched stairs to Mizar's room.

It's been a week since the incident with Exodia and Sartorius. Mizar hasn't moved from his bed in their room since his injuries from Exodia. He spent most of his time throwing darts at a board with Sartorius's face painted on it. Only to miss and hit himself in area which were burnt; causing him howl in pain.

"ARGH!" Mizar roared in extreme pain. "DUMB EXODIA!" as he pulled the dart out his left leg. As he pulled it out, Heather entered the room again after from being downstairs earlier. "Stop trying to hit a target; you will never hit it." Mizar rolled his eyes and took aim again. "I _will_ hit it this time. I will hit that target and destroy that Exodia wielding freak. Go talk to Dumon or something. He's still in his office for some reason." Heather stared at Mizar's face, which was slightly bleeding still from the burns. Which they were still healing.

"I hear him say all the time that the numbers and stats make no sense and this is suicide. He's alway waking me up. And if I was not in this condition, I'd tell him to shut up and let me sleep." Milzar growled in a grumpy tone. Heather nodded at Mizar's words in either slight agreement, or just listening to what he had to say. After a few more minutes, Heather exited the room. She heard noises coming from Dumon's quarters.

"No! The same result for the hundredth time! Heather is fighting losing battle Dumon pounded his desk out of frustration. Heather could feel Dumon's anger and frustration about something. She couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was aimed at, or about. But she had a gut feeling why he was so angry.

 _Is it because of my decision to battle Yj in a war that we can't win?_ She thought as she stood outside the door to Dumon's office.

Dumon was filing his data away in his desk. Dumon then opened a file and looked at the content and sighed in fear. "He too skilled to be beat." Dumon said in morale fear. As he filed it away, he punched some numbers into a computer.

"Yj has 73 years of training and experienced, yet Heather talked to him as if he was a common street thug. He's been in every conflict from Battle City to the Fake Number Plague. Yet, she says I can beat him. Haha! He escaped all those wars a victor!"Dumon yelled; pounding his desk in anger. Heather looked at the door and sighed. She could feel Dumon's hatred and suffering. Instead of knocking, she began to open the door slowly.

'You know it's rude not to knock." Dumon snapped at Heather, not turning around to see her staring at him in concern. However, Dumon continued. "Do you think before you declare war?" Dumon was holding the file he was looking at in his hand. Heather looked at Dumon. No anger, nor hate was present on her face. Just worry for him was all. He opened the file and turned around to face Heather. Then he handed Heather the file and asked her a question "You know who that is?" Heather's expression remained blank for a moment or two before replying.

"I… I do…" she muttered. Dumon took the file back from Heather, then put it away. After he did that, he turned back to face Heather. The one thing she didn't notice was Dumon had his right hand in his pocket. As if he was trying to grab something out of it.

"Yes, that is Yj." Dumon growled darkly. "You declared war...against _him_?!" "Tell Heather, why declare war against him? You know we aren't strong enough to face him, nor his goon squad yet!" Heather closed his left eye, a tears fell down her face and onto her pink shirt, and a few fell to the floor next to her feet. Dumon sighed with slight anger within that sigh.

"He is a super soilder who fought for every villain since the start of time! Yet, you want us all to die?!" Dumon grabbed a pencil case off his desk and threw at the wall. Without turning around, he continued. "You're just as bad as your own brother, Vector from the past!" Heather's left eye widened in shock at Dumon's angered words. Instead of yelling back like Mizar would, she closed her left eye and fell to her knees. She felt more tears falling out of it.

"I-I-I'm...s-so sor-sorry…" Heather sobbed. Dumon pierced his grey eyes into Heather's only remaining silver eye. Since both of them were busy, neither of them heard footsteps come in there direction. However, the flash of blue hair gave away the identity. Dumon looked up from the kneeling, crying Heather to see his own wife standing in the doorway of his office. Her blue skirt and blue t-shirt stood out as her magenta eyes glowed slightly at Dumon.

"Rio…" Dumon murmured. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping or something? I mean, you have taken an emotional turn after witnessing the dangers of what they villains have in store for us." Rio could only nod.

"Yes. I was sleeping." Rio agreed. "But I felt negative energy travelling around the temple. Or rather...the remains of it. So I got up and decided to try to find the source of this dark energy. It eventually led me to this room. Dumon chuckled in amusement before speaking once again.

"Tell Heather here we're fighting a war that we can't win. We need to stay out of it." Dumon commanded; throwing Rio the same file. To which she caught in her hands. She opened up the file and saw a picture of Yj, grinning with slight malice. She shivered slightly, then closed up the file and tossed it back to Dumon. To which he caught.

"Do you see why we can't battle such an foe in a war?" Dumon asked his wife. Rio pondered this for a moment, then nodded.

"I do agree with you regarding that. But if we don't fight, then we'll still die." RIo pointed out. Dumon on the other hand, shrugged it off.

"Pah." he scoffed out of annoyance."Then die with Heather." Rio's magenta eyes widened in shock at her _own_ husbands' words towards her. She felt as if a very sharp needle has pierced her heart.

"Du-Dumon…" Rio felt herself crying; tears began to fall down her face as she stared at her still angry husband. "H-H-How could you...say that..?" Dumon used his cold stare to stare down Rio, and occasionally using said stare on Heather.

"Because I'm done with fighting this war." Dumon retorted harshly. "We came here to be in peace. But the only thing that happens is Heather causing conflict and the only way to end it is to ..." Dumon put his right hand into his right pocket; double-checking to see if his pocket knife was still there. He knew right away it was there still when he felt the handle. He gripped said handle and began to pull out the pocket knife slowly from his pocket. Once it was out, he held it in his right hand. High enough so he could throw it like a spear. Rio just covered her mouth as she noticed the pocket knife.

"Dumon…" she cried softly as she observed the knife. "How...long have you had that…?" Dumon used his left arm's t-shirt sleeve to wipe the sweat from his forehead as he held the knife, ready to throw it.

"Had this for quite some time Rio dear." he replied. "I've always used this for carving, and using my sword to sharpen it. I never thought I'd use it for something other than those two things. But I guess I was wrong." Heather could see it from the corner of her eye as she looked up at Dumon.

"Dumon...this isn't like you at all!" Heather cried as she began to stand up slowly off the ground. Dumon chuckled, then replied.

"Well, I thought it was time I take charge now. We don't need weak Leaders leading us, now do we? Your reign as Leader is …. Over" And with the final word leaving his mouth, the threw the pocket knife directly at Heather. Rio just stood there; covering her mouth. And was also too stunned to speak. Heather screamed as the knife flew towards her. It was spiraling towards her. It was too fast to dodge. She gasped when the knife stabbed her chest...right beneath the heart. She felt too dizzy to stand straight. So instead of trying to stand, she staggered backward a bit; then pulled the knife out of her chest. The she crumpled to the floor. ( **Qui-Gon Jinn style. Or, however he crumpled from the first episode of Star Wars. XD** ). Rio stared in horror at the mess of her best friend that laid before her. Dumon on the other hand, was shaking with sweat. The last remnants of adrenaline vanished from his system as he calmed himself down.

In the Yilaster of Darkness's HQ…

All the villains had watched the incident between 3 of the former Barians. One of the villains in particular found the whole thing hilarious. So hilarious that he recorded the whole thing, then saved it.

"Ahahahahahaha!" the shrill laughter of Yami Marik echoed throughout the conference room. Most of the other villains sighed.

"His insanity will be the end of us." Roman groaned. "Why didn't Yj pick Yami/Thief King Bakura or something?"

"Because Marik has a God card and can use Shadow Magic, and plus Thief king was busy." Dartz replied. After that, he stood up out of his chair and began to head for the exit. "Now if you'd excuse me gentlemen, I have a soul to capture." Yj noded from his throne and gestured towards the door. Thus, it opened; allowing Dartz to leave. The only thing Dartz heard was Yami Marik's shrill laughter as he began to exit the building. Once he left, he began to grin as he began shift into an illusion of Neptune Stone. And with that, he teleported away from the building, and into the Temple's area in the mountains.

Back at the Temple; Mizar and Heather's bedroom...

Mizar sat on his bed, staring at the dart board. He was still thinking about what had happened in his duel against Sartorius.

 _Why couldn't I defeat that Destiny Freak?_ Mizar thought. His thoughts didn't get very far when he heard a scream. He turned his head in the direction of the scream. He knew exactly who's scream that was.

"Heather!" Mizar called out as he got off his bed and began to run towards where the scream had come from. He limped part of the time because of his injuries. But that didn't stop him one bit from reaching the location of his wife's scream.

After a few more minutes of pained jogging, he eventually made it to Dumon's office. He turned to look at Rio, who was still shocked. He wondered why that was. But, his answer was given to him when he looked down on the floor. He felt himself becoming nauseous as he stared down at the bloodred stain of blood on the floor. A pool of it surrounded Heather's body.

 _That's… Heather's blood!_ Mizar thought frantically. _But who did this to her?!_ He didn't have to look far. Because the answer was right in front of him. The grey-haired, grey-eyed former Barian. Mizar clenched his fists in absolute rage.

"DUMON!" Mizar shouted with rage dwelling within his vocal cords. "WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE?!" Instead of replying, Dumon felt himself shaking violently.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry…" Dumon cried softly. Mizar growled as he stormed over to Dumon and grabbed him by the collar.

"How could you?!" Mizar spat in Dumon's face. "Have _you_ forgotten that Heather means _everything_ to _me_?! I guess you have!" And with that, Mizar used the remaining strength he had (regarding standing) to push Dumon so he landed behind his desk. Rio eventually snapped out of her trance, then noticed that Dumon had fallen behind his own desk. She ran past Mizar, and helped Dumon up.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern as she helped her husband up. Dumon brushed his shirt with his hands; getting off any debris. He nodded at Rio.

"Ye-Yeah… I'm fine." Dumon stuttered. The two loveys noticed Mizar had picked Heather up bridal style and began to leave the office and head for the bedrooms. Little did the threesome know that someone was watching them. A grin plastered on the Dartzs' face.

 _With this illusion as Neptune Stone, Dumon will come out of hiding_ and come down t _o the soundproof basement with me. So no one can hear his harsh screamed as the Orichalcos absorbs his soul! Ahahahahaha!_ And with that, Dartz walked out of his hiding spot by the small pillar and towards Dumon's office door.

Back at Yilaaster HQ, Sartorius, Rex and Roman watched as Dartz approached Dumon in his son's illusion. Heck, even Yj and Z-ONE smirked a bit in amusement. Antimony and Yami Marik watched with slight interest at Dartz's antics.

"It seems Dartz has everything under control. Just as the cards predicted." Sartorius mused as he flipped over another card. Yami Marik glanced at Sartorius's cards. He scoffed, then turned back to the screen to observe what would happen next.

Dartz in his Neptune illusion spoke to his "Dad" as he approached. Dumon looked past Rio to see his son standing in front of the threshold to the room.

"Neptune, what is it?" Dumon asked. "Neptune" began flanking his arms around.

"Hurry! Tethys is in trouble!" "Neptune" told his "Father".

"What?" Dumon asked, worried. Rio had the same expression on her face as her husband's'. "Neptune" began to run towards the basement.

"Come on Dad!" "Neptune called back over his shoulder. Dumon leaned in and kissed Rio on lips.  
"I'll be back shortly." he whispered into his wife's ear. Rio nodded silently. After that, Dumon began to run in the direction of his son. Towards the basement.

 _Hang on Tethys my daughter, I'm coming!_ Dumon thought.

Yami Marik laughed maniacally as he watched Dumon head towards their planned trap.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Yami Marik laughed. "He's falling right into our little trap! His daughter isn't really there. She is sleeping soundly in her bedroom." Yj grinned from his throne in Yami Marik's direction.

"Exactly Marik." Yj sneered. "Soon, we'll be down 1 less Barian." All the villains (except Antimony, who was silently watching) laughed darkly.

After 10 more minutes, Dumon finally had made it down to the dusty part of the Temple. The basement. He opened the door slowly and went inside. He couldn't find his son anywhere. He scratched his head in confusion. He also had forgotten that he had brought his datapad of information on their foes with him. Why he brought it with him was beyond him.

"Hello?" Dumon called out. "Anyone here?" He continued to wander into the basement. However, he didn't get very far when the lights magically turned on. He glanced around himself frantically to find the source.

"Huh. Odd. I swear my sister was here." Neptune" spoke as he approached Dumon. Dumon on the other hand, narrowed his grey eyes.

 _Somethings not right…_ Dumon thought. _What is going on?_ His adrenaline rushed again when the doors leading to the exits of the basement magically closed.

"Huh?! What?! What is going on?!" Dumon demanded at the boy he believed to be his son. "Neptune" smirked as he held up his left arm. His D-Pad activated.

"If you want to leave here, you'll have to defeat me first." "Neptune" told his father. Dumon closed his eyes, then opened them again; his D-Pad was activated.

"Fine then." Dumon told "Neptune". "But, you do recall that I _taught_ you and your sister the game of Duel Monsters, right? I know your entire deck. "Neptune" felt his lips curling into a tiny sneer as he and Dumon drew their 5 card hand.

 _Little does this Know-it-all realize that I'm not really his son Neptune. I'm the Mastermind of the Orichalcos, Dartz! But, I can't reveal myself to him yet. I must pull him in with his son's own deck first. Then retaliate with my own deck! Hahahahaha!_

Yj observed as he watched Dartz reel Dumon in. A wide, evil grin spread across his face.

 _Everything is going according to my plan!_ Yj thought. _Soon Dumon will lose and victory will soon be into the palm of my hand! Haahahahahahaha!_ ( **Think the ending of an episode of where it shows the villain holding the heroes in his giant palm** ).

 **0713MM: It seems some more dark stuff is going to occur. Heather getting speared in the chest by Dumon's pocket knife was just another nasty twist I had planned. (Original plan was to have her get speared by the knife in her only good eye. Her left eye. But me and my friend had decided to change that plan last minute to give this chapter a darker spin to it. Hope you readers enjoy it regardless! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here comes chapter 14! In this chapter, we find out why Dumon did what he did from last chapter. Anyway, hope you all enjoy! :D**

 **Note: I don't own Yugioh ZEXAL, nor any of the villains. I do own however, this story and its plot.**

Chapter 14: Battle for Souls of Knowledge, Part 1

"Neptune" stared at his father. A small grin plastered on his face. He looked down at his starting hand, then back up to Dumon.

"Dumon, you think your perfect right? Well your not! Your nothing but an imperfect soul that I will seal away forever!" Dumon clenched his fists.

"Neptune, you traitor!" Dumon snapped. "First Hades, now you? Who's next?" "Neptune" ignored such words as he began to draw his 6th card from the top of his deck.

"Hopefully next I can seal away Rio and maybe even…. Mizar, Well you did just kill his wife." Dumon's eyes widened at the memory. It was still fresh in his mind.

 _I couldn't have killed Heather? Could I…?_

"Well, I will start your defeat with my move. Don't worry. I plan on making it long and painful." DUmon quivered in fear as "Neptune" pulled the top card off his deck and into his hand.

("Neptune's" hand: 6 card). "Neptune glanced at his hand, then pulled two cards out of it, then placed them into the Spell/Trap card zones of his D-Pad.

"I shall place 2 cards facedown, and end my turn." "Neptune" grinned as he did so. Dumon cocked his head in confusion.

 _That's odd._ Dumon thought. _Neptune never starts a duel off without summoning a monster first._

"Why didn't you summon a monster?" Dumon asked, still slightly confused. "Neptune" grinned.

"By the time you find out, it'll be too late!" "Neptune" vowed. Dumon sighed, then began to take his turn.

"I guess it's my turn now. Draw!" and with that, Dumon did said action; drawing the 6th card from the top of his deck.

Back the Yilaster of Darkness's Headquarters, the other villains sat in the conference room, watching the play out. Roman was a bit irritated with Dartz's playing style.

"That fool!" Roman pounded the table. "Is really going to lose to that fool of a Barian, Booknerd?"

"I told you that Pegasus would have been a better choice." Marik agreed; stabbing the table with his rod. Yj sat at the head and he sighed by putting his right hand over his face as if he facepalming.

"Idiots!" Yj shouted across the room, removing his right hand from his face. "Dartz is known for his illusionary trickery. Sure Pegasus would have the power of the Millennium Eye, which would give us a very big advantage. However, he helped Yugi. Therefore, Pegasus is not needed." Rex scowled, then began to speak up.

"What about Lazar?" Rex asked. Instead of replying right away, Yj had an anger tick mark appear above his head.

"Absolutely not!" Yj snapped in frustration. Sartorius glanced at the frustrated Yj

"I say we recruit the Black Rose; another Psychic Duelist." Sartorius suggested as he continued flip through his Destiny cards. At a remark like that, that got Yj so mad he grabbed the table with both of his hands and flipped it so it was upside down. After he did that, he glared at Sartorius with sharp blue eyes.

"Say that again, and I _will_ personally send you back to the time from whence you came! Is that understood?!" Now normally, an average human would have fallen out of there chair and begin to back away slowly. But Sartorius was different. All he did was smile wryly.

"I have an idea you will love Master Yj. How about Primo and Young Vector?" Roman suggested as he lifted the table back up to its normal position. After hearing Roman's idea, Yj pondered this for a moment. Then he began to laugh darkly.

"That idea is perfect. We always can use another warrior-type to get rid of our Barian problem. But only if someone fails…" Yj glanced at Antimony; hinting his failure was yet to come.

"You never talk. You saved Fudo from a black hole. So your now losing your rank as second command. And Roman, congrats. You will take his place. Everyone here agree?" Everyone cheered. All Antimony could do was shrug as Yj raised his right arm, thus blasting Antimony with black lightning, and sending him back to the time where he lost to Yusei. All the other villains laughed at the sight. Yj turned back to the screen where it showed the duel in progress.

 _Come on Dartz…_ Yj thought. _Don't fail me on your first assignment. Although, I really don't see how you would fail with a deck like the Orichalcos._

Dumon stared down at his opponent. His own son was his opponent. But even if that was the case, his son would never toss down 2 facedowns and call it a turn. Something was definitely not right. He shrugged.

 _Guess I'll have to find a way to OTK him before anything major happens._ Dumon thought.

"Alright, I'm not sure if you are my son or not, but regardless, I _must_ defeat you! My turn, draw!" Dumon did so as he added the 6th card to his hand. He began to play the card he just drew by showing high above his head. The bright red flash surrounded the arena. "Neptune" covered his eyes with his arms from the bright red light/flash.

Rio stared at the mess of pencils and paper all over the floor. She sighed with stress.

"I guess I should go check up on Tethys." Rio told herself as she left the office and headed upstairs to go check up on her daughter. It didn't take her too long to reach Tethys' room. When she did, she noticed that Tethys was sleeping soundly, as if she heard nothing at all over the last hour and a half.

 _She's still here._ Rio thought. She glanced to her left and she noticed her son was sleeping on an air mattress in the same room. Again, sleeping soundly. At this, Rio narrowed her eyes.

 _If my real son is sleeping in here with his sister, then who was…_ Her magenta eyes widened slightly. _Oh no!_ And with that, she began to dash down the stairs in an attempt to find the fake.

"Illusion!" Rio gasped as she kept fast walking and heading towards the basement of the temple. "Why didn't I see it before?"

Back at the dueling site, Dumon was chuckling as his ace monster stood before him and his opponent. Dumon had 2 cards left in his hand since he played Star Seraph Sage and Spirit Converter; which allowed him attach his Sage to his C102 as a Xyz material, granting said Xyz monster 2 materials. He also played the SSW-Seraph Blade, granting his monster an extra 1100 attack points, so C102 had a grand total of 4000 attack. "Neptune" on the other hand, was not impressed at all. Which slightly worried Dumon. "Neptune" spoke up after a few minutes.

"Dumon, you really messed up this time." "Neptune" grinned. Dumon cocked his head.

"What are you talking about?" Dumon asked. "Neptune's grin remained on his face, which was freaking Dumon out.

"You still don't get it, do you?" "Neptune" asked. "Neptune" chuckled before speaking again. "If you are so confident in your attack, then do it. Although, I made you throw the knife at Heather after you got pissed about fighting us. I controlled you soon as Rio entered the room." Dumon's eyes widened slightly. Then shortly after, his eyes narrowed. He pointed with his right index finger at "Neptune".

"Archfiend Seraph, attack his life points directly!" Dumon ordered. "Demon's Arrow!" Archfiend Seraph twirled his spear, then threw at "Neptune". "Neptune" on the other hand had his lips curl upward into an evil smirk. He thrusted his right hand forward towards one of his face-downs.

"Activate trap! Orichalcos Barrier!" Dumon's eyes widened again.

"Ori-Orichalcos Barrier?" Dumon gulped. "What's that do?" "Neptune" began to laugh.

"Simple! This card forces me to discard my entire hand to negate your attack. Nice try Dumon!" Dumon's eyes twitched in fear as his ace monster's attack was blocked by the Orichalcos Barrier. Dumon closed his eyes, his lips curled up into a smile.

"Orichalcos? Please. That's not a card Neptune uses." Dumon pointed out. "If anything, this whole thing was an illusion." "Neptune" growled lowly, then he too closed his eyes and laughed darkly.

"It took you long enough!" "Neptune" laughed as he began to transform back into his true self. Dartz. Once the transformation was completed, Dartz stared down at Dumon with his dual colored eyes. His lips were still in his smirk.

"But as I said earlier, I _did_ manipulate you to throw your pocket knife at Heather." Dartz remarked. "As far as Yj is concerned, the 3 guardians of the Temple are: Vector, Heather and Mizar. Vector is down. And now Heather shall fall by her own friends' hand! You!" Dumons stepped back in shock.

"N-No!" Dumon shot back in denial. Dartz grinned at Dumon's denial.

"Yes yes, deny what you have done." Dartz taunted. "My move, Booknerd?" Dumon growled, then gestured to Dartz.

"Yes; go." Dumon snapped as he placed his last 2 cards from his hand into his Spell/Trap card zones of his D-Pad.

At the conference room of Yilaster of Darkness HQ, Yj was clapping at Dartz's easy manipulation of Dumon's mind to hurt his own friend.

"Impressive Dartz!" Yj applauded. "Perhaps you are more powerful than I thought. Oh wait! I already knew you were powerful! Hahahaha!" After his little outburst of laughter sunk into the rest of his members, he turned to face Z-ONE and Roman.

"Roman, Z-ONE," Yj told them. "Meet me at the time gate in 30 minutes. Do you understand?" The both of them saluted/

"Yes; we do." The twosome said. Yj grinned, then stood up and walked out. The others were laughing too hard at the sight before them to notice Yj had left.

Back to the duel, Dartz had drawn his card. His lips curled into an evil smirk. He pulled the card he had just drawn and showed it to Dumon.

"Looky here! I just drew Card of Sanctity!" Dartz grinned. "Now we each draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." Dumon cocked his head slightly as he drew his cards.

"Why help me?" Dumon asked. Dartz ignored the question as he drew his own 6 cards. Once he did, his eyes widened to that of big tomatoes.

 _I've done it!_ Dartz thought. _Dumon's fate is now Sealed!_ Dartz pulled one card of his hand and slapped it onto his D-Pad.

"I pay 500 life points to Special Summon Orichalcos Kyutora from my hand to my field in defense mode. Next, I'll Normal Summon Orichalcos Gigas to the field as well." The ground shook as a giant rock with red eyes emerged out of the ground on the field. Followed by an eyesaur.

(Dartz's hand: 4 cards. Dartz's LP: 4000 - 500 = 3500. Orichalcos Kyutora, level 3, attack: 500, defense: 1000. Orichalcos Gigas, level 4, attack: 400, defense: 1500). Dumon stared at the two monsters in wonder.

 _Darn! What do those two monsters do?!_ Dumon thought. However, his thoughts could not be answered. Mostly because Dartz pulled a 3rd card from his hand. He raised it high above his head. It flashed green.

"Now I activate, The Seal of Orichalcos! You're done!" Dartz laughed as he placed his field spell into the field spell zone slot on his D-Pad. The green cult symbol began to surround Dartz; then it expanded to the other side of Dumon.

To be continued...

 **0713MM: Interesting turn of events, eh? (I know that duels aren't some people's best thing for these types of stories, but you have to expect there to be duels in a Yugioh fanfic. It's only natural they'd be there). Anyway hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter anyway. Even though it was 90% duel and 10% not.**


	15. Chapter 15

**0713MM: Hey guys! Finally, chapter 15 is done and ready to be posted. Now, just to make this short, I don't own Yugioh ZEXAL. Only this story and my OC's. Now without further ado, let the chapter, commence! Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 15: Battle for Souls of Knowledge, Part 2

"Now I activate, The Seal of Orichalcos! You're done!" Dartz laughed as he placed his field spell into the field spell zone slot on his D-Pad. The green cult symbol began to surround Dartz; then it expanded to the other side of Dumon. Dartz's two monsters gain an extra 500 attack points; thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos on his field. Dumon stared at Gigas.

 _It only has 900 attack._ Dumon thought. _Archfiend Seraph can deal with it easily._ What surprised Dumon was that Dartz pointed his index finger at Archfiend Seraph.

"Orichalcos Gigas, attack!" Dartz commanded his Orichalcos monster. Dumon scoffed.

"My monster is stronger by 2000 points!" Dumon pointed out. Dartz on the other hand grinned maliciously.

"Oh but I'm afraid… That doesn't matter." Dartz sneered. "You see, as long as I control Orichalcos Kyutora, I take no battle whatsoever." Dumon's eyes widened slightly at that.

"No way…" Dumon muttered. Gigas was about to attack, but it stopped when a hologram of Yj appeared.

" _Ah look who it is. The Nerd with trying to find results and weaknesses on me._ " Yj laughed at Dumon. Before Dumon could retaliate, Yj continued, " _Oh and Booknerd, you couldn't figure out that it was Vector that was responsible for Nash and Marin's deaths not once, but twice! Haahahahaha! Priceless! By the way, I'm at a certain... gateway to get an old friend. Have fun!_ " Yj snaps his fingers before the hologram disappears; leaving Dartz and Dumon alone. Dartz grinned in satisfaction before continuing.

"As I was saying, Orichalcos Gigas, attack Archfiend Seraph!" Dartz commanded. Gigas did as his Master told him and began to punch at Archfiend Seraph. Dumon just stared. Archfiend Seraph counter attacked; thus destroying Gigas. Dumon smiled slightly; only for it to fade two seconds later to see that Gigas was still on the field after the smoke on Dartz's field cleared, and Dartz's 3500 life points were still intact. Dumon was about to blabber; saying that Dartz cheated. But Dartz intervened.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm afraid I didn't cheat." Dartz remarked. "You see, Gigas can't be destroyed; period. And it can't be banished either. So in other words, you can't kill him! Also, since he revived by his own effect, he gains 500 more attack points!" Dumon gulped as he watched Giga's attack power rise to 1400. Dartz thrusted his hand forward.

"Now Gigas, attack his monster again and again!" Dartz continued. Gigas did just that; attacking Archfiend Seraph 3 more times, which raised its attack points to 2900; making both monsters attack power equal. However, Dartz's monster had the edge. And to prove this, Dartz attacked again. And with that done, Gigas came back with 3400 attack points. Dumon stepped back in shock.

"3400 attack points?!" Dumon gulped. Dartz on the other hand, grinned.

"Now Gigas, attack!" Dartz commanded in a finishing manner. Gigas threw his big fist at Archfiend Seraph, who recoiled in pain, but not before using up his 2 overlay units; thus zapping Dartz for 1500 points of damage. What surprised Dumon was that Dartz seemed perfectly fine from the assault. He brushed off any excess debris before smirking.

(Dartz's LP: 3500 - 1500 = 2000). Dumon smiled slightly at his handiwork. But, Dartz was far from done. To prove this, he grabbed one of his cards and placed in the Spell/Trap card zone face-up.

"During my Main Phase 2, I activate Orichalcos Throne." Dartz continued. "I'll explain it's effects later. I move my Kyutora from the front row to the back row, then place 1 card facedown and end my turn." At that moment, Orichalco Throne glowed green, as did Dartz. Dumon, confused, wasn't sure what was going on.

(Dartz's hand: 1 card).

"What happened?" Dumon asked. After the green flashes died down, Dartz grinned again before explaining.

"You see Dumon, my Orichalcos Throne has 2 effects. I can either gain 500 life points for every Orichalcos card that was destroyed this turn. Or, gain life points equal to the damage I took that turn. One of these effects can be used during either player's End Phases. I choose to gain 500 life points for every Orichalcos card that was destroyed this turn. True, only one Orichalcos card was destroyed this turn. But it was destroyed 4 times! Meaning I gain 2000 life points!" Dumon narrowed his eyes as Dartz's LP increased.

(Dartz's LP: 2000 + 2000 = 4000).

 _He's set up some kind of wall._ Dumon thought to himself. _It'll be near impossible to get through. But I'll find a way._ Dumon put his hand ontop of his deck, getting ready to draw his next card. Dartz observed, waiting patiently for Dumon to begin his turn.

"Come on Nerd, make your move, I have hundreds of more souls to capture." Dartz snapped. Dumon observed his hand for another moment before going into a massive play, Dumon pulled one card from his hand and activated it.

"I activate the spell card, Seraph Lightning! With this, I can destroy 1 card on your field. I choose Orichalcos Kyutora!" The Lightning zipped out of the card; thus destroying it. After Kyutora exploded, Dartz began to laugh. To which confused Dumon.

"Thank you Dumon!" Dartz laughed darkly. "You've just Sealed your doom!" Dumon gulped again; fearing the worst.

"Wh-What do you mean?!" Dumon stuttered. Dartz's laughter echoed throughout the soundproof basement walls.

"When Kyutora is destroyed it evolves!" There was massive rumbling and quaking as Kyutora began to evolve into something much larger and deadlier. Once the evolution ended, a massive golem. Dumon and Archfiend Seraph stepped back slightly in fear.

" _I remember that monstrosity.,,_ " Archfiend Seraph gaped. Dartz's laughter continued as he activated his facedown card.

"I activate my trap, Orichalcos Payback! Since Kyutora was destroyed this turn, this trap doubles my Shunoros's attack to 11,000! Furthermore, the attack of Shunoros's arms not only move to the front lines, but there attacks are also doubled to 1000!" Dumon stared down the monstrosity before him; along with the two arms.

(Dexia and Aristeros's attack: 1000. Artisteros was in defense position by the way). Dumon felt his eyes had widened with shock.

"How...can...this...be…?!" Dumon stammered; too surprised to speak. However, what caught Dumon's eye was that Dartz's LP spiked suddenly. All the way up to 15,000.

"The hell?!" Dumon stuttered. "H-How?!"

"My Orichalcos Payback also allowed me to gain LP equal to Shunoros's attack." Dartz explained calmly. Dumon sighed; not sure what to do. He checked his hand again. Once he did, he saw what he needed to do. He grabbed a spell from his hand activated it.

"I activate a promising spell card, Seraph Promise!" Dumon grinned. Dartz on the other hand, seemed slightly concerned.

"Seraph Promise?" Dartz asked. "What's that do?" Now Dumon had the edge. (For a little bit, yes). Nonetheless, Dumon decided to explain what his card did.

"You see Dartz, this card allows me to negate the effects of all face-up monsters on your field for this turn. Not only that, but your front and backrow monsters swap places! True, you still have your Gigas, but that's not what I'm after. I'm after you Shunoros!" Dumon pointed at Shunoros, to which all of Dartz's monsters swapped places on his field. Thus putting Dexia, Aristeros and Gigas in the backrow, while Shunoros went to the front row. Dartz's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh no!" Dartz gulped.

(Gigas's attack: 900. Dexia, Aristeros and Shunoros's attack: 0). Dartz cringed slightly from the drop in his monsters' attack power. Dumon thrusted his hand towards Shunoros.

"Archfiend Seraph, attack Shunoros! Demon's Arrow!" Dumon commanded. Archfiend Seraph did just that. Twirling his spear a few times, he then threw it at Orichalcos Shunoros' center. Thus destroying said monster. The wind and debris blew all around Dartz and his field. It eventually cleared after a few moments.

(Dartz's LP: 11,000 - 1450 = 9550). After that was done, Dartz just felt like darkly laughing again. This confused Dumon for a moment.

"What's...so funny…?" Dumon stuttered; not sure what to think. Dartz felt the darkened wind blow around the entire field. Shunoros crumbled to dust; as did his arms. Dartz then raised his arms upward, his Orichalcos robes blew in the dark wind.

"When Orichalcos Shunoros dies, my Divine Serpent...is born!" Dartz laughed darkly, and possibly, maliciously. Dumon stepped back in shock.

"That monster is huge!" Dumon noted. Dartz applauding Dumon in a sarcastic manner.

"Yes Booknerd. My Divine Serpent is huge." Dartz commented in a taunting manner. Divine Serpent released a loud hissing noise at Dumon, to which Dumon stepped back; trembling in fear.

Up above on the main floors of the temples, the temple began to shake and quake. Neptune and Tethys even fell out of bed. That woke up them up alright. They both shook their heads, attempting to figure out what is happening.

"What's going on?" Neptune asked his sister, Tethys. Tethys only shook her head.

"I have no clue." Tethys admitted. "But, I feel a dark presence below us." Neptune cocked his head to the side; confused.

"Dark presence?" he asked, unsure. "Can you go into a little more detail sister?" Tethys closed her eyes; trying to see what presence was. Before she got too far into it, her eyes opened wide with shock. She staggers a bit before falling to her knees. Neptune rushed to her side out of concern.

"What?! What did you see?!" Neptune asked in a slightly demanded tone. Tethys turned to look at her brother. She felt herself trembling.

"A huge serpent…" Tethys whispered. "Father is...in danger… Underground soundproof basement...is where he is…" Neptune put a hand to his chin.

"Why do I have a feeling it's… Never mind." Tethys thought he was going to say Hades, but changed his mind at the last second. Tethys gave a light smirk.

"Nice recover, brother." Tethys lightly smirks.

In a far tower of the temple, (yes, the temple has towers now. XD) Mizar sat on a chair where his wife, Heather was laying on a hospital bed; resting. Her breathing was light, yet shallow. She was still recovering from the near death attempt on her. Mizar began to stood up. The doctor and nurse were going to come back in soon. And he needed to head back before that happens.

"Heather… I swear on my own life that you'll survive." Mizar vowed to himself before heading out of the room. And conveniently, the doctor and nurse arrived at the same time he was leaving.

At the gate, Yj, Roman, and Z-ONE stared at it for a moment. The gate looked like a smaller version of St..Louis's arch, but with dark energy circling around it and the shadows forming. Yj grinned maliciously as he set the gate to Mad Prince's time period. After he did so, he turned to face the threesome that accompanied him.

"And now gentleman! Time to bring back the Mad Prince! Hahahahahahahahahhahahaha!" Yj laughed darkly. Roman and Z-ONE gave a few chuckles of their own.

"Indeed." Roman agreed. "Me and Z-ONE shall keep watch while you go retrieve him." Yj gave a curt nod before turning back to face the gate. Once he did, he began to walk towards it; to step into it and go back to Mad Prince's time.

 **0713MM: Uh-oh! Yj has something really big planned! Who is he bringing back? (If you've watched ZEXAL fairly recently, specifically season 3, then you'll know who it is).**


	16. Chapter 16

**0713MM: Hey guys! After a long time... Chapter 16 has become real! Ahahahahahaha! *coughs*. Anyway, hope the wait was worth it for you guys. Cause trust me, you might enjoy this chapter. I'm afraid sadly... I do not own Yugioh ZEXAL... Except for my OCs, and the plot of this story. :D Chapter starts now.**

Chapter 16

"NO!? THIS CAN'T BE!" Prince Vector screamed as Nash's monster was about to finish him off. Fortunately for him, time froze. Vector looked around the sphere that engulfed the area and screamed "NASH! How dare you bring a sphere field into my castle!" As soon as Vector was about kill Nash, a voice rang out. "Killing him already? I am afraid you can't do that. In due time."" Yj's voice echoed throughout the labyrinth. Vector began to look around; trying to find the source of the voice. A dark portal opened and Yj walked out of it. "Vector, you want to destroy Nash. But I am afraid you will not be able to due to this duel…" Vector looked up at Yj with a "Are you serious" face.

"You will lose, and be sent to Barian World but... I can change this..." YJ said; waving his hand

And forming a deck out of thin air. Vector observes the deck while it was in the air.

"I could give it to you now, but instead I am giving you the chance to destroy Nash and his friends. Does that sound appealing to you?" Yj continued with his manipulative tone. Vector thought on the idea.

 _If I can't try to destroy Nash now, then I could destroy everyone he knows; him included. Sounds good to me._ Vector thought to himself before speaking at last, "Well, if I agree to this can I rule the world after?" Yj pondered this for a moment, then his lips curled into an evil grin.

"I suppose...that could be arranged… :D" Yj smirked down at the young, yet insane, prince. "Now then, if you _really_ wish for another chance at crushing Nash once and for all, you'll take my hand." Vector looked at Yj's hand, then after a few moments, he took ahold of it. Yj grinned with malice as both he and Vector were teleported back to the entrance and control panel of the time gate. Where Roman and Z-ONE were waiting for them. Before Yj, Roman or Z-ONE could speak, Vector shouted something that made "The Mad Prince" title fit him so well.

"Nash! I'm back! To kill you, along with your friends and family! Ahahahahaha!" Roman grunted out of slight annoyance.

"Well...he'll be working with Marik because clearly he is as nuts." Roman said to Yj. Yj put one of his hands to his chin; thinking it over. Finally after a few minutes, he came to a conclusion.

"Look who's talking Spider-man." Vector said with a mocking manner behind it. Roman growled at Vector with venom in words.

"Watch yourself! Talking to a Dark Signer here boy!" Roman snapped harshly at Vector. Vector just shrugged; as if to say "Whatever". Then he proceeded to follow Yj and Roman back. A screen popped up; just when they were going to leave, Rex appeared on it. "Master Yj, Dartz has summoned The Divine Serpent on Dumon." At that Vector laughed and stepped on Roman's foot on purpose. Roman growled as Vector stepped on his foot. Roman was about to say something, by Vector continued. "Soon, he will be dead. And I call burning his family!" Roman grabbed him by the throat and started to choke him. Yj ignored it. "Did Dartz push him to his limit yet? Or is it over already?" Rex just shaked his head and opened up a screen; showing the duel and its progress.

Back to the duel….

"Dumon, you're a man of numbers and odds so you should see my monster attack strength is unbeatable. Just look!" Dartz points to his most powerful monster, The Divine Serpent. It hissed real loud as its attack stat showed up. Dumon didn't seem too impressed.

"Infinite attack is powerful….. But even so; I _will_ overcome it!" Dumon shot back at Dartz. Dartz looked at Dumon and his rolled his eyes out of irritation.

"Fine then….. Let me show you its power! Draw!" Dumon was about to protest, but he realized there was nothing more he could do on his turn anyway. Dartz looked at the card he drew from his deck. He grinned at the card he drew. "This duel is over Barian Slime. I will Seal you away. And Heather will be at rest knowing her killer is gone." Dartz forms a sly grin on his face. Dumon gaped.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Dumon asked; surprised a bit. Dartz's grinned expanded.

"You see Dumon… I am the Master of the Orichalcos….. I control it with every fiber of my being… It can grant me any card I want…. As long as I so desire it….. Speaking of any card I want… I just drew into Orichalcos Double Layer! With this, I can activate Deuteros and Tritos straight from my deck! First is Deuteros!" The Seal of Orichalcos slid out Dartz's duel disk and into the graveyard; to make room for Deuteros. Which quickly vanished as well as Tritos took its place. Dumon stepped back in surprise.

"You activated both Deuteros and Tritos in one turn? How? The effect of both of those field spells clearly state that-!" Unfortunately for Dumon, Dartz interrupted him by raising his hand up.

"Yes; normally that would be the case. But thanks to Orichalcos Double Layer, that effect you were speaking of… Means nothing! And now, I Normal Summon my Orichalcos Knight to the field!" Dumon watched as the Orichalcos Armored knight appeared onto the field; swinging an Orichalcos Sword.

(Orichalcos Knight, level 4, attack: 2000, (1500 Originally) defense: 1200). Dumon was about to say something, but Dartz interjected once again.

"My Knights' effect allows me to Summon two more copies of himself, also, these 3 Knights count as 2 monsters while on the field. And since that is the case… I now have a grand total of 8 monsters! So thanks to my Deutoros's effect….. I now gain 4000 life points!" Dumon stepped back in shock.

"What?!" He gaped. "That means your life points are-!"

"Yes! 4000!" Dartz finished with a satisfaction in his voice. As soon as he finished his sentence, his 0 LP rose up to 4000 in mere seconds. Dumon gritted his teeth. Dartz could only smirk at his opponent.

"You fool." Dartz laughed. "Yj has granted my deck far more power than even _you_ could comprehend! And speaking of power beyond your imagination….. I will now attack with Divine Serpent! But of course, in order to do that…. I must send the top 10 cards of my deck to the graveyard. I shall do so now to allow my Serpent to attack your Archfiend Seraph. Even though your monster is a Number monster, you'll still take damage." Dartz grabbed the top 10 cards of his deck and sent them to the graveyard. As soon as that happened, Divine Serpent hissed loudly, then began to charge up a beam of pure Orichalcos Energy. Once it was fully charged up, the Divine Serpent fired it at Archfiend Seraph. Dumon stared at the blast that was coming towards him.

 _If I don't act now I'll not only lose the duel, but my very soul as well!_ Dumon thought frantically.

"Dumon….your skills are…. overhyped….. You're nothing compared to me." Dartz remarked as Divine Serpents' attack came ever closer to Archfiend Seraph. Eventually, there was an explosion on Dumon's field. Smoke covered his entire field. Dartz began laughing in triumph.

"It seems….. Your soul will be a perfect addition to Yj's soul collection….." Dartz laughed. As the smoke began to clear, it was clear Dumon was not defeated. He still stood. His clothes were extremely torn from the blastwave of the Divine Serpent's attack. He was even bleeding on his arms and legs. His face had a few gashes. One eye was swollen and closed. His bottom lip had a cut on it. He forms a sly smile as blood dripped down his chin. Dartz's eyes widened in shock.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Dartz shouted in extreme fury. "How the _hell_ did you survive?!" Dumon then pulled at card out of his graveyard and revealed it.

"That's because I played the monster effect of Star Seraph Protector." Dumon explained. "You see, if I'd take 2000 or mores of damage in a single turn, this card negates that damage. However, my life points become 100." Dartz growled out of annoyance.

"Urgh! Fine then. I end my turn…" Dartz gritted his teeth. "Your move. That is, if you can move that is!" Dumon's legs began to wobbles as he tried to keep standing.

"Here I go Dartz; draw!" Dumon drew his next card. But, he seemed to be losing his vision. Dartz and his monsters were becoming blurry.

 _I got to hold on!_ Dumon though. He stared at the card he drew. His bloodied lips formed into a smile. He then proceeded to pull the card he drew out of his hand and slapped it onto his duel disk.

"I activate the spell card, Holy Wave of Pure Power!" Dumon announced as the card image appeared on the field. Dartz stared at the card out of confusion.

"What's that do?" Dartz asked; unsure of what to expect.

"This spell card allows me tribute my Archfiend Seraph, and then after that, I can destroy all other cards on the field. And lastly, we both take 4000 points of damage." Dartz's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?!" Dartz gaped. "That means we both lose!" As soon as Dartz finished his statement, the field exploded in a bright light; which consumed both duelists. Once the light died down, both Dartz and Dumon's LP counters said 0. Dartz brushed his clothes off of any debris. His lips contorted into a sneer.

"You may have saved yourself from being Sealed for now…. But I can assure you… Your soul will be added to the collection…. Farewell for now…. Booknerd….." And with that, Dartz vanished from the basement, which in turn, unlocked the basement door. And the Orichalcos Barrier that was blocking the door also vanished. Dumon felt his whole body give way as he began to fall facefirst into the cold ground that was the basement.

Back at the Council Room, Vector and Marik were booing and throwing stuff at the screen; watching the entire duel. Marik slammed his Rod into the table.

"Impudent whelp!" Marik growled. "I believe it's time I took things into my own…. Hands….." He begins to laugh darkly as he stood up from the table. Yj stood up from his throne that was present in the room; he began to speak right after. "Goodwins, time to send  
Caesar and Neptune to Netherworld." Yj then glanced at Marik and Vector before speaking again. "As for you two… You want to play Doctor?" Vector perked up at the mention of it. His lips formed a sneer.

"Ah goody! Time to play Doctor at the hospital! Ahahahahahaha!" Vector laughed darkly as he too, stood up from the table and proceeded to follow Marik out of the room. And henceforth, the building as well.

 **0713MM: So it seems... Marik and Vector will be closing in on the temple very soon... And by very soon... I mean next chapter! Chapter 17, to be precise! :D Read and Review if you want. :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here comes chapter 17! I know I haven't been writing much, but I write when I can!**

 **Heather: Yeah yeah, get on with the chapter already.**

0713MM: Sure! I don't Yugioh ZEXAL. Only this story, the OC's I have, and the plot of this story.

Heather: Chapter starts now.

Chapter 17

"Vector and Marik, make sure Heather can't stop you two" Yj said with a straight face. "Roman and Rex, Caesar will most likely be more aggressive. As for Neptune, he's Mr. Non-believer. So he probably will doubt you as real. Rex looked at a map trying to pick a spot to duel. Roman the center of town would be the best choice; due to a lot of citizens living there." Roman nodded his head in agreement; picking up his duel disk. Yj glanced at Rex before continuing. "Rex, the citizens will fuel the Immortals. And those brats will be sent to the Netherworld! Hahahahahahaha!. Now go!" Yj waves Marik, Vector, Rex and Roman in a dismissive motion. Vector quickly opened the weapon shed after exiting the building with Marik. "Hmm…... Chainsaw or axe…." Vector just grabbed a ton of weapons and ran into a portal before Rex or Roman could tell him that doctors don't use weapons for surgery. Marik followed Vector through the portal before the portal closed completely. Rex and Roman took their own portal to the village at the bottom of the temples' mountain shortly after Vector and Marik left to go do there assignment.

Rio makes her way down towards where she believes Dumon could be. I mean, she checked everywhere else with no luck! Might as well try the damned basement! She treaded carefully down the stairs. Mostly because they had become weak as of late. Once she reached the bottom and saw the door to the basement, she began to slowly turn the doorknob and open the door. Once she opened it fully, she almost screamed in complete and utter shock/ fear.

"DUMON!" Rio screamed in absolute horror as what she was seeing. What she saw what blood all around. She could clearly tell it was Dumon's because the streams of red lead back to a single point in the room. Dumon's body. Rio ran over to Dumon's body. She began to see if there were any severe wounds. And her suspicions were correct. He was indeed severely injured She begins to lift his body up and off the ground, only to find out that there was something next to his body. It looked like a card. Rio paused; curious. She picks it up slowly only to quickly realize that it was Dumon's deck. The work of the Seal of Orichalcos Sealed Dumon's deck away. Normally, the Seal would Seal the soul of the loser, but it seems….. The Seal of Orichalcos has become more powerful than ever…

Meanwhile at the hospital….

Doctor Smith was finishing the surgery that managed to save Heather from the brink of death. A knock on the door was heard.

"Doctor! The nurse was calling for you!"a voice yelled. Doctor Smith doubted the claim, but opened up the door; only to be chopped down by a fast sword swing. Heather heard his scream and knew something was wrong. A young man entered in white coat covered in blood.

"Hello. I am Doctor Notevil and this my assistant; Doctor Stabalot." Notevil spoke as he walked into the room. "I am here finish your surgery. Now close your eyes and don't look." as he grabbed a chainsaw from his bag. rose his rod; prepared to stab her in the heart as Notevil started his chainsaw. "GOODNIGHT FOREVER ASSHOLE!" The chainsaw roared to life as it was about to come every closer to her mid-section. Doc Stabalot moved away and took out camera; waiting for the right moment record the scenery and use it put the Resistance into submission and surrender.

However, before the chainsaw could cut her in half, Heather's eyes sprung open and she punches Dr. Notevil in the face at extremely fast speed that not even both Doctors could comprehend

"OW!" Notevil drops the chainsaw and he staggers backward."Well Heather; time to burn!" As he pulled out a flamethrower and burned everything around her including her deck. Heather gasps in shock as her deck burnt into nothing.

"NO!" Heather shouted; adrenaline rushed through her whole body. Both doctors laughed darkly.

"Heather first was rejected for the throne, and now burned alive. I hope the rest of your little brat friends join you soon." said with an evil mile as he pointed the flamethrower at her, and pulled the trigger. The flames began to snake towards her; in an attempt to burn her alive. While the flames licked the ground and spread closer to her, she say one thing that throws bothe Doctors off guard.

"VECTOR! MARIK! I KNOW IT"S YOU TWO ASSHOLES!" Heather shouted loudly at them. Both of them staggered back a bit in shock, then they grinned; pulling off their doctor costumes, revealing them to indeed be the people she thought they were.

"Ah well. That outfit was too tight and irritating anyway." Vector grinned. "However….. Just because you revealed us…. Doesn't mean you'll live! Now _die_!" The flames continued there work; charring the entire area and alighting it with flames. The flames on the perimeter of the area began to snake closer to Heather. As did the flames in front of her from the flamethrower Vector was using. Marik began to laugh darkly.

"There is no escape, Plot Device Witch!" Marik was about to Summon Ra into the area in order to kill Heather once and for all, but Vector stopped him with a raised left arm as if to say "I got this boi". Before the flames from both sides hit her and burn her alive. Something intercepted the flame walls. Vector stopped his flamethrower for a moment; trying to figure out who, or what, blocked the flame walls. Even Marik was confused.

"Who's there?" Vector asked; pointing the flamethrower around, trying to find the source of the thing that saved Heather.

"Why you not burn so I can roast mallows over your dead body!" Vector growled. Suddenly, a cry that sounded like Earthbound Immortal Asilla piscu's cry can be heard throughout the whole building. Everyone stops. (Except Heather). Marik and Vector continue to look around; still unsure of what made that cry.

"What was that?" Vector asked.

"It couldn't be-?" Marik was about to ask, but was interrupted when the creature that made the cry emerges in the room.

"A metal birdie? HAHAHA" Vector yelled; laughing out of insanity. "What the hell is that going to do to us?! Peck us to death?!" The creature that saved Heather gained an anger mark and flew up and then proceeded to soar at high speed downward towards Vector. Vector raises his flamethrower to burn the Metal Birds' wings, but it was too fast and he dropped the flamethrower in shock; getting pecked by it. He turned to face his partner.

"Marik! Help me!" Vector called out to him as he got pecked to death by the metal bird's' beak.

Marik waved his hand causing shadows to knock the bird off Vector. Vector then stood up; activating his duel disk.

"Was trying to be nice, but instead you want to die more painfully." Vector snarled putting his new deck in his disk. Marik too, also activated his duel disk as well.

"We are going to send you to the Shadow Realm and make you suffer." Marik proclaimed while laughing darkly. Heather pulls out her duel disk from her belt, along with inserting her deck into the deck slot of her duel disk.

"You will try you two." Heather remarked. "But, I guess you don't know me very well; do you?" Both Marik and Vector scoffed, then the threesome drew there 5 card starting hands.

Back at the temple, Roman and Rex had snuck in when everyone there was sleeping once again. As they snuck around within the shadows, the twosome came across Neptune and Caesar's rooms. How convenient that there rooms were right across from each other. Rex and Roman could hear Neptune was sleep talking, "Shut up. I told you science beats all. Dead people don't come make to life."

As for Caesar, he had ear muffs on so he would not hear Neptunes' sleep talking. Rex and Roman took this opportunity to use their new powers to teleport all 4 of them to where the village was at the bottom of the mountain. Roman was annoyed by Neptune sleep talking, so he took a bucket of ice cold water, then threw it at Neptune's sleeping form on the ground. Both boys had their duel disk already attached to their left arms. With a sudden jolt, Neptune flew into the air from the ice cold water, then landed on his back anime style. After a few seconds, he picked himself up and stared at Roman and Rex. His eyes glowed for a moment out of rage.

"What that for you ugly cosplayers?!" Neptune snapped at them out of pure annoyance. Of course, this remark got Roman angry.

"Cosplayers?! We're Dark Signers you Barian blood brat!" Roman shot back; walking up to Neptune in a stride fashion, and then punched Neptune in the gut Neptune recoiled in pain, but stayed on his feet. Shortly after this happened, Caesar opened his eyes and began to get up off the ground slowly; seeing the Dark Signers standing before them. What both boys failed to realize what that they were still in there pj's! Rex however, notices this, but he didn't laugh. No reason to since he and his brother were going to send these two fools to the Netherworld anyway. So it didn't matter what they wore.

"Caesar look! Cosplayers kidnapped us!" Neptune pointed out while staring at Roman and Rex. Caesar just sweatdropped.

"Uhhh … they're not cosplayers Neptune….. That's the real Rex and Roman Goodwin." Rex and Roman seemed impassive towards the twosome.

"Caesar; Rex and Roman are dead! Those two are big fat phonies!" Neptune argued back.

"Phonies? Ya; okay. But their marks glowing!" Caesar pointed towards Rex and Roman. And sure enough, Caesar was correct. In mere seconds, the foursome was surrounded by two purple streams that matched the marks the two Dark Signers possessed. Rex had the Condor surrounding them. While Roman had the Spider surrounding them. Caesar seemed somewhat impressed. But Neptune on the other hand, was not.

"Blah blah blah! Who the frick cares?! If you wanted a duel, you could've just said so!" He activates his duel disk.

Rex finally spoke, "Your rudenness will make us send you to the Netherworld first." Rex too, activates his duel disk. Followed by Roman. Caesar stared at the two Dark Signers, then at Neptune. Sighs, he has no other option in the matter at hand, so he too, activates his duel disk. Before the foursome could start, Neptune HAD to throw in another insult to the Dark Signers.

"Netherworld? What is that? Some kind of Shadow Realm? If so, it's fake." Neptune remarked.

"Tell us how fake it is once I send you there!" Roman snapped with rage boiling. Caesar finally had enough and decide to give Neptune a piece of his mind.

"Neptune; shut up! I know you don't believe Yj had brought villains back, but I do and you saw Marik just couple weeks ago. And you saw my father get destroyed by Sartorius…. And top it all off your father was tricked by Dartz just this night! Why insult powerful duelist like Rex and Roman?! It makes no sense! Now shut up and be my tag partner! We're going to win this!"

Neptune stared down at Caesar. "All those people were cosplayers….." Caesare did a -_- face at Neptune, then turned back to face the Dark Signers. The four duelists drew there five card starting hands as well. Before Neptune could make another foolish comment, Rex and Roman spoke up in unison.

"When you two lose… Your souls shall be fed to the Earthbound Immortals! And you'll experience severe suffering for all eternity! DUEL!" Neptune and Caesar raised their duel disks in a defensive manner.

Back in the hospital wing, the threesome stared each other down. Marik and Vector seemed to have heard Rex and Roman's words, so they began to recite them. But the words weren't exactly the same.

"When you two lose… Your soul shall be fed to the Shadow Realm! And you'll experience severe suffering for all eternity! DUEL!" Heather too, raised her duel disk upward in a defensive manner; preparing herself.

 **0713MM: Seems this story is taking the Dark Path! :D**

Heather: Indeed. 2 duels happening in the next chapter. How in the name of Ra will you be able to keep track?!

0713MM: I have my ways... Let's just leave it at that.

Heather: Very well. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And review it if you wish.


	18. Chapter 18

**0713MM: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but chapter 18 is finally out! :D So enjoy! I don't own Yugioh ZEXAL, or any of the villains I've been using!**

Chapter 18: Village of Pain, Part 1

"Monarchies first. That means you're skipped again." Vector chuckled darkly he as drew a card from his deck. (Vector's hand: 6 cards). He pulls a card out of his hand and reveals it to Heather.

"I'll start my magic act by summoning Magician's Rod in attack mode (1600 atk 100 def)". The rod appeared on the field and Vector taunted Heather. "But my magic stick has a nasty effect! I can add 1 spell or trap card with Dark Magician in its text or name to my hand from my deck. And I choose my Dark Magical Circle." He added it to his hand and smiled darkly. "Next I active my Dark Magical Circle. This card is contentious and it allows me to look at the top 3 cards of my deck and if any have Dark Magician in its text or name I can add it to my hand. The cards reveal themselves to the Mad Prince. "Luck must really hate you because I got Eternal Souls, Soul Charge and Summoner Monk. I pick Eternal Souls to add to my hand." He added it to his hand, while the other 2 cards that got revealed to him got place back on top of his deck in any order he chose. He then set 2 cards.

"Unfortunately, none us can attack on our first turn so I will end my turn by activating Don Thousand's Throne." He stares Heather down. "Now go!" Heather stared back at her 2 foes. She placed a hand on top of her deck.

"Remember I broke your rattle when you were little? Well, I'm breaking this stick as well." Heather remarked as she drew the 6th card from her deck. Marik and Vector watched her carefully; waiting to see how her turn will play out.

Before Heather's turn could officially start, Vector decides to tick her off.

"If I knew you would fall in love with an ugly dumb brute named Mizar, I would have ordered the guards to remove your head instead as an act of mercy." Heather's eyes widened with utter shock. Tears formed at her eyes.

Vector upon noticing this decided to break her. "Well, the worst part is the ugly mistakes known as Caesar and Helen are hogging all the air now." Marik wanted to laugh at the insultery, but something held him back. He was unsure of what it was. Heather on the other hand, was trembling. As for what the emotions she was feeling while trembling, one could assume it was pure and absolute rage. On the other hand, one could assume it was absolute sadness. Another could assume it was a complete mixture of both emotions.

"Y-You sh-sh-shut the h-h-hell up!" Heather shot back while trembling/shaking. "I-I don-don't want to hear anymore! I-I- draw!" She drew the 6th card from her deck and adds it to her hand. Vector was tempted to taunt her again and call her a weak, pathetic fool, but the card she revealed stopped him in his tracks.

"I activate the quick-play spell card, Twin Twisters! By discarding Raidraptor-Mimicry Lanius from my hand to the graveyard, both of your set cards are history!"

"You little _bitch_! I will rip you into thousands of pieces for that and send them to your little mistakes!" Vector shouted; enraged as he sent Dark Renewal and Eternal Souls to the graveyard. Heather on the other hand, didn't seem to care at all about the insult. Instead, she went right along with her turn.

"To continue my turn, I activate Mimicry Lanius's effect in the graveyard. By banishing it from my graveyard, I can add a Raidraptor card from my deck to my hand. I choose to add Raidraptor Nest from my deck to my hand." Heather pulls her deck out of the deckholder and skims through it; trying to find the card she is going to add to her hand. Once she found it, she added it to her hand and inserts her deck back into the deckholder of her duel. Which auto shuffles it. She grabbed a monster from her hand and slapped it onto her duel disk.

"I'll now Normal Summon my Raidraptor-Vanishing Lanius from my hand." Heather declared. A metal bird with tainted dark green wings swooped down onto the field from the air above.

(Raidraptor-Vanishing Lanius, level 4, attack: 1300, defense: 1600). Vector seemed unimpressed.

"Pah! What's that weak thing gonna do?" Vector remarked. Heather's lips formed into a light smile.

"You'll see." she replied with a smile on her face. That smile seemed to throw Yami Marik a bit off guard, but he recovered quickly.

"That monster may have weak stats….. But I'd be wary if I were you Vector." Yami Marik warned his partner. Vector scoffed as if to say "Whatever".Heather continues her turn.

"I now set 2 cards, and end my turn." Heather grabbed 2 cards from her hand and set them in her spell/trap card zones of her duel disk.

(Heather's hand: 3 cards). Marik rolled his eyes, "I see where Helen gets her bad dueling skills from; as well as her ugly looks." Heather just stares directly at Marik, not saying any kind of remark whatsoever. Marik put his hand atop of his deck; getting ready to draw his 6th card.

"I shall now take my turn now. Draw!" Marik draws his 6th card, then begins to observe his hand. His mouth began to curl back into an evil grin. Soon, his dark laughter began to echo throughout the hospital room. Heather kept her ground. His laughter eventually died down. But once it did, he pulled one of the cards out of his hand and revealed it. It was a Spell card. But not just any Spell card.

"I'll begin this duel by activating Phoenix's Flames!" Marik grinned. "With this, I destroy every monster on the field, except my own. Then, my opponent takes 1000 points of damage for each monster destroyed. So, that means Magician's Rod and Raidraptor-Tribute Lanius are destroyed! :D" Both monsters were consumed by the flames, then they exploded. Heather screamed as the flames from the spell card surrounded her and cut her LP down by 2000. Vector glared in Marik's direction.

"You buffoon! I needed that monster! :0" Vector shouted at him. Marik just turned to look at Vector and shrugged his shoulders after he discarded The Winged Dragon of Ra from his hand to the graveyard.

"I don't know why you are complaining Vector." Marik remarked. "After all, we do have the upper hand now. And speaking of the upper hand…. I shall normal summon Ra's Disciple from my hand! Next, I activate Phoenix Flame's graveyard effect! By banishing it from my graveyard, I can Tribute Summon for my Egyptian God card regardless of where he is. Also, I can Tribute Summon in addition to my normal summon/set. And the monster I use for tribute counts as 3 and it's attack/defense are tripled! :D" Heather begins to step back in shock as Ra's Disciple attack and defense rose to 3300.

"What?! Impossible!" Heather shot back. Marik's lips curved into a pedo face.

"Oh Heather dear, it _is_ possible!" He raised his right arm up. "Disciple; begone! Make way for your God!" The Disciple vanished and in its place….. Was the Sphere form of the Winged Dragon of Ra. Heather narrowed her eyes.

"What? I thought you said you were bringing out Ra. Not some stupid Sphere!" Heather snapped.

"Your little mistake said the same thing before I destroyed her and put her in that coma!" Marik shot back. "And now it's your turn! Great Beast of the Sky; please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelope the deserts with your glow and cast your rage upon foe!" The golden sphere began to break out and Ra appeared. Heather stepped back and tripped over her own feet.

"Impossible!" Heather gaped.

(Ra's attack/defense: 9900. Marik's hand: 3 cards). Marik grabbed 2 cards from his hand and set them both.

"I would unleash his rage upon you this turn… But do to the rules… I cannot attack this turn….. Your move woman!" Marik grinned.

Purple lights began to appear and everyone in the hospital started to scream in pain as they turned into these shooting lights; which headed towards an object in the sky. Vector laughed at this.

"These useless morons finally have a purpose…... To feed the Immortals!" Heather looked at Vector in horror.

Marik joined in as well, "The funny part about all this is that Caesar and non believer friend are at the receiving end of their wrath!" All Heather could do was just stand there; too shocked to speak at all.

 **Five minutes earlier...**

"Let me show you non-believer….. The power of the Netherworld!" Roman's voice echoed throughout the entire area.

"I will start but activating the Zombie World field spell from my hand." Roman began as the entire area was surrounded by the Zombie World.

"Next I activate the Spell card Foolish Burial and send Earthbound Immortal Uru to my graveyard. Don't start laughing because your about to see me wipe you out." Roman said before Neptune laughed

"Wow; you're some dumb cosplayer sending your best monster to the graveyard. HAHAHA!" Roman on the other hand, was quite angry with that comment.

"That I am going break every bone in your body and send you in pieces to the Netherworld! I activate the effect of Mezuki in my grave! I banish it to Special Summon a Zombie from my grave. And that means Uru is going to feed now on all these souls!" Caesar gulped while Neptune just chuckled.

"Nice purple fireworks cosplayer what's next? You gonna pull a rabbit from out of your hood?" Caesar facepalmed.

"They aren't cosplayers! They're the real deal!" Caesar snapped at Neptune. Neptune just shrugged.

"Yeah; okay. Whatever." Neptune spoke harshly. Caesar just watched as the villagers behind them got absorbed into the cocoon-like object in the sky. Roman raised his hands up as the giant cocoon exploded a bright purple colored pillar.

"I Summon Earthbound Immortal Uru!" Roman's dark laughter could be heard as Uru plants itself on the ground behind Roman. The dark winds from Uru blew at Caesar and Neptune; almost blowing them off their feet. But they remained firmly in place on the ground. Roman raised a hand. His lips formed into that of an evil grin.

"Now do you understand that we aren't cosplayers?" Roman pointed one of his fingers at Neptune. Neptune just shrugged.

"Meh; you still seem like cosplayers to me." At this, the Goodwin brothers clenched their fists.

"Oh really young lad?" Rex snapped/ "Well….. I'll allow my brother to give you a world of pain to prove that we are very much alive!" Roman gave a nod at his brother, then he looked at Uru as if to say "Do it". Uru understood the command from Roman, then reeled its head back; readying for an attack. Roman thrusted his hand forward.

"Now Uru! DIRECT ATTACK ON NEPTUNE! RIGHT NOW!" Uru then moved his head forward; blasting massive webs at Neptune. Caesar glanced at Neptune frantically. Scared for his friend… And tag team partner….

"NEPTUNE! NO!" Caesar screamed in agony. The giant web blast continues spiralling towards Neptune. Who just stares at it in complete and utter shock.


	19. Chapter 19

**0713MM: Hi guys! After a SUPER long wait, I've FINALLY got chapter 19 complete! And damn! It's a long one! DX**

 **Heather: Yes; it is.**

Caesar: Glad it's finished. But post it already!

0713MM: I'm getting to it! Geezus! I don't own Yugioh ZEXAL, nor any of its characters. Except my OC's and this stories's plot. ANyways, chapter start!

Chapter 19: Village of Pain, Part 2

"Now Uru! DIRECT ATTACK ON NEPTUNE! RIGHT NOW!" Uru then moved his head forward; blasting massive webs at Neptune. Caesar glanced at Neptune frantically. Scared for his friend… And tag team partner….

"NEPTUNE! NO!" Caesar screamed in agony. The giant web blast continues spiralling towards Neptune. Who just stares at it in complete and utter shock. Neptune went flying back hitting a building. (LP 3400- 3000 = 400)

Roman smirked "Tell me Mr. Facts, how did that brick taste?"

"Shut up cosplayer! One lucky hit!" Neptune shot back as blood dripped from his mouth. A few teeth in his mouth were broken.

"Still believing we're fakes? Next turn I will finish you both." Roman replied; setting 2 cards and ending his turn looking toward Caesar. "Now it's your turn. Let's see what you got boy." Caesar gave a slight nod towards his opponent. Then, he turned to Neptune and rolled his eyes as if to say "Stop mocking them".

"Ok then." Caesar replied. He puts his hand atop of his deck. "Draw!" He observes his hand for a moment before deciding on what to do. Neptune glanced at his partner. For a moment, then turn back to their opponents.

"Well Caesar? What are you waiting for? Do your turn! Destroy those cosplayers!" Rex and Roman growled in anger and Caesar just rolled his eyes.

"Please excuse my partner." Caesar said. "Anyway, I normal summon Satellarknight Vega to the field." A light/yellow armored warrior appeared on to Caesar's field.

(Satellarknight Vega, level 4, attack: 1200, defense: 1600). Roman chuckled out of amusement.

"What's that stupid warrior gonna do?" Roman taunted. "Slash our Immortals down to size?" At that remark, Caesar smirked.

"That's precisely what it's gonna do! But first, I shall call upon Capella from my hand!" Caesar remarked back. A grey-armored warrior emerged onto the field; twirling its sword.

(Satellarknight Capella, level 4, attack: 1100, defense: 2000). Rex grunted.

"So you have 2 level's I see." Rex noted. "Going to Xyz Summon?" To confirm Rex's suspicions, Caesar raised his right arm up into the air.

"You bet!" Caesar called back. "I now overlay my level 4 Capella and Vega!" Both monsters transformed into yellow streams of light and flew up into the air. A portal appeared in the center of the field. Wind blew around Caesar as his hair blew in the wind. His 2 monsters went into the overlay network; which exploded.

"I now call upon a dark warrior to fight by my side! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Darktellarknight Shadow Wielder! The warrior emerges out of the portal; twirling his 2 swords and his red eyes glowed.

(Darktellarknight Shadow Wielder, rank 4, attack: 2650, defense: 550. Xyz materials: 2). Rex chuckled.

"Heh; not bad boy." Roman remarked. "But even so, it doesn't match our Immortals' power! Not like you can attack them anyway!" Rex glanced at his facedown cards with a small smirk present on his face.

 _Those fools have no idea what's coming._ He thought. Caesar thrusted his hand forward.

"It is true your Immortals are immune to everything while there's a field spell active. However… If it's the only thing you control….. I can have monster bypass your Immortal's and attack you directly!" Rex and Roman grit their teeth.

"No!" Roman growled! "Thanks to his work against us earlier, we don't have enough LP left to survive this attack!"

"You got that right! Now Shadow Wielder, att-!"

"Hold it fool!" A dark voice calls out from above. Caesar, Neptune, Rex and Roman all look around the area; trying to find out who spoke. Rex looked up and pointed towards the broken window. Marik and Vector stood at the window's edge. Vector was just laughing like a maniac while holding a giant rod over his shoulder. What could be slightly spotted attached to said rod was Heather herself. Caesar gaped at the sight.

"Hey Roman, look at my new bait! I hope I can catch an Immortal with it!" Vector chuckled darkly; casting it above the Spider Immortal. Uru began to look around; trying to find the sensation of a new soul present in the area. Roman and Rex just facepalmed out of irritation at Vector's antics.

"I got a catch- Oh look; a spider! I'm going name you …. Friendly Killer!" Vector laughed darkly. Uru turned its head to face Vector. Its eyes flashed red with rage at Vector's name for him. Marik backed up from the window's edge.

"Just feed Heather to the Spider, and nothing else!" Marik told the psychopath. "We don't need anything else bad to happen! Rex and Roman can handle this!" Vector gave a reluctant nod.

"Okay. Say good to your mother Caesar!" And with that, he threw the giant rod's end towards Uru. Heather's eye was still closed. Caesar screamed in agony.

"MOTHER!" Neptune looked up and saw Heather dangling in the air. He closed his eyes; shook his head, then reopened his eyes. The rod's swing misses hitting Uru and instead hit's a building next to Chacu Chaulla. Caesar grimaces by watching that. When rod moves away from the building, you can clearly see that Heather's bandages that covered her now non-existent right eye were damaged, along with her gashed. Her whole face scraped and damaged. Blood dripped from her gashed cheeks. There were cuts on her arms and legs as well. Caesar watched this in absolute horror.

"Hey Caesar!" Caesar snapped out of his horrific trance and turns to face Neptune with the most annoyed look a sibling would give to another sibling.

"Dafuq you want?" Caesar snapped at Neptune's face.

"Beat the cosplayers, would you? It's still your turn." Neptune pointed out. Caesar gritted his teeth.

"I'm trying to!" Caesar shot back. "Why don't _you_ help me out?! Oh wait; that's right. You think they're cosplayers! Well guess what brainless fool! They're _real_! So get that through your thick skull of yours! Oh wait; that's right! You can't do that either! But FINE! I'll attack Rex directly with Shadow Wielder!" Shadow Wielder leapt into the air and unsheathed its 2 swords; prepared to strike Rex down for the count. Rex watched the attack close in, but his lips formed a sly smirk.

"So close Caesar; yet so far….. I knew you would attack me! So in that case, I activate the trap, Immortal's Disruption! This card not only cancels your attack, but then makes your re-enter your Battle Phase and attack one of my Immortal's instead! This card's effect ignores the effect of the Immortal to make it to where it's immune to attacks. However….. Any damage I take involving an Immortal is 0. Furthermore, you take _all_ the damage I would've taken from that battle! So your new attack target is none other than Cusillu! Oh… Did I forget to mention that the battle damage is doubled? :D" Caesar gulped.

"Say what?"

"You heard me boy!" Rex snapped. Cusillu threw its fist towards Shadow Wielder. Shadow Wielder tried to counter the assault, but failed. Shadow Wielder got punched into the air by Cusillu and then soon exploded. The explosion pushed Caesar backwards a bit. He still stood standing after the blast and the smoke cleared, but he sweat was trickling down his face.

(Caesar and Neptune's LP: 400 - 300 = 100). Neptune glanced at Caesar then sighed.

"Caesar! That's not beating them! That's just hurting ourselves!" Caesar turned his head and gave a very nasty glare at Neptune.

"I know that genius!" Caesar growled. Neptune just stared at Caesar; unsure of what to say next. Before he even got a chance, Caesar pointed towards one of his trap cards.

"Trap card open! Tellarknight's Revival! I banish both of Darktellarknight Shadow Wielder's Xyz materials from my graveyard in order to Special Summon him back to my field! However, it loses 500 attack for each Xyz material it had when it was on the field. Since it 2 Xyz materials, it now loses 1000 attack points." Darktellarknight Shadow Wielder's attack power decreased down to 1650. Rex and Roman scoffed.

"Since it's still your Battle Phase, you get to attack again." Rex noted. Caesar gave a nod to confirm this information.

"Correct Rex!" Caesar remarked. "Now then, time to end this! For real this time! Shadow Wielder, direct att-" He stops cold when he notices something was off about Roman. In fact… Roman was no longer in his spot. In his place was…..

"Mother!" Caesar called out. Neptune looked at Caesar like he had 2 heads.

"Your mother isn't in front of us Caesar." Neptune pointed out. "If she was, I'd be able to see her." Caesar almost lost it. But he kept his cool.

Heather began to open her eyes slowly. She blinked a few times so her only silver eye could adjust to the light around her.

 _H-Huh? Where am I?_ She thought. Then it hit her. _Oh…. Right…. I fell into unconsciousness during my duel with the two psychotic maniacs…_ She looks around the area and she notices that she is in the middle of a duel. She gasps when she sees her son and Neptune across from her. Along with the town she seen so often was now in ruin of it's former self. The square dead quiet and the stands in pieces. The trees that once covered the skyline were now burned to the ground; along with the houses that once covered the streets now lifeless and vacant. Her only silver eye went wide-eyed with fear and sorrow.

"What has happened here?" Heather called out. Uru and the others roared behind her. She turns her head slightly in the direction of Uru. When she lays eyes on Uru and how big he is, she screams. Roman from above and Rex on the ground just laugh.

"Really Heather? I'd thought you'd be more worried about what's in front of you. Not behind you." She glances towards who spoke. It was Roman. She narrowed her only eye at Roman.

"I can be worried about whatever I want thank you." She retorted crossly. "Now tell me in honesty, why the hell am I here? And why the hell is the village burnt like toast?" Rex began to explain while Roman stood on high ground and watched.

"The village was used as feeding grounds for our Immortals. And you are just a painful choice for your son. You or him are going to the Netherworld! Forever!" Both brothers laughed at this. Heather just shook with fear. Caesar stared at his mother with equally scared eyes.

 _If I tell Shadow Wielder to attack…. I'll be risking my mother's health…. And perhaps… Her life…._ He grabbed one card from his hand set it into the Spell/Trap zone of his D-Pad.

"I set 1 card facedown and end my turn." Caesar muttered. The Goodwin brothers just laughed. Heather had watered eyes as she watched her son.

 _Caesar values my life just as much as his sister's…._ Heather thought with happiness. Neptune on the other hand, was not so happy with Caesar's decision.

"Caesar! We had the perfect opportunity to win!" Neptune complained. Caesar glared at Neptune.

"No; we didn't!" Caesar shot back. Rex rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
"If you 2 lameo's are done bitching at each other, I'll gladly take my turn now." Rex snorted as he drew his card. Both and Caesar and Neptune looked at each other while Rex observed the cards in his hand. He grinned in amusement.

"Heh. I use Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca's effect! By skipping my Battle Phase, I can reduce your life points to 1!" Caesar paled. As did his mother. Neptune sounded more shocked than scared.

"What?! That must be against the rules!" Neptune griped. Rex just laughed in return.

"I am afraid….. It's completely legal! :D" Rex retorted. "Now go Wiraqocha Rasca!" And with that, Wiraqocha Rasca blasted a purple stream of dark energy from its mouth towards Neptune and Caesar. Heather stretched her hand out towards them.

"CAESAR! NEPTUNE!" Heather screamed. Caesar being strong-willed, was able to withstand the attack. Neptune on the other hand…. Not so much. The dark energy stream blasted Neptune backwards. He was lucky that he landed on his feet.

(Caesar and Neptune's LP: 100 - 99 = 1). Rex slapped one of his cards into his duel disk.

"I set 1 card and end my turn." Rex spoke. "You're up non-believer." Neptune grunted a reply.

"Yokay; whatev. I draw now." Neptune drew the next card of his deck. He smiled.

"Heh; time to put an end to this nonsense. I activate the Ritual Spell card, Advance Ritual Art! Now by sending my Spiral Serpent from my deck to the graveyard, I can instantly Ritual Summon this! Come on out Evigishki Soul Ogre!" A giant, water/aqua-looking Ogre emerged onto the field.

(Evigishki Soul Ogre, level 8, attack/defense: 2800). Rex scoffed.

"Like that's going to help you against my Immortals." Rex pointed out. At this; a sly smile appeared on his face.

"On the contrary Rex, I reveal my Gishki Vanity to you, then shuffle not only him, but your Nazca Lines field spell back into your deck!"

"What?!"

"You heard me!" Neptune shot back. And just like that, the Nazca Lines field spell shuffled itself back into Rex's deck. And shortly after that, every single Earthbound Immortal on the field began to explode. Rex and Heather covered their faces from the exploding Immortals. Once the smoke cleared,

Rex's eyes were twitching. As well as his fists clenching and trembling with absolute rage. But his rage calmed down a bit.

 _It's alright._ He told himself. _All part of the Master Plan._ Neptune pointed his right index finger at duel ends now!" Neptune told the former Dark Signer. "Evigishki Soul Ogre! Direct att-!"

"Hold it right there!" Rex interrupted. "I activate a trap! Ring of Destruction!" Caesar's eyes widened while Neptune froze.

"Uh-oh…" Neptune muttered. However, Rex heard him; which put a dark grin on his face.

"Uh-oh is right little Neptune!" Rex laughed darkly. And with that, Rex turned to his brother Roman.

"Shall we take our leave brother?" Rex asked. To answer Rex's question, Roman gave a nod of agreement.

"Yes brother." Roman smirked. He glances over towards Heather, then Neptune and Caesar. He grins. "Soon…. Evigishki Soul Ogre will explode… And we don't want to be here when that happens, now do we brother?" Rex smirked in amusement.

"Of course not." Rex agreed. And with that, said, both brothers vanished from the duel area. Caesar just watched them go with rage. However, his rage didn't last long. Because once he calmed down, he could still hear the Ring of Destruction beeping. At first, he thought he was imagining it. But when he glanced over to see Soul Ogre, not only could he still hear it, but he could also still see it and Soul Ogre. He paled.

"Come on Neptune! We got to get out of here! NOW!" Neptune looked between Caesar and Mrs. Tenjo.

"Go? Go where?" Neptune asked dumbfoundedly. Caesar just waved his arms at Neptune as if to say "Ask dumb questions later! Help me get my mother out of here"! They soon hear a voice talking to them from above. All 3 of them look up only see the Mad Prince himself. Vector.

"Look at the mistakes and Mommy running for their lives. I hope you can escape a nuclear Ring of Destruction!" He laughed darkly as he watched them continue to run with bags of popcorn sitting on the windowsill next to him. Marik just crossed his arms before vanishing from the area and retreating back to the headquarters to await the next assignment.

As soon as Heather, Caesar and Neptune were barely out of range, Ring of Destruction exploded Soul Ogre. Fire and smoke flew in all directions. The threesome may have avoided the worst of the explosion, but they couldn't avoid the loud bang the explosion caused. In fact, it was like someone clapping their hands together extremely loud. But 100 times worse than that. Heather felt a loud bang had made its way inside her ears. Even though she felt no severe pain, she could clearly tell that she had lost her hearing in either one, or both of her ears. Eventually, they stopped to turn around just in time to see a massive ball of fire and smoke rise into the sky. Neptune began to ponder something aloud

"These guys are scary cosplayers. Or perhaps maybe….." Heather didn't hear the rest of Neptune's sentence. Nor did she care. And for that matter, Caesar didn't care either. Neptune ran ahead of Caesar and Heather, while Caesar supported his mother towards the temple doors.

Back at the Yilaster of Darkness's HQ...

Yj watched the tag duel come to a close. Despite the result of it, he seemed satisfied almost. Almost. Not quite complete satisfaction. Just as Yj turned the feed off, the Goodwin brothers enter the room. As they walk in, they notice Vector, Marik, Sartorius, Dartz, Shadow Priest and Z-ONE all gathered around the giant conference table. However, there was something different regarding Z-ONE. Everyone noticed it. He wasn't in his cyborg form. Instead, he was in his Yusei Fudo form. Vector took note of this and laughed.

"Hahahaha! Why that form? Gonna save this world with your powers and whatnot?" Yj was about to say something regarding the insultery Vector pulled, but Z-ONE stopped him with a hand as if to say "It's fine". Yj gave a nod, then spoke.

"I'm sure you can guess why this meeting is occurring." Yj began.

"Yes; the last strike on there stronghold." Dartz replied.

"And to make them homeless. Forever! :D" Vector laughed darkly. "I also call debt on playing Santa Claus and delivering a dangerous piece of coal." Vector continued while holding up a bomb. Yj glanced around at the rest of them again.

"While both Dartz and Vector are right, I am not sending either of them to do said strike." Dartz and Vector glanced a Yj with disappointed faces. Yj took notice of this, then continued.

"However! I know exactly who will be going… Come on out! General Custos!" From the shadows of the room, a black armored man stepped forward. His right eye was replaced with a Dimensional Stone Fragment. A few of the others looked at the new man.

"Who the hell is he?" Roman asked; not liking the new guy. Yj could only grin in satisfaction.

"This man here….. Is our key to victory! :D" Yj explained. "First off, he's the head of my Master's army. And secondly, since Blackdust ain't here right now, he follows _my_ orders. And my first order of business for him is: Defeat Tethys Stone and Minerva and Darson." At the mention of those 2 names, Shadow Priest's eyes narrowed.

Before he could even open his mouth to speak out, Custos spoke instead.

"Very well Master Yj." Custo replied. Yj turned to Z-ONE.

"Z-ONE my friend, go with Mr. Custos and infiltrate the temple while the other Barian scum are busy supporting the Ms. Stone and Ms. Darson." Z-ONE bowed his head and followed General Custos out of the room. Vector watched them go. An idea sprung into his head as the twosome disappeared from the conference room

"Uhhh…. I am going for walk. Don't call me for little bit." He said; jamming a bomb into his pocket. Yj just shrugged.

"Whatevs. Just don't intervene in Z-ONE and Custos's mission. Ya hear me Vector?" Yj called out to him as Vector left the room.

"Of course. I would never come in like Vector ball and wreck their home." Vector retorted sarcastically as he walked out. After a few minutes, Dartz, Sartorius and Marik turned to look at Yj.

"You really think Vector won't intervene?" Marik asked. "Knowing him, he'll probably make Z-ONE and this Custos guy screw up." Dartz and Sartorius nodded in agreement.

"I concur." Dartz agreed. "This is ridiculous. Vector is going to screw up their mission." Yj just sighed in annoyance.

"It makes no difference to me." Yj remarked. "Besides….. Blackdust is getting a bit impatient… That's why he sent Custos to go and deal with them…. Once that's done, I believe Blackdust will have enough energy to forge his own body again, then take complete control of this world. And perhaps….. The universe! :D" As dark laughter escapes his lips, a different type of dark laughter escapes his lips along with his own.

 _You've done well Yj._ Yj heard Blackdust speak. _So well…. That might be coming back in the flesh sooner than we thought…. :D_

 _It was no issue._ Yj replied back. _Besides, the energy you need has almost been gathered. Once you revive in the flesh… That's when the heroes will fall flat on their faces! I mean that literally! :D_ Yj hears Blackdust's dark laughter inside of his head. And he too, began to laugh darkly. All the other villains in the room stared at Yj like he was crazy or something.

" **You're all his creations to spread darkness**." Yj spoke after looking at the other villains in the room. But, another spoke at the same time Yj did. Dartz looked at Yj; confused. Marik paid no heed to it.

Inside the burnt office that belonged to Dumon, he was looking through some files on the shelves. Looking through a file he had not opened in saw an ancient picture showing a dragon; separating and darkness expanding around it. A sudden realization occurred to him as he looked through the file. A single name caught his eye in the file. And he couldn't keep his eyes off of it. He dropped the file in severe shock. It made a clattering sound as it touched the cold floor.

"Bl-Blackdust… Created all of the villains….." Dumon gaped. "But wait a minute…. Doesn't that mean he….. Created us Barians….?" Dumon just stared at the multiple shelves of files in his office; too stunned/shocked to even say other words.

 **Whoa! Such shocks! I wonder what will happen next? :3**


	20. Chapter 20

**0713MM: Hey guys! It's been awhile hasn't it?**

 **Tethys: Yeah; it has.**

0713MM: Hey; I'm getting back intot eh swing of things now; right?

Minerva: Yeah.

0713MM: Now, I don't own any of the characters, or my friend's OC, just my own and this story. Now it begins.

Chapter 20: Siege of Temple Dracos, Part 1

The ashes blow in the wind smashing into Neptune and Caesar as they carried Heather out of town and toward the mountain. Neptune remarked something:

"Your Mom needs to lose weight." Caesar gave a glare at Neptune.

"Dafuq man!" Caesar snapped. "What was that for?! Come on!" He continues heading towards the mountains.

After a little bit more of walking, they hear the sound of a motorcycle heading towards them. Neptune looked back

"Another cosplayer! Oh come on!" Caesar looked over to see "Yusei" driving towards them. He gives a sigh of annoyance.

"I don't think that's a cosplayer Neptune." Caesar pointed out. Neptune rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Yusei is dead Caesar! Now get away from the cosplayer!" Neptune demanded. The runner stopped in front of the three of them.

"Listen cosplayer! Get out of our wa-" Neptune yelled before Caesar quieted him

"Mr. Fudo It's a great honor to meet you. Sorry; my friend here believes time travel is myth and fake."

"Yusei" just looked down and said, "I will get her up to your home you two. Just make sure Yj's force don't attack me."

He sped up the stairs leading to the temple as Neptune glared at him with hate in his eyes.

Rio looked out the window from the temple's upstairs in horror at the village where the Immortals have had feasted on the souls of the people that lived there.

With no idea, an important member of the Yilaster of Darkness was scaling the side of the mountain.

All of sudden, Rio heard the sound of a runner speeding up the stairs. Rio glances slightly in the direction of engine. Eventually, the Duel Runner comes into view at the top of the stairs. Rio gapes in shock at the fact that "Yusei" was on the Duel Runner. A very sleepy and grumpy Mizar walked into the room.

"Which one of you brats woke me up?!" Mizar snapped. Rio pointed towards "Yusei" and Mizar glared at "Yusei". However, his glare instantly vanished when he noticed that Heather was on the Duel Runner with "Yusei".

"Sorry Mr. Fudo for my outburst. It just your boys' troops have been causing hell here." "Yusei" gave a nod.

"I see. I understand your concern then." Yusei" replied. Now it was Rio's turn to speak.

"Why are you here?" Rio asked "Yusei". While "Yusei" was trying to figure out an answer, Mizar took Heather off the Duel Runner's seat and brought her to an open bedroom and laid her down on the bed to rest.

"To warn you about a assault that'll be masked by the darkness coming soon…. And uh to stop Nexus and his crew of… I mean villains." "Yusei" answered. Rio just stared at him for a moment or 2, but said nothing in reply.

.Meanwhile in the wine cellar, Minerva was sitting in a chair thinking about the last couple of months..

"I just don't understand." She muttered to herself. "What did we ever do to upset Yj so damn much? It makes no sense at all! She picks an empty wine bottle on the ground next to her and throws it across the room. The wine cellar as people would expect if wasn't touched in several years, would have cobwebs around the whole area. She heard a voice in her head.

" **Failure you are… Your parents will suffer…. You will join my other victims in my knife….. YOU'RE A DISAPPOINTMENT AND MISTAKE YOU BITCH!"** the voice of Shadow priest roared inside her head. Minerva lowered her head in absolute shame.

 _Brother….. I'm so sorry…._ Minerva thought to herself. She was too busy crying to herself that she didn't notice, nor hear Tethys come down the stairs. Minerva almost jumps up out of the old chair, but she restrains herself when she notices it's Tethys. Minerva gives her friend a shy smile.

"H-Hey Tethys." Minerva spoke shakily. Tethys grabbed another chair from across the room and pulled it up so she was across from Minerva.

"What's wrong Minerva?" Tethys asked. "You ok?" Minerva shook her head,

"Every time I try to forget about my parents and Hades…...I hear him in my head….. Torturing me…. Taunting me… Calling me a failure and a mistake…." Tethys just stared at her friend in absolute shock. Minerva breaks down into a crying fit. Tethys just ushers some soothing and reassuring words like "it's ok" and "those words are lies" and so on. Minerva just put her head onto Tethys's shoulder and continued to cry.

While the twosome were in their little hug fest, they failed to notice that one of the wine cellar winds above them was open. The two females hear a soft thud on the ground. Only when they hear a voice from the shadows is when they startle themselves silly.

"So….. This is where my targets have been…" the voice from the shadows spoke. Tethys and Minerva jump startlation. Tethys rolled her eyes out of slight annoyance.

"Hades go away we're not scared." Tethys snapped. The voice from the shadows just laughed darkly.

"You mean Shadow Priest? Heh…. That young fool is just a waste of space…" The voice remarked.

"Who are you? And if you were sent by Yj; just stop ruining our lives!" Tethys retorted back. The voice chuckled.

"Really? You've not heard of me? I'm shocked!" The person that's been in the shadows this whole time reveals him. He has black armor all over his body, except his face. His right eye has been replaced with a Dimensium Stone Fragment. And that wasn't enough, he had a shadow sword sheathed on his left thigh and a Dimension Duel Disk on his left arm. The armored man grinned. Tethys and Minerva just stared at him.

"You think were dueling you?! HELL NO! I know what happens during your kind of duels" Tethys shot back at him. But the man just laughed.

"Well Yusei and I say otherwise." The man replied. "Anyways, I might as well introduce myself then. I am known as General Custos." Before he could say any more, Minerva spoke up.

"Sooooooooo… You're some kind of an army General…." Minerva muttered. Custos just stared at Minerva; unamused..

"Yj has control over a huge army and resources beyond your dumb little minds." Custos retorted towards Minerva. Tethys just scowled.

"Yeah; great. We gotta jet. See ya!" Tethys grabbed Minerva's wrist and they began to head for the stairs. Custos's lips form into a dark grin.

"I am afraid…. That is no longer possible at this time….." Custos remarked. As soon as the two teen girls reach the top of the stairs, the stairs vanish and become like a slide. They both scream in shock as they slide down to the bottom of the cellar. Before either of the girls could get up, Custos pressed a button on his duel disk and 2 Duel Anchors outstretched and attached onto Minerva and Tethys's left wrists. Once they got up off of the ground, their duel disks automatically activated. Tethys and Minerva glared at the armored General.

"So you're going to _force_ us to duel you?!" Tethys snapped. "That's ridiculous!" Custos just grinned.

"Well too bad! We're dueling and you'll like it!" Custos grins as he activates his duel disk. "Now get ready girls!" Tethys and Minerva rolled their eyes in annoyance and activated their duel disks. However, Tethys and Minerva did have an uneasy look on their faces while the duel began.

While the duel was starting up, a certain carrothead was cackling to himself as he climbed the mountain.

"Time to make this temple go boom once and for all!" Vector laughed as he continued to climb the mountain.

To be continued...

 **0713MM: Welllllllllll... Things are getting quite interesting; no? I know these next few chapters are duels and some of you don't like that. There will be a break from duels after chapter 21 ends; I can promise you that.**


	21. Chapter 21

**0713MM: Hey guys! I am so sorry for what seems like the longest wait ever for a chapter! I apologize for things being slow and all that.**

Rio: Enough apologizing over their! Do the damn disclaimer!

0713MM: Right of course! I don't Yugioh ZEXAL, nor any of its characters. I also don't own Blackdust, Yj Fudo and Commander Tanker. Those 3 OC's belong to a friend of mine. Anyways; chapter start!

Chapter 21: Siege of Temple Dracos, Part 2

"Open the door!" Commander Tanker ordered the guards guarding Yen's cell. As he and Shadow Priest entered, Shadow Priest was dragging someone with a bag over her head along. There was Yen chained looking like skin and bones; and flies were buzzing around him.

"Get up Yen!" Tanker ordered pointing his sword at Yen.

"What you fuckers want now?! I am NOT going to break!" Yen snapped looking up at Tanker.

Shadow Priest just smirked and laughed.

"Well then maybe this person will make you break?" Shadow Priest's grin widened while he pulled off the hood of the prisoner they bought into the cell. The prisoner, was none other than Michelle. Yen's eyes widened shock.

"Michelle!?" Yen gasped; looking at his wife cuffed next to Shadow Priest.

"Here's the deal. After months of trying to break, you're going to tell us everything or Michelle here is going to pay for both your crimes." Shadow Priest grinned; showing his laser pistol placing it on her head. Commander Tanker just paced back and forth; waiting for Yen to break.

"Tell us the secret about the temple and the weaknesses of the other Barian Scum, You have till the count of 5!" Tanker commanded rising his laser pistol as well to Michelle.

"Please Hades! Stop! Why are so soulless and cruel?" Yen pleaded to Shadow Priest. This plea instead reaching Hades it triggered an outburst of anger.

"Your ignorance will cost you dearly…." Shadow Priest pulled a gun from a holster on his belt and started shooting Michelle in the back. Yen looked shocked as Michelle fell to the ground; barely moving.

"We are only going to ask one more time…. Or else the next shot will not cripple her." Tanker demanded; grabbing Yen and throwing him against the wall.

"I am NOT selling out everyone to Yj! And I refuse to let you kill Michelle!" Yen growled while head butting Tanker forcing him to release him. That forced Shadow Priest hand; which in turn, meant Michelle's fate was sealed.

"Yen you let your family die…." Shadow Priest said with a fake sadness in his voice; he pulled the trigger of his pistol; which was pressed against Michelle's chest. Michelle let out a scream as the laser tore thought her heart. Yen could could watch in absolute horror as his wife was killed in cold blood right before his own eyes. Eventually, he recomposed himself and glared at the one who was once his son.

"Hades…. How… could you….. You really are a monster….. " Yen growled in a dangerously low whispered tone. Tanker gestures to a guard in the background. The guard approache them.

"Sir?" The guard asked. Tanker motioned to the broken heap

"Guard; bring this worthless waste of cells to the wash room." Tanker commanded the guard. The guard gave some kind of salute, then dragged Yen out of the room. While Yen was being escorted out of the room, he turned his head ever so slightly and glared back at Shadow Priest.

"Hades! I will end you for all these crimes!" Yen shouted angrily as he was escorted out by the guard. Shadow Priest just laughed darkly as he watched his "Father" being escorted out.

Minerva dropped to her knees in pain; sensing the death of her mother. Tethys glanced at her friend in concern, but Custos grinned.

"Would you look at that?" Custos taunted. "How cute really. But I didn't come here to watch a cry fest ensue. I came here to not only duel you 2 to a pulp, but be rid of you forever! You 2 will become a thorn in our sides if not dealt with accordingly." The two 16 year old girls glanced at each other for a moment, then back to Custos. Before either of the two girls could speak, Custos spoke up first.

"But alas, let's begin; shall we?" He taunted the 2 16 year old teen girls. Tethys and Minerva both held their duel disked arms firm in the air; prepared for the next move ahead. Custos placed a hand a top of his deck; non-verbally saying that he'd take the first turn. Tethys, nor Minerva, objected to this. In which case, Custos drew his 6th card while his 2 opponents drew their 5 card starting hand. He grinned in the utmost gleeful way possible. This unnerved his 2 opponents slightly, but not enough to waver them off guard completely. He then pulled a spell card out of his hand and activated it.

"I shall activate this spell card." Custos began. "It's known as, Arrival of the Galaxy Guardian. This card allows me to Special Summon 1 Galaxy Guardian monster from either my hand, deck, or graveyard to my field. Unfortunately, not only are the effects of the Special Summoned monster negated, but I take damage equal to half the Special Summoned monster's attack or defense points; whichever one is higher." Tethys raised an eyebrow at Custos.

"But why damage yourself?" She asked as he pulled a monster card from his deck and Summoned it to his field.

"I give you this! Galaxy Guardian-Ompiras!" Custos grinned. Then, he felt a small shock to his body due to his spell card. Along with his monster; who wore white armor and wielded a sword.

(Galaxy Guardian-Ompiras, level 4, attack: 1100, defense: 1900. Custos's LP: 4000 - 950 = 3050). Minerva gave the black-armored general a skeptical look.

"He's up to something." Minerva muttered more to herself than her ally in the duel. Tethys heard what Minerva said and she gave her two cents on the matter.

"Indeed." Tethys agreed. "Whatever he's planning, we better catch on fast. Otherwise, we're probably doomed." Unfortunately for them, Custos heard their entire conversation; thus he began to laugh darkly to himself. This caused Tethys and Minerva to glare at the General before them,

"You fools don't get it; do you?" He asked them in a somewhat taunting manner. Before either teen girl could speak, he continued. "Don't answer that actually. Because this duel is about to take a dark turn! Literally!" He laughed at his own pun, which Tethys and Minerva were clueless about while he Normal Summoned a 2nd monster to his field, then the Normal Summoned one glowed bright whitish-grey as a 3rd monster appeared from out of his deck. "I give you, Galaxy Guardian's Befugius and Archius!"

The armored knight-looking monster emerged onto the field on either side of Ompiras.

(Galaxy Guardian-Archius, level 4, attack: 1950, defense: 1850. Galaxy Guardian-Befugius, level 4, attack: 1900, defense: 1700. Custos's hand: 4 cards). Minerva narrowed her eyes and Tethys just stared in amazement.

"3 monsters on his side of the field already?" Tethys asked. Custos gave a sly grin.

"Indeed girl." Custos remarked. "But perhaps….. I should make things a bit more…. Darker for the 2 of you…" Still not getting why Custos was punning again, they began to watch as he raised his arms up as Archius and Ompiras began to glow a dark-grey aura. Dark winds began to pick up around the area; blowing everything around. This included Tethys and Minerva's hair. After a few moments, Tethys spoke up.

"What's going on with your monsters Custos?" Tethys demanded. "Why are they turning dark and such?" Custos just laughed at Tethys question.

"A Dark Synchro Summon of course!" Custos grinned. This answer to Tethys asked earlier made both girls eyes widen in shock.

"D-Dark Synchro?!" Tethys gasped.

"I thought it was a myth! A legend!" Minerva replied with an equally shocked expression.

"Well you 2 thought wrong!" Custos retorted. "With my Omipiras and Archius, I Dark Tune!" Both monsters turned into dark streams of energy as their levels begin to cancel each other out; making a dark pillar of light appear in the center of Custos's field.

"I Dark Synchro Summon!" Custos declared. "The Level 0 Dark Galaxy Guardian-Archius!" The dark pillar of light faded away and revealed the Dark Synchro monster. It looked pretty similar to that of the original Archius, but its armor wasn't light colored. Instead, it was dark colored; showing that perhaps Archius was corrupted at some point.

(Dark Galaxy Guardian-Archius, level 0, attack: 3000, defense: 2500). Custos then thrusted his hand forward.

"When Dark Galaxy Guardian-Archius is Dark Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 "Galaxy Guardian" monster from my graveyard. So return, Galaxy Guardian-Archius!" The light armored warrior soon returned to the field. Suddenly, both girls realized something. Both Befugius and Archius were both level 4. That could only mean one thing. An Xyz Summon is coming next! Both Tethys and Minerva narrowed there eyes.

"So….. He can perform multiple Extra Deck Summons…." Tethys mused.  
"Apparently so." Minerva agreed. Just as they finished there small discussion, Custos had already raised his left arm and declared his Xyz Summon. Both of his level 4 monsters turned into yellow streams of energy and soared down towards the overlay network and it exploded.

"I Xyz Summon" Custos announced. "The Rank 4 Xyz monster, Galaxy Guardian-Gipborx!" The overlay network vanished to reveal the newly Summoned monster. The monster had a few burn marks here and there. Gipborx also held a sword in his hands. He swung it around a few times before taking a statue-like position. 2 yellow overlay unit swirled around him.

(Galaxy Guardian-Gipborx, rank 4, attack: 2600, defense: 2500). The 2 girls stared in awe at Custos's power as a duelist.

"Amazing…" Tethys breathed.

"A Dark Synchro monster and a Xyz monster on his very first turn…." Minerva awed. Custos gave his 2 opponent a grin in response to their awed expressions.

"I commend you for your respect towards me as a duelist, but I am here to crush you, not makes friends out of you." Custos remarked. "Speaking of which, I activate the field Spell, Galaxy Guardian's Universe!" The moment Custos placed his field spell card into the field spell slot on his duel disk, the basement area changed to that of a space-like background. Both Dark Galaxy Guardian-Archius and Galaxy Guardian-Gipborx's attack/defense points rose by 600. Dark Archius was now at 3600 attack and 3100 defense. While Gipborx was at 3200 attack and 3100 defense. A card ejected itself out of Custos's duel disk and he added it to his hand.

"I use my field spell's effect to add this card, Narrow Trail of the Galaxy Guardians from my deck to my hand. But why add it when I can just activate it! Now my monsters gain another 500 attack points!" Dark Archiu's attack points were now 4100, while Gipborx's attack points were 3700. Once the attack boost on both his monsters was finished, Custos grabbed one other card in his hand and placed it into the Spell/Trap card Zone of his duel disk.

"I set 1 card facedown and end my turn. You're up Tethys: Custos grinned.

(Custos's hand: 2 cards). Tethys then placed her right hand atop of her deck; getting ready to draw her 6th card that would be put into her already 5 card hand.

"I draw!" Tethys declared as she drew her 6th card.

(Tethys's hand: 6 cards). Tethys began to observe her hand very carefully. Once she figured out a combo, she took the opportunity.

"I'll begin my turn with this. Star Seraph Scout." Tethys began. A light-winged fairy appeared from the sky and onto the ground.  
(Star Seraph Scout, level 4, attack: 1200, defense: 1800). Custos observed the monster carefully.

"I see….." Custos mused. "Quick Xyz Summons, eh?" Custos wondered. "Heh…. I am afraid I cannot allow this…." Tethys then gave Custos a skeptical look.

"What do you mean?" Tethys asked. Minerva just stared as Custos's Dark Galaxy Guardian-Archius glowed a bright black color.

"The effect of my Dark Archius says otherwise!" Custos grinned. "By discarding 1 card, I negate Star Seraph's Scout's effect and banish it!"

"WHAT?!" Tethys gasped. "No way!"

"Yes way!" Custos laughed darkly as he deposited 1 card from his hand to the graveyard. Upon doing so, Star Seraph Scout instantly vanished from the field. Tethys stared at the spot where her Scout was before.

"I-I end my turn!" Tethys stammered. Custos grinned in satisfaction.

 _That's right girl! Fear me!_ Custos thought. Minerva put a shaky hand on her duel disk.

 _Why are me and Tethys so afraid of this General guy?_ Minerva thought. _Perhaps because of his power?_

"I draw!" Minerva drew her 6th card and examined her hand.

 _Crap! None of these cards can help me out-maneuver the effect of Dark Galaxy Guardian-Archius!_

"I… I pass as well." Minerva murmured. Custos just laughed victoriously.

"A shame you 2! I expected a challenge!" Custos grinned malevolently as he drew his next card; making his hand at 2 cards. He then pulled out another Narrow Trail from his hand and activated it. This made sure both his monsters were strong enough to defeat both of them at once.

(Dark Galaxy Guardian-Archius: 4600 attack, and Galaxy Guardian-Gipborx: 4200 attack). Both girls step back in shock. Custos then thrusted his right arm forward.

"Battle! Go my Warriors! Attack these foolish Barian blood descendants directly!" Both Warriors leaped towards their respective opponent's; slashing them both diagonally through the chest. They both screamed in agony not because of the attack and how much damage that was, but the damage…...was real!

(Tethys's LP: 4000 - 4600 = 0. Minerva's LP: 4000 - 4200 = 0. **WINNER: GENERAL CUSTOS** ). The AR Link deactivated itself and Custos walked forwards the 2 girls. Both girls look at him frightened eyes. As if to say "Don't kill us! Please!" Custos ignored their pleas and unsheathed 2 swords from his belt. He raised them above his head and is about to kill the 2 girls, but he gets interrupted by a telepathic message.

 _Not yet General… Let them flee….. They'll be reminded for quite some time how weak they are…_ Custos then lowered and sheathed his 2 swords.

 _Yes Master Blackdust…_ Custos replied back telepathically. And with a glow of his Dimensium Eye, he vanishes from the basement.

Upstairs, or what could be still considered the upstairs, Rio hears the screams of Tethys and Minerva down in the basement. She turns to head in that direction, but someone stops her.

"It is nothing dear Rio." "Yusei" spoke from behind her. She stops and turns around to face "Yusei".

"What do you mean?" Rio asked with narrowed eyes. "Yusei" gives a sigh.

"Rio, they're just playing a game probably. I mean why would Nexus attack them?". Rio stared blankly at "Yusei", then she pulled out a small device from her pocket, then pulled up Yusei in some form of a bio. At the very bottom, Z-ONE shows up. Then the device shut down before she read it completely.

"Listen Rio, you better listen to me and stop snooping around or Vector could kill you." "Yusei" warned. At this, Rio just laughed.

"To be honest with you, I don't care if Vector kills me again. I've died 3 times because of him already. And as for you "Yusei", or should I say, Z-ONE!" "Yusei" gasped in shock.

"How you know Barian scum?!" "Yusei" demanded.

"Easy. Dumon has files on all of you." Rio grinned. "Yusei" closes his eyes, then his "Yusei" disguise fell off to reveal Z-ONE himself. In his Human form before he changed into a Cyborg.

"I knew we should have burned Booknerds library and office. But no! Nexus wouldn't let us!" Z-ONE grumbled. "Oh well. I can do that after I defeat you!" Before Rio could even react, Z-ONE sprung a fast activation of a Duel Anchor on Rio. He grins slyly.

"Nowhere to run Mrs. Stone." Z-ONE sneered. "Looks like your only way out is to duel and defeat me!" He activates his duel disk. Rio just sighs.

"If you must…." Rio muttered as she activated her duel disk as well. The AR Link established itself just as the twosome drew their 5 card starting hands.

"DUEL!"

 **0713MM: I know the duel between Minerva Darson, Tethys Stone, and General Custos seems a bit rushed, but it's still pretty long regardless. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The story is soon coming to a close! Of course, that depends on your definition of "soon coming to a close" DX. But my definition is between 10 and 15 chapters. Maybe 20 more. Who knows! Also, I WILL be bringing in Zarc, the Supreme King (the Human-Demon one. Not the Dragon one. Only the card form of the Supreme King Dragon Z-ARC will be a part of this).**


	22. Chapter 22

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here comes another chapter! Obviously, I don't own Yugioh ZEXAL, nor any of its characters. I only own this story, its plot, and other things! Anyway, let's begin!**

WARNING: 2 DEATHS OCCUR IN THIS CHAPTER!

Chapter 22: Race against Time

"Alito I think the hole is almost done " Girag said while digging at their cell floor with a ice cream spoon. Alito rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Girag you're using a ice cream cone to dig a hole in a steel cell! Plus even if you do break the floor, we'll land right in front a guard's post!" Alito replied while reading a newspaper headlined with **Yj wins reelection with 97% of the vote.**

As Alito finished his sentence, the cell door slams open. Standing in the doorway was Commander Tanker and Roman looking at Girag's stunt.

"How amusing… They're trying to escape….." Roman mused. Tanker just laughed.

"While using an ice cream spoon? Really?!" Tanker continued to emit a dark chuckle from his mouth. Girag and Alito look up at Tanker and Roman.

"Director Roman is here; and he has a offer he won't tell me." Tanker said while walking out of the cell.

Roman walked over to the bunks and showed alito a picture of a dog shaped line pattern.

"Alito you're the me, would be willing to help out the with nasty Heather problem?" Roman asked while handing him a folder and a deck.

'What's in it for me if help out and destroy Heather?" Alito replied while looking at blank card on top of the deck. Roman grinned before continuing.

"A full pardon, citizenship and control of the school's physical education system." Roman said while taking out another image and heading over to Girag.

"Girag I see you want out of this prison. Well I have offer from Yj himself." Roman told Girag while handing a photo of a hand line formation in Peru. Girag looked at the image and thought out his response.

"Will he give me game development funds and a pardon?" Girag asked showing the badly drawn picture of Mario. Roman struggled to hold back a bad comment as he replied.

"Well I can include that with the offer…. I have it on me" Roman said handing Girag a folder and deck as well. Roman walked back toward the door.

"If you choose to accept this offer, both of you will be released immediately; no questions asked." But before Roman could take another step, Girag already made his mind up.

"Bye Alito!" Girag called back as he was running out of the cell. Alito looked shocked and stunned by Girag's decision. Alito gave quick look at Roman and asked, "Tell me, if I accept will we get the powers that Yj promises to beat the Barians?" Roman just gave thumbs up and walks out. Alito just sat for a minute and finally got up and followed Roman towards passageway leading to a chamber with dark energy swirling under them and a bridge only halfway built.

"This looks like no exit " Alito commented; only to see Roman Summon a Spider.

. "In order for you two to be powerful enough to destroy Heather and Mizar, you must become Dark Signers. And to do that…." The spider then tied Alito up in strong silk. Roman pushed Girag off the half completed bridge with rope around his neck. Girag kicked and struggled for air. All Alito could do was watch in terror as Girag was being lynched to death. Finally, Girag's face turned blue and died in front of Alito. Roman on other hand smiled darkly.

"Now watch Alito, and see Girag rise again!" Roman called out as the dark energy swirled around Girag's corpse and covered him in tattoos. Girag's eyes opened as he jumped up and onto the bridge. Girag's arm glowed with the mark of a hand creature and he said as eyes turn black and purple.

"So this is real power….. I like it!" Girag laughed; donning a black cloak and robe.

Then all of sudden Alito was shot right in the lung area by Roman. Alito choked on his blood and his eyes started turn red and filling with blood. Blood instead word came out his mouth as he tried to stop the bleeding only to realize it was too late to save himself. He downed to his knees looked to the sky to see a black and orange dog rush towards him instead of a light. The dog hit him head on as Alito let out one final scream.

"AHHHHHHH!" Alito then hit the ground; dead. Alito's body then rose into the air. Dark Energy encircled him. Tatoos formed on him and the mark of the dog appeared on his arm. Alito's eyes opened, and they were black and orange, as he let the energy blast that destroyed the lights. Alito's prison suit changed into a black robe and cloak. He looked up at Roman and Girag.

"This power I never felt it before…. I feel like I could face all the Barians hidden at that waste of temple and send them all to the Netherworld! HAHAHA!" Alito laughed darkly as Z-ONE signaled to Roman he was starting his duel.

"We know Vector is gonna destroy the temple. After that happens, it will be the perfect time to strike." Roman commanded as they entered a dark door that led to the conference room.

Back at the temple...

"Rio; you shall fall to me!" Z-one declared while drawing a card from his deck. "I'll start by Summoning Time Maiden ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL 1 and setting 1 card facedown." Z-ONE said; signaling to Rio to take her turn. Rio glances at her deck, then back at Z-ONE.

 _He played a level 1, 0 ATK and DEF monster and set 1 card. What is he really planning?_ Rio thought. She places her right hand atop of her deck.

"Draw card!" Rio draws her 6th card from her deck and observes her hand. She then grabbed a monster from her hand placed it on her duel disk.

"I'll start off by Summoning my Blizzard Falcon to my field." Rio began.

(an icy covered falcon appeared on Rio's field. Blizzard Falcon, level 4, ATK/DEF: 1500). Z-ONE just stares at Rio's monster.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Z-ONE asked. Rio just grinned.

"Perhaps not yet. But maybe this will change your mind! I activate the continuous spell card, Blizzard Vision! This card allows me to make a copy of Falcon, but this copy will have no ATK or DEF points!" Z-ONE gained some interest.

"A Spell monster? How intriguing." Rio then raised her arm up.

"Now I overlay my Blizzard Vision with Blizzard Falcon!" The two monsters then turned into bright blue streams of energy that traveled towards the center of the field which possessed an overlay network.

"Xyz Summon!" Rio called out. "Rank 4! Blizzard Knight!" The overlay network exploded a bright blue as the blue armored Xyz monster appeared onto her field.

(Blizzard Knight, rank 4, ATK/Defense: 2500. Xyz materials: 2). Z-ONE just chuckled.

"An Xyz monster? You're unoriginal Rio …. I activate a spell card from my hand! Timelord Collapse! Because you Xyz Summoned, I can discard this card from my hand, thus you lose your 4 Battle Phases due to your Xyz monster's rank being 4."

"WHAT?!" Rio gasped in shock. Z-ONE chuckled again.

"Rio Kastle Stone… I know all your tricks and strategies…. You stand no chance against me…." Rio just laughed. This caught Z-ONE off guard for a mere moment.

"I don't need a Battle Phase to beat you Z-ONE." Rio grinned.

"... What?" Z-ONE asked; seeming slightly surprised by this. Rio thrusted her right hand forward.

"I activate Blizzard Knight's effect! By using 1 overlay unit, I can destroy cards on your field equal to half Blizzard Knight's rank, then deal you 500 points of damage for each one! Since my Knight is rank 4, I get to not only destroy 2 cards you control, but also deal you 1000 points of damage!" Rio declared. "Now then, say goodbye to your Time Maiden and your set card!" Blizzard Knight slashed one of its overlay units with its sword, then raised it sword up and blasted 2 bolts of ice energy at both of Z-ONE's card. Z-ONE on the other hand, didn't seem worried at all. This caused Rio to worry slightly.

 _Why isn't he worried?_ Rio thought. _If my effect succeeds, he will have lost 1000 LP. Why is he acting so confident?_ Z-ONE just gave a sly grin.

"Rio, I think I would love to gain that much instead! Time Revise; activate!" Z-ONE declared "This card can be activated if it's destroyed. And it reflects your effect back to you and all it costs is my Time Maiden as insurance to avoid your effect and allowing me to gain that much instead." Z-ONE grinned as a barrier appeared around him as it bounced Blizzard Knight's effect back at Rio. Rio gasped as the icy blast struck her instead. She was knocked backwards a bit.

(Rio's LP: 4000 - 1000 = 3000). She noticed Z-ONE's LP increase by 1000; putting him at 5000 LP. Rio gritted her teeth.

"Rio, I know everything about you." Z-ONE spoke with ripples of Darkness surrounding him. Rio covered her face with her arms and the Dark Waves blasted across the field.

"ICE BITCH! It's Santa Claus here to deliver you all DEATH!" Vector cried out out. Both Z-ONE and Rio looked up towards to the remains of the roof. Rio grits her teeth while Z-ONE just sighs.

"The hell do you want Vector?" Z-ONE asked sharply. "I'm handling this situation just fine." Vector just laughs.

"I'm helping! I will destroy more stuff! Hahaha!" Vector laughed. Z-ONE and Rio just gave Vector an "Are you serious" face.

"When Rio's LP hits 0…. BOOM! The atomic bomb I planted in your boiler goes off!" Vector declared; throwing pieces of the roof at Rio. Rio blocked most of them with her duel disk, but a few pieces made gashes on her face. She groans in pain as blood trickled down her face and onto to the ground. Z-ONE glared up at Vector.

"You bastard!" Z-ONE growled. "I thought Yj told you to stay away from the Temple until me and Custos's assignments were finished!"

"I was going for a walk in the same area and saw the temple. So I said to myself '"Payback's fun and killing Rio's kids would be fun!'" Vector laughed maniacally while holding Tethys by the neck. Rio's eyes widened in shock at Vector's revelation.

"Y-You… You asshole!" Rio shouted. "How _dare_ you intervene like that! I know Z-ONE will probably win, but I think he would prefer a fair duel! You trying to blackmailing me to surrender is pretty damn low!"

"Well she hangs if you lose. And your son… Well he flipped me off so I cut off his hand. But don't worry! He has a robotic hand now!" Vector grinned maliciously. Rio on the other hand was so angry that she was trembling with absolute rage.

"I shall _kill_ you for this!" Rio vowed to Vector. "Mark my words on this! And I'm going to still damage Z-ONE a lot!" Z-ONE seemed confused by this.

"But how? I stopped you from Battling for 4 Battle Phases. How do you plan to….attack me…?" Z-ONE asked. Then it dawned on him.

 _Impossible! Could she have THAT card in her hand?!_ Z-ONE thought. To prove this, Rio placed a spell card into her Spell/Trap card Zone of her duel disk.

"Spell card activate! Xyz Stealth attack! By paying half my LP, I can allow 1 monster on my field to attack you directly, regardless of any effect preventing me from attacking this turn." Rio explained.

(Rio's LP 3000/2 = 1500). Z-ONE's eyes twitched.

"So… She did have that card after all…" Z-ONE muttered. "No matter…. It only prolongs her demise….. And it only allows her this one Battle Phase…." Rio thrusts her right hand forward.

"Go Blizzard Knight, attack Z-ONE directly!" Rio commanded Her Xyz monster obeyed the command and proceeded to leap towards Z-ONE. Z-ONE watched while the Knight leapt at him and slashed him diagonally. He groaned in pain as he slid backwards a bit.

(Z-ONE's LP: 5000 - 2500 = 2500). Rio grinned in satisfaction, then she took 2 cards from her hand placed them into the Spell & Trap card Zones of her duel disk.

"I set 2 cards and end my turn. Your move Z-ONE." Rio spoke.

"Rio, you just lost Life Points….. That means get walking ICE BITCH JR!" Vector laughed darkly. Tethys stood close the edge of the roof with Vector holding a rope tried to a harpoon. Rio gave a glare towards Vector's direction before turning her attention back to Z-ONE. She grabbed 2 cards from her hand placed them into her duel disk.

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Rio proclaimed.

(Rio's hand: 1 card). Z-ONE just stared at Rio's facedowns and her monster, then he closed his eyes for a brief moment and chuckled.

"I'll admit, that was an impressive move." Z-ONE admitted. "However, that's not enough to fully impress me. I have no monsters on my field Rio; you should know what is coming up."

Z-ONE smirked as he drew a card from his deck. He then remarked a few moments later.

"I hope you didn't get close with your field because it time for them to go I summon Timelord Zaphion from my hand!" The Timelord appeared behind Z-ONE casting a shadow that covered the whole mountain. Rio stared up at the Timelord in shock at the size. She stepped back a bit.

"Whoa!" Rio gasped. "That Timelord is huge!" Z-ONE grinned in reply.

"If you think that's bad, then wait until you see Zaphion attack. Which she'll do now. Zaphion! Attack Rio's Blizzard Knight now!" Z-ONE commanded. Rio's mouth fell open.

"WHAT?!" Rio gasped. "But why?! You'll take 2500 points of damage and lose!"

 _Not exactly Rio._ Z-ONE thought. _Just watch and learn._ Zaphion obeyed Z-ONE's order and raised her hands to launch a massive wave of water towards Rio's field. The wave eventually came crashing down. Then suddenly. all the cards on her field returned to her deck. Rio gasped in shock.

"What happened?!" Rio asked; confused.

"Ice Bitch, don't you know Zaphion's effect to be able to bounce your whole field back to your deck?" Vector snapped. Rio just stared in shock.

"Unbelieveable…" Rio murmured. Z-ONE gave Rio sly smirk.

"Don't feel too bad." Z-ONE remarked. "I still have something up my sleeve." Z-ONE then plucked a Quick-Play spell out of his hand.

"I activate the Quick-Play spell, Time Xyz!" Z-ONE announced. Vector grinned darkly.

"Oh Ice Bitch! This is gonna hurt more than getting killed by me two times!" Vector spoke with fake sadness in his voice. Rio just glared up at Vector again.

"Shut up asshole!" Rio snapped. Z-ONE silenced both Rio and Vector with the wave of his hand before spelling out the trouble Rio was about to face.

"You see Rio, since my Battle Phase has already ended, I can activate Time Xyz. This card allows me to use Zaphion the Timelord as Xyz material for the Xyz Summon of a Timelord Xyz monster. Furthermore, after the Xyz Summon occurs, I get to attack you again." Z-ONE explained. Rio gulped.

 _Oh shit!_ Rio thought. _This is not good!_ Z-ONE grinned as he raised his right arm up.

"With Time Xyz, I overlay my Zaphion!" Z-ONE declared as Zaphion turned into a blue stream of energy and flew into an overlay network portal in the center of Z-ONE's field.

"Xyz Summon!" Z-ONE announced. "Rank 10! Timelord, Destroyer of Hope!" The overlay network exploded in a bright light. Once the bright light died down, a massive monster with 4 overlay units towered over the whole field. A black giant metal Timelord rose from the base of the mountain. Darkness surrounding the beast. The screen turned on to show a face of Yj. The arms appear lined with razor sharp claws and spikes. It looked down at Rio, who of course, was backing up in shock.

(Timelord, Destroyer of Hope, rank 10, ATK/DEF: ?. Xyz materials: 4).

"H-How does your Xyz monster have 4 overlay units?!" Rio asked; surprised. "And why is its attack power undetermined?!" Z-ONE gave a sly grin.

"Quite simple really." Z-ONE remarked calmly. "For example, when this card is Xyz Summoned, I can attach 3 Timelord monsters from my deck to my Xyz monster as Xyz materials. But that's not all, my Xyz monster gains the effects of every card attached to this card as Xyz material."

"No way….!" Rio remarked. Z-ONE thrusted his hand forward.

"Timelord, Destroyer of Hope, attack Rio directly!" Z-ONE commanded. Just when the Xyz monster was about to attack, Vector began to laugh maniacally.

"Goodbye bitches! " Vector laughed; slamming the detonator's activation button in his hand. The temple soon began to implode in on itself. The ground Z-ONE and Rio were standing on began to give way. Z-ONE turned to look at Rio as the shaking and quaking continued.

"This duel is cancelled!" Z-ONE called to Rio as he opened up a portal to escape the imploding temple.. Z-ONE then proceeded to run into the portal he opened. Vector on the other hand was about to harpoon Tethys.

"Tethys's, tell everyone I killed I am back!" he laughed while he threw the harpoon towards her. The tip shiny and sharp was about to pierce right through her. Unfortunately, Vector's little stunt failed when the wind changed direction and made the harpoon go through a cracked window. Which unfortunately, was Mizar and Heather's bedroom. The harpoon came down and pierced Mizar's foot just as he stood up from reading a book on the bed. The harpoon landed right into his good foot; causing him pain which rivaled box jellyfish poison. Mizar howled in pain.

"God damn it!" Mizar growled. He looked to the window and sees Vector laughing darkly to himself on top of the falling apart roof. He grit his teeth in absolute hatred.

"VECTOR!" Mizar roared. "I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Vector turned to face Mizar's direction. He began to make weird, fake scared faces.

"I'm very scared Dragon Lamer. Tell me, was that your good foot? I was aiming to kill Tethys, not your foot! Then again, your stupid kids are next on my list!" Vector retorted maliciously. Mizar growled again.

"Shut it you asshole!" Mizar shot back.

"Well this "asshole" just destroyed your home and memories it holds!" Vector laughed darkly while opening a portal running through it to avoid the chunks of the roof falling on him.

As the temple continued to implode in on itself, everyone inside was able to make it out before the whole temple crumbled to the ground. Heather falls to her knees.

"It's… all gone…..." Heather spoke while tears forming in her eyes. Dumon turned away.

"My knowledge and research….. We can't win….. Heather you really screwed up this time. Yj's going to destroy us!" Dumon snapped with anger and fear in his voice as he turned to face the others. He gave a momentary pause before continuing. "I had information on Yj's real goal… He is working with the mighty Blackdust…... OUR FUCKING CREATOR!" Dumon released a growl at the end of his sentence, then glared at Heather for a moment before looking back down at ruin of the temple.

"Now what do we do?" Tethys asked in wonder. Neptune groaned.

"It's obviously those cosplayer's faults." Neptune remarked. At Neptune's remark, Caesar facepalmed in sheer annoyance at Neptune's antics.

"Our home may be gone, but that doesn't mean we can't fight for what we believe in." Caesar spoke in a calm voice, despite the situation before him. Neptune then rolled his eyes.

"Now look here Caesar! We have lost battle after battle! Yj has his army that has beaten everything in his path!" Neptune shot back. Before Caesar could retort, Neptune continued.

"Look Caesar these cosplayers are mere soldiers who have power that can kill millions and we have yet to beat them. This fight is pointless because we can't win! MAYBE HADES HAD A POINT!" Neptune finished with rage consuming him. "If you want to do this fight; count me out. I Iost a friend due to this stupid conflict! Heather got us into this stupid ass mess! I say she should clean it up herself!" Neptune snarled while walking towards the ruins of his room. The others (Excluding Dumon) looked at each other inc concern. Minerva then soon began to approach Neptune slowly.

"Maybe we should let Heather deal with this… My mom did just pay the price for her actions…." Minerva muttered as tears started forming in her eyes. "Someone shot her dead and then dragged my father to a chemical bath room." She said with tears streaming down her face. Neptune turned around and approached the others.

"I just heard something that should change all our minds …. You know Minerva's mom was just executed and her dad is most likely dead as well… Do you want that to happen again?"

 **0713MM: Cliffhanger! Probably my first cliffhanger since I've begun writing fanfics like these. I apologize for the 2 deaths of characters in 1 chapter, but it was meant to be done sadly. Anyways, Chapter 23 shall begin to be made soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

**0713MM: Hey guys! The very long wait for the new chapter is finally over! Now I probably should've said this quite some time ago. Sayyyy... Probably Chapter 1. LEL But this is the darkest of all my Fanfics combined thus far. Violence, fatal/severe injuries, and death are the most frequent in this fanfic. But don't let that stop you from enjoying this fanfic! :D Anyways, as you probably already know, I don't own Yugioh ZEXAL, nor its characters. All I own is this story, its plot and my OC's.**

Chapter 23

"Neptune! How could say such a thing?!" Rio questioned her son in confusion. Dumon on the other hand, was reading a new article on his cellphone. He turned around and faced the group.

"Neptune you're correct. The Board of Directors decided to execute Michelle and Yen over the charges of treason, murder, illegal money transfers and child abuse." Dumon told the group. Some of the faces in the group began to sadden at this news. Neptune then out his hands behind his head.

"Well, it looks like our options are simple. Surrender and maybe only get sent prison. Or die at the hands of the army of Nexus." Neptune gave his 2 cents on the matter at hand; giving sharp look towards Heather's general direction.

"Sorry scum! Did I disrupt your emotional moment?" A voice said, looking down from the chimney; which was untouched by the explosion(s) prior. Minerva looked up the chimney to see a face that has haunted her nightmares.

"Minerva; you look so scared….. Oh, I wonder how your parents are?' Shadow Priest said with a grin plastered on his face while standing on a barrel.

"Oh great! It's the traitor, what do you want?" Mizar growled, wrapping a bandage around his foot where the harpoon pierced it prior to Vector's own harpoon. Shadow Priest just hurled another harpoon at Mizar's other foot and laughed as it pierced it. Mizar howled in pain from that.

"Is this "Hurt Mizar day"?" Shadow Priest just chuckled darkly in amusement to Mizar's pain.

"I'm here to deliver something of value to you Mineva." He said with a dark grin plastered on his face as he continued tapping the lid of the barrel. Minerva's eyes widened.

 _N-No… It can't be…_ Minerva thought; terror obviously on her face. She could feel her entire body shaking. As if reading Minerva's thoughts, Shadow Priest grinned with a dark expression his face.

"That's right Minerva! Your father is inside this barrel! Well….. His remains!" Shadow Priest laughed darkly. Minerva could feel herself shaking ever harder now. This caused the Shadow Priest to grin ever so wider.

"You can keep the barrel….." Shadow Priest finally remarked. As he tipped over the barrel; acid and bones spill out towards skull of her father hitting her feet. She knelt down and move her now shaking hand towards the skull of her now dead father. But right before she touched it, she reeled her hand back and began to cry. Everyone else looked at her in shock. (Except the Shadow Priest.) While she was crying her eyes out, the Shadow Priest was laughing.

"Enjoy the gift I brought you, assholes." Shadow Priest grinned darkly. He turns to leave, then added, "Consider this your warning….. Your _last_ warning…" As he was leaving, Mizar now had enough of Shadow Priest's crimes and let it all go. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth in absolute anger.

"Hades…. You come here with a barrel of your father's liquidated remains and you have no feelings about it?! Tell me do you have any limits?! Do you care about the hundreds of the dead by _your_ hands?! Do care that you destroyed your family?! Finally, do you care about poor Tethys; who can't go single day without guilt, nor your sister, who has lost pretty much everything because of YOUR antics?! TELL ME HADES MICHELLE DARSON!"

Shadow Priest stops and turns around to face Mizar; narrowing his eyes and they turn a fiery red. "Mizar…. The answer to your question is….. NO! You all deserve to suffer for your unanswered crimes! Mizar, you and the other Barians killed millions of innocent people! I killed those who deserved death! I killed the murders, the rapists, the corrupted, and the ones who have hurt the innocent!" Shadow Priest then pulls out a shadow pistol from his holistiler on his belt and shot Tethys right through the stomach. Tethys can't even release a gasp. The gunshot was too painful for such a thing. Blood trickles out of the wound and onto the floor. She too, then crumples to the floor. The rest of them gasp in absolute shock, shortly after, they all glare back at Shadow Priest/Hades. Shadow Priest didn't seem fazed by there reaction to his assault on his former girlfriend.

"The second I realized here the errors that haunt this world being trapped here. Mizar, you think you're in the right to tell the people of Neo Heartland what's right and wrong… Even though you yourself did a wrong centuries ago… You killed them with your _own_ Dragon! Your wife, Heather, is a no good fool who picks fights with leaders who created order, peace, and stability! You're losing this war…...your alliance is breaking apart…...your troops are dying and finally, Michelle and Yen have met there end…" His lips curl into a malicious grin that Mad Prince Vector would use. "And the best part is that you have _no hope_! No hope at all! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shadow Priest then opens a Vortex of Darkness and disappears; pleased with his job well done.

Once he was gone, Dumon and Rio rush to their daughter who was now on the ground in a massive pool of her own blood. Dumon and Rio stare down at there daughter in sadness and guilt. Rio's one eye has tears falling down. Dumon's face contorted of pain and sorrow. Heather felt there sorrow through her own past experience. The silence between them lasted a few more moments, and then Dumon breaks the ice called silence.

"First Helen…..and now our own Tethys…" Dumon muttered. He gets up and turns towards Heather and Mizar. He then points at Heather.

"It's YOUR fault we're in this mess!" Dumon snapped. "You should've just surrendered to them when given the opportunity!" Of course, Neptune HAD to chime in.

"I agree with Dad." Neptune spoke up. "We're better off surrendering to the cosplayers, considering how strong they are. Heather just turns away from Dumon. She had no words. Mizar on the other hand, wasn't pleased with Dumon's words.

"Even IF we surrendered to them, they'd STILL kill us!" Mizar retorted hotly. Dumon rolled his eyes.

"Where's your proof that they would?!" Dumon remarked back. Mizar gritted his teeth.

"There need be no proof to prove it!" Mizar growled. "They're _VILLAINS_! They bend the rules to their liking until they are on top!"

This arguing continued for a several more minutes before Rio and Heather stepped in to stop them.

"Stop!" Both Rio and Heather pleaded.

"This arguing will get neither of you, nor of any of us, for that matter." Heather added. It seemed to work in calming the two men down slightly, but it wasn't enough to cool down their tempers. After a few more minutes, Neptune spoke up once again.

"Mizar, you said villains bend the rules, right? So you are a villain. I mean, you're bending the rules all the time and let's face it, you embodied everything Hades said was wrong with the world…" Mizar grits his teeth towards Neptune. He points his right index finger at Neptune.

"Shut. The Hell. Up. Boy." Mizar snapped in a dangerous tone. Neptune just stares at Mizar. At this point, Caesar had enough of this senseless arguing, so he steps in.

"ENOUGH!" Caesar shouted. "I've had enough of this nonsense! Now maybe you'd rather give up on this war, and some of you don't. But I'd rather die fighting than running away and die a coward! Understand?!" Mizar's hatred vanishes from his eyes. Neptune on the other hand, just shrugs and walks away towards a scorched couch. Once the whole ordeal ended, they can hear Minerva crying while holding her Dad's skull.

"I…..I'm all alone now….. No one can help me now…." The majority of the group that was part of the argument turn towards Minerva. Some of there eyes widen at what they're hearing. Helen slowly approaches Minerva.

"H-Hey, you're not alone." Helen tried to reassure her friend. But sadly, it didn't work.

"My mom is now dead from an unknown killer….. My dad shot and melted…..and my brother is now lost to the Darkness forever… Who's left?" Minerva murmured, holding her tears back. When no one answers her question, Minerva continues, "That's right… No one's left….." At this very moment, the group realize what suffering really is.

At the conference room in the Yilaster of Darkness Building, top floor…..

"They're more divided than I thought." Rex noted, while looking down at screen to observe the scene.

"I really wanted a deathmatch between Booknerd and Dragon Lamer!" Vector whined as Yj and the others enter the room. Yj proceeds to approach his chair at the head of the conference table and takes a seat. The Shadow Priest took his seat to Yj's left. Yj then raises a glass full of what appears to be red wine and stands up. It seemed he was doing a toast.

"Gentlemen! Today we have accomplished a victory against the Light! Our very own Z-ONE and Shadow Priest have delivered a major blow to these uneducated rats. We now have crushed there stronghold and moral!" The members at the table clapped with joy.

"Unfortunately…...one of our members went rogue and destroyed it without permission. Therefore, I pass the announcement to Roman." Yj concluded, sitting down looking at Vector who was too busy polishing a knife he stole from Dumon.

"Firstly, congrats to Shadow Priest on a successful mission. And because of this, he shall now be promoted to. HDP. These letters translate to: Head of the Department of Power. Secondly, our friend Vector, who broke orders and destroyed the temple without it giving up all it's secrets must face a punishment. Dartz has decided it." Roman finished; passing the torch to him.

Dartz stood with his glass of wine, Vector finally looked up, sheathing the knife he stole.

"Vector, your actions have gotten you a trip to the lab where we will be testing a new fear gas." Dartz spoke. He then turns towards Girag and Alito, which he motions for them to drag Vector away from the table. They salute and do so.

"HEY! I got ticket to the opera tonight!" Vector complained as the door slammed behind him.

 **0713MM: Well well well! This was certainly an interesting specimen of a chapter! No dueling in this chapter. Obviously. LEL But the finale of this Fanfic is nearing it's arrival! When it comes... It WILL be a Dueling fest!**


End file.
